Szkolne miłostki
by Charlotte pl
Summary: Sasuke jest seksownym, uwielbianym przez uczennice nauczycielem matematyki. Z kolei Naruto to krnąbrny uczeń z mnóstwem przyjaciół nienawidzący swojego sensei. Jednak to nie zniechęca zauroczonego blondynem Sasuke. Pewnego razu razem z Kakashim, Jiraiyą i ich klasami jedzie na wycieczkę... AU, cytryna, przekleństwa, yaoi, sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

Był ładny, słoneczny dzień w Tokio. Dochodziła 10.00 , więc ulice były w miarę puste i spokojne. Ptaki ćwierkały i cieszyły się słońcem w pobliskim parku, a ze szkoły podstawowej naprzeciw parku słychać było śmiechy dzieci bawiących się na placu zabaw. Tylko jedna rzecz psuła ten piękny krajobraz. Był nią siedemnastoletni blondyn w rozpiętej koszuli, z kanapką zębach i plecakiem na ramieniu. Zaspał i biegł teraz na lekcje, potrącając po drodze bogu winne staruszki z zakupami. Chodził do liceum Konoha, placówki zupełnie różniącej się od innych. Pierwszą ważną różnicą było to, że uczniowie mieli mało lekcji za to jedna trwała jedną godziną zegarową, a dyrektorka zamiast pracować piła sake i nie miała oporów, by częstować nią swoich „słodkich podopiecznych". Dzisiaj błękitnooki miał sześć lekcji: wf, wf, matmę, japoński, japoński i informatykę. Chociaż na wf nie chodził już miesiąc z powodu zwolnienia lekarskiego.

Lekcje zaczynałem o 7.50, jednakże matematyka rozpoczynała się dokładnie o 10.00. NIE MOGŁEM się spóźnić na tą lekcję. Nie, jeśli chcę przeżyć… eee to znaczy zdać. Przełknąłem ostatni kęs kanapki, poprawiłem plecak i potrącając jeszcze jakieś dziecko wieku wczesnoszkolnym po drodze wpadłem z hukiem do klasy.

-Pan Uzumaki wreszcie się raczył pojawić.- wysyczał złowrogim tonem mój mat-fiz nauczyciel.- Do tego prawie nagi i bez kompletnego mundurka.

Mój wzrok przeniósł się z sensei na mojego chłopaka. Tak, tak, jestem gejem. I co z tego? Wszyscy w szkole o tym wiedzą, chociaż Gaara nie lubi okazywania publicznie uczuć. Jednakże w tej chwili to nie jest ważne bo, jego mina dorównywała tej Uchihy z domieszką zazdrości. Świetnie. Spojrzałem po klasie. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem zszokowane miny moich przyjaciół. Neji i Hinata. Mimo, że są rodziną to są także parą. I choć nie jest to ogólnie tolerowane, to jednak w ich klanie tak się dzieje od wieków. Widziałem jak brunet zasłania oczy ręką czerwonej kuzynce. Kiba trząsł się ze śmiechu, a Sai i Shikamaru robili to co zwykle – mieli wszystko w dupie, za co byłem im dozgonnie wdzięczny. Dopiero zwróciłem uwagę na siebie i zrozumiałem słowa tego dupka i wściekłość Gaary. Miałem rozpiętą koszulę, a pod nią nagą skórę. Nie, żebym był gruby ale nie muszę się chwalić wszędzie brzuchem. Wytrzeszczyłem oczy ze zdumienia i zarumieniłem się. Szybko zapiąłem jej guziki. Jeszcze tylko ten pieprzony krawat….

-Pała za spóźnienie Uzumaki i nawet nie próbuj wyciągać swoich rzeczy. Do tablicy!- zarekomendował patrząc z dziką przyjemnością na moje, niezbyt ciekawe, oceny w dzienniku. – Jeśli wykonasz zadanie nr 20 prawidłowo siadasz i nie ma kartkówki, jeśli źle dostajesz kolejną jedynkę i klasa pisze z tobą. Do roboty!- krzyknął, a ja podszedłem sztywno do tablicy, śledzony trzydziestoma parami oczu.

Zupełnie nie wiedziałem jak się do tego zabrać. Mimo, że był to już kwiecień drugiej klasy, wiedziałem tyle samo co we wrześniu na początku pierwszej. Uderzyła mnie fala gorąca i zacząłem czytać:

Wiadro ma pojemność 3 kg. Oblicz ile wody zmieszanej z sokiem pomieści w sobie, wiedząc że ten ma gęstość 0,5. Wynik podaj w ml.

I jak to zrobić? Stałem przez pięć minut nieruchomo przy tablicy czekając na objawienie. Nawet nie liczyłem na klasę. Są cudowni, ale z Kibą na czele chcącym się później pośmiać z IQ przyjaciela nawet nie chcą. W końcu można się ponabijać, nie? I jest jeszcze Uchiha. Zaraz powstawiałby pały całej klasie, gdyby złapał kogoś na pomocy. Po dziesięciu minutach nareszcie odesłał mnie do ławki z jedynką i nakazując wyciągnąć kartki. Będę miał na przerwie przesrane u połowy moich cudnych znajomych. Nawet u mojego, rudego chłopaka. Westchnąłem ciężko i próbowałem przelać na papier tą resztkę wiedzy z wzorami. Nie za bardzo mi się to udało, ale to już osądzi ten idiota. Zebrał kartki. Rozłożyłem się na krześle i byłem rozluźniony dopóki nie spojrzałem w bok. Jasnoniebieskie tęczówki wpatrywały się we mnie z intensywnością.

-No co? Nie patrz tak jakbyś chciał mnie zabić.- mruknąłem. Zapomniałem wspomnieć, że mój ukochany jest jak bomba na nóżkach. Nie wiesz kiedy i gdzie wybuchnie. Ma takie ataki, że lepiej mu nie podpadać. Raz pobił ministranta, bo ten się do mnie uśmiechnął. Maaatkooo….

-W tej chwili jak najbardziej chcę.- odpowiedział rudy.- Nie musiałeś półnago biec przez miasto.

-Taaa jasne.- wywróciłem oczami.- Bo ten dupek jest tak wyrozumiały i zrozumie, że nie byłem na jego lekcji bo musiałem dbać psychikę starszych pań, dzieci z podstawówki i moją cnotę.- parsknąłem.

-Jak chcesz to możemy dzisiaj sprawdzić czy masz jeszcze jakąś cnotę do stracenia.- wymruczał mi do ucha jednocześnie liżąc jego płatek. Już chciałem zaprotestować, ale zostałem uprzedzony.

-Nie chcemy tutaj darmowego porno No Sabaku, więc łaskawie zostaw Uzumakiego w spokoju, by mógł dalej marnować mój czas na uczenie go.- powiedział ze skrzywioną miną, a ja zarumieniłem się.

Ratujcie! Czy on ma słuch jak nietoperz? Czasami wydaje mi się, że widzi i słyszy wszystko w promieniu kilometra. Nie, nie zarumieniłem się ze wstydu. Chociaż też miał wkład w mojego buraczka. Tak naprawdę to uważałem, że mój sensei jest bardzo seksowny i z jakiegoś powodu nie chciałem, by akurat ON wiedział co się w moim życiu osobistym (czyt. Z Gaarą) dzieje. Blada skóra kontrastująca z kruczoczarnymi włosami i równie ciemnymi oczami. Gdy wściekał się tak jak teraz, były one tak ciemne że nie można było odróżnić granicy między tęczówką a źrenicą. Do tego wysoki i szczupły. Ideał. Szczególnie w porównaniu do mojego aktualnego seme, który szczerze mówiąc zaczyna mnie już wkurzać. To nie tak, że widząc Uchihę się nagle odkochałem. Nie jestem dziewczyną, a poza tym mam z nim lekcje od początku nauki i liceum, więc jeszcze przed moim związkiem. Jednak nie zmienia to faktu, że brunet jest seksowny, a do Gaary czuję tylko przyjacielskie uczucie. Opanowałem się i grzecznie notowałem, czekając na koniec lekcji. Chciałem jak najszybciej opuścić klasę, by nie dostać kolejnej pały za niewiadomo co. Ale oczywiście nie mogło pójść po mojej myśli. Kilka sekund przed dzwonkiem usłyszeliśmy znajomy i aksamitny acz stanowczy głos.

- Inuzuka i Uzumaki zostają. Reszta wyjść.-oznajmił, ale jego głos został przerwany przez westchnienie ulgi uwolnionych spod jego jarzma uczniów. Gaara spojrzał na mnie mrużąc oczy i wyszedł.

-Czego pan chciał, sensei?- zapytał wesoło Kiba za co został wprost zgnieciony wzrokiem Uchihy. Ach…. Gdyby tylko był milszy…. Ale i tak to nauczyciel, więc to nielegalne, a on nie zwróciłby uwagi na mnie. Poza tym jest hetero.

-Mam wasze kartkówki i papiery dla dyrektorki zaniesiesz jej i rozdasz klasie ich prace.

-Nieeee!- zajęczał.- A pan sam nie może się pofatygować?- w tym momencie dziennik został otwarty i wlepiona uwaga za pyskowanie. Kiba patrzył ze zdziwieniem.

-Nie muszę ci się tłumaczyć smarkaczu i powinieneś mi teraz dziękować na kolanach, że to tylko uwaga. Bierz papiery i jazda.- powiedział zimno i jakby… z niesmakiem? Jakby patrzył na wymiociny, ale o tym nie będę mojego kochanego Kibusia uświadamiać. Gdy wyszedł brunet zwrócił się do mnie.- Uzumaki rozmawiałem z twoją matką….

-COOOOO?!- przerwał mu mój krzyk. Zirytował się. To teraz naprawdę są małe szanse na zdanie. On nie cierpi jak mu się przerywa.

-Tak, dla mnie też niebyła to przyjemna rozmowa.- skrzywił się. Zapewne na wspomnienie rozmowy z moją matką, która jest... eee… trochę za bardzo nadopiekuńcza. A gdy ktoś mówi o mnie źle, Uzumaki Kushina zamienia się w istne Tornado Zniszczenia.

-I co, i co?- chciałem wiedzieć cały zdenerwowany.

-Zakończyło się na tym, że mam ci udzielać korepetycji, bo twoje oceny nie satysfakcjonują mamusi.- opadłem na krzesło.

-Ja mam się jeszcze męczyć w weekendy?- zapytałem bardziej siebie niż jego i mając na myśli bardziej jego niż matematykę. On naprawdę działał na mnie niepokojąco. Szybkie bicie serca i ból brzucha to jeszcze nic.- Ale weekendy są moje i Gaary!- wyjęczałem, gdyż nagle perspektywa spędzania czasy z chłopakiem mnie ucieszyła.

-To teraz będą moje i twoje.- zauważyłem drwiący uśmieszek.- Będę w sobotę o 15.00. Przygotuj się, bo obiecuję że będzie gorzej niż na lekcji . A teraz się wynoś.

_Rewelacja_ pomyślałem z kpiną.

Zostałem sam w Sali i zaraz podparłem głowę na splecionych dłoniach. Nie podoba mi się pomysł tych korepetycji, ale ta wariatka zagroziła że zgłosi molestowanie. Musiałem się zgodzić, bo gdyby w trakcie wyszła moja orientacja to nijak bym się z tego nie wybronił. Boże…. O zemną jest nie tak? Czemu ślinię się jak jakaś rozwrzeszczana małolata do własnego ucznia? Pięć lat różnicy nie mówiąc o tym, że to nieetyczne, niemoralne i nielegalne. Ale on jest taki uroczy. Jeszcze ten widok dzisiaj rano. Cholerny Młot. Czy on musi wystawiać na taką próbę moją cierpliwość? Do tego ten obleśny Gaara. Jak zobaczyłem jak go liże po uchu to miałem ochotę popełnić morderstwo na synu radnego gminy. Delikatnie mówiąc opuściłem salę wkurwiony. Mój wzrok musiał zdradzać mój humor bo wszyscy uczniowie schodzili mi z drogi. Wpadłem do pokoju nauczycielskiego, od razu rzucając się na ekspres do kawy. Po chwili miałem gęstą, czarną jak moje włosy ciecz w dłoni. Oprócz mnie była tu Kurenai i Kakashi.

-Hej Sasu!- wrzasnął.

-Nie nazywaj mnie tak. I mów głośniej. Dzielnica Hipsów cię nie słyszała.- mruknąłem, na co ciężarna kobieta uciekła.

-UUUU!- zawył.-Czyżby Naruto nie dał ci zmrużyć oka?- omal nie zakrztusiłem się kawą.

-Skąd wiesz?

-Jesteś bardzo rozmowny po pijaku. Szczególnie, gdy nie widziałeś swojego blondynka całe dłuuugie dwa miesiące…. Pamiętasz jeszcze noc w klubie we wrześniu?

-To wtedy?- byłem w szoku. Pamiętam tę noc. Jedyny raz gdy się upiłem, jedyny raz z powodu ucznia.- Tylko zamknij paszczę. Wiesz co za to grozi.

-Morda w kombat, kompanie do sake. Ale małe aluzyjki mogę robić w jego kierunku, co?

-Pojebało cię do reszty.- westchnąłem, masując skronie.

-Jak chcesz to rozegrać?- zapytał poważnie.

-Nijak. Ma tego patafiana No Sabaku i przypominam ci, że go UCZĘ.-podkreśliłem.

-Heh…. Rozumiem.- zaśmiał się pod tą swoją idiotyczną maską.- Wiem jak ci pomóc. Oznajmiam więc, że ty Uchiha Sasuke jedziesz na wycieczkę z klasą moją i Jiraiyi.

-Spierdalaj, nigdzie nie pojadę. Na pewno nie z tymi larwami od Jiraiyi.

-Oj pojedziesz. Dwa tygodnie sam na sam z Naruto…. Znaczy się, pewnie jak powiem Kushinie kto jedzie z jej synkiem to mnie zmolestuje bym cię namówił na dodatkową pracę.

-Znasz tą psychopatkę?- zapytałem szczerze zdziwiony.

-Oczywiście! Jej mąż, a ojciec Naruto był moim wychowawcą w podstawówce i gimnazjum. Spoko facet, a teraz jesteśmy kumplami. Uwierz, że gdybyś był chłopakiem jego syna na pewno by cię zaakceptował, mimo wykonywanego zawodu.

-Może.- mruknąłem nieprzekonany.- Ale żoneczka rozwaliła by mnie na milion kawałków krzycząc coś o zboczeńcach macających jej syneczka najukochańszego….

-Tam są gorące źródła….

-Mów dalej….- w końcu coś interesującego.

-Wycieczka jest jak mówiłem dwutygodniowa wyżywienie i gorące źródła w cenie. Za nauczycieli wykłada szkoła. Jedziemy nad jezioro. Jest prawie maj, temperatury w okolicach 24 stopni. Ogniska i te sprawy, a najbliższy market oddalony o 5 km. Dodatkowo mamy w planie zwiedzanie średniowiecznych buddyjskich świątyń wysoko w górach. Będą tak padnięci, że twój blondyn wyśpiewa ci szybciutko matmę, by mógł iść spać.

-On. Nie. Jest. Mój.- wycedziłem przez zęby. Naprawdę nie musiał mnie dobijać. Nagle jadowicie zmrużyłem oczy.- Czemu tak nalegasz?

-No bo chcę ci pomóc.-zmarszczyłem się jeszcze bardziej.

-Gadaj.

-Ech…. Jesteś wkurwiający. Minato przyszedł do mnie wczoraj, gdy dowiedział się o korkach. Powiedział, że Kushina puści Naruto tylko pod warunkiem twojego uczestnictwa. Jak mu powiedziałem o braku twojej osoby, załamał się biedaczek. Opowiadał jak bardzo Naruto zależy na tej wycieczce i prosił bym cię namówił.

-Pff…. Chyba nie myślisz, że ci uwierzę.- podniósł w niedowierzaniu brew.

-Dobra, zmyślam. Ale naprawdę mu zależy, a poznałeś już charakter jego matki. Proszę, zgódź się. No i pamiętaj, że Naruto będzie ci bardzo wdzięczny.

-Może masz rację.- przyznałem, oczyma wyobraźni już widząc siebie całującego zarumienionego chłopaka. STOP! NIE MOŻESZ TEGO ZROBIĆ, PEDOFILU JEBANY!- Ale ty gadasz z Tsunade. I przyniesiesz mi osobiście papiery.

-Niech będzie. Jeszcze dzisiaj wszystko załatwię poinformuję Uzumakich. W poniedziałek wyjeżdżamy. -skinąłem głową , wtedy rozległ się odgłos dzwonka. Wziąłem dziennik 3G i ruszyłem na lekcję, podtrzymując swoją reputację niespóźniającego się Drania.


	2. Rozdział 2

A/N Dziękuje za miłe komentarze!

**nika0645 **: Tak, to było zamierzone. Jak wiesz, to był pierwszy rozdział, który pełnił też funkcję prologu. Chciałam, by czytelnicy zapoznali i "oswoili" się trochę z historią. Od tego momentu będą rozdziały w pierwszej osobie, z punktu widzenia Sasuke albo Naruto. Dziękuje także za Twój komentaż, który był zarazem pierwszym ;)

Zapraszam!

- Na szczęście ten tydzień już minął.- westchnąłem.- Cieszę się z tej szóstki. Wiem jak ci zależało.- uśmiechnąłem się promiennie do rudowłosego.

- Tak. Ojciec oczekuje dobrych wyników z WOSu.- odpowiedział.

- Co ty się tak starym przejmujesz?- zapytał zdziwiony Kiba.- Jakbym ja brał pod uwagę gadanie matki to miałbym same szóstki z matmy.- zaśmiałem się razem z nim.

- Niestety Kibusiu nie liczyłbym na to. Jesteś za głupi na matmę, a Uchiha nie daje szóstek. Jedynym wyjątkiem jest Shika.

- Nie bądź taki hop do przodu.- warknął, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z mojej racji.- Narciu, kochanie, a może powiesz wszystkim kto będzie miał korki z naszym ukochanym Krukiem? Ja czy może ty?- dodał złośliwym, ociekającym słodyczą głosem. Zarumieniłem się. Cholerny Kiba, zawsze uderzy w czuły punkt….

- Tak Kibciu. Teraz się śmiejesz, ale zobaczymy kto będzie gościu, gdy na koniec wyciągnę na tróję i z matmy i z fizyki.

- Z fizy ci też mama załatwiła korki?- wytrzeszczył oczy.

- Nie, ale to nie znaczy, że nie mogę się go pytać też o fizykę, prawda?

- Oj, Naruś, ja na twoim miejscu nie rozmawiałbym z nim więcej niż to konieczne.

- Ja…

- Chłopcy, skończcie.- zawołała nieśmiało Hinata.

- Brzmicie jak para, a o ile się nie mylę Naruto jest z Gaarą, który zaraz wybuchnie.- spojrzałem na Nejiego, a zaraz potem na mojego chłopaka. Cóż… Neji miał rację. Westchnąłem mentalnie i rzuciłem się rudemu na plecy robiąc jednocześnie minę niewinnego dziecka.

- Gaara, skarbie, przecież wiesz że my tak tylko niezobowiązująco. Tak samo było, gdy jeszcze we trójkę się przyjaźniliśmy, pamiętasz?- zapytałem słodkim głosem.

- Owszem. I zobacz do czego nas to doprowadziło. Teraz jesteśmy parą.- powiedział beznamiętnie, a ja musiałem przyznać mu punkt. To była cholerna racja.

- To może pójdziemy do mnie i sprawdzisz jak bardzo jesteśmy parą?- zapytałem, miałem taką nadzieję, kuszącym głosem.

- Co masz na myśli?- zapytał podejrzliwie.

- Myślałem, że może zostałbyś na noc…- dalej szeptałem łapiąc go za rękę.

- Ekhem.- odchrząknął teatralnie Neji.- Nie chcę wam przeszkadzać, ale Hinata zaraz zemdleje. Jak nie przestaniecie będę musiał wam obić te buźki.

- Tak! Tak!- poparł go Kiba.- Zapomnieliście, że tu są ludzie? Poza tym spadam już do domu, zaraz podjedzie metro.- zawołał patrząc na zegarek. – Tylko pamiętajcie żeby się zabezpieczyć. Nie chcę później niańczyć bachorów.- po tych słowach pobiegł w kierunku metra uciekając przed wściekłym mną, machającym plecakiem w powietrzu jak maczugą.

Reakcja innych na stwierdzenie Kiby nie była lepsza. Czerwony jak jego włosy Gaara wręcz kipiał wściekłością, a równie czerwona Hinata podtrzymywała się na ramieniu także wściekłego Neji'ego, by nie upaść na galaretowatych nogach. Gdy wszyscy się uspokoili i powstrzymali mnie od zniszczenia czyjegoś krasnala ogrodowego, ponowiliśmy marsz do swoich domów. Szliśmy przez dzielnicę należącą tylko do klanu Hyuuga, odprowadzając swoich przyjaciół. Zatrzymaliśmy się dopiero przed dużym domem na nowym osiedlu. Było piękne. Nie tak jak ta dzielnica bogaczy, gdzie wszystko było strzyżone pod linijkę. Tutaj na chodniku rosły Sakury, a on sam był cały w różowych płatkach. Tutaj także nie było żebraków przed każdym domem i złodziei próbujących ominąć drogie systemy alarmowe by dostać się do garażu z wypasionym sportowym autem. Weszliśmy do przestronnej garderoby, gdzie zdjęliśmy swoje czarno-szare Convers'y i ruszyliśmy do salonu. Tam zastaliśmy moich rodziców rozmawiających z Kakashim. Od razu spojrzałem na matkę. Nie jest wściekła, czyli nic nie przeskrobałem. Podszedłem do wychowawcy i przybiłem z nim żółwika. W końcu znam go odkąd pamiętam. Dosłownie.

- Siemka, Kakashi.- powiedziałem i sięgnąłem po talerzyk z dango.- Witajcie ojcze, matko.- uśmiechnąłem się do nich promiennie. Nie cierpieli jak się tak do nich zwracałem.

- Cześć Naruto, Gaara.- odpowiedział chyba lekko krzywiąc się przy imieniu rudego. Nie wiem dokładnie bo ta durna maska zasłaniała mu twarz. Czemu wszyscy nauczyciele mają coś do Gaary? Chociaż po prawdzie ja też mam, więc nie będę hipokrytą.

- Mamo, Gaara może u nas zostać na noc, prawda?

- Oczywiście.- powiedziała zbyt radośnie. Spojrzałem na nią badawczo. Dalej się uśmiechała, tak samo jak tata i Kakashi. Przeniosłem wzrok na stół. Trzy czarki do sake, ale cztery talerzyki i odsunięte do połowy krzesło. Zmarszczyłem brwi.

- Mamy gościa?

- Owszem. Powinieneś tu zostać i porozmawiać z nim, bo chodzi o ciebie. Krzyknij do Gaary że przyjdziesz za pół godziny. Chcesz herbatki, słonko?

- O mnie?- zapytałem, inteligentnie powtarzając po mojej czerwonowłosej mamie.- Mamooo… Prosiłem, żebyś mnie tak nie nazywała.- rozejrzałem się ze zbolałą miną. Gaary faktycznie nie było w pokoju. Pewnie musiał iść na górę, gdy badałem stół. Ratunku, jak to brzmi…

Ojciec wstał, poczochrał mi włosy i poszedł do kuchni. Ja podszedłem do schodów wiodących na pierwsze piętro, do pokoi.

- GAARA! ROZGOŚĆ SIĘ! MUSZĘ POGADAĆ Z RODZICAMI. BĘDĘ ZA 30 MINUT!- krzyknąłem uśmiechnięty i gwiżdżąc wróciłem do salonu.

Tam już czekał na mnie talerzyk, szklanka i sok owocowy. Skrzywiłem się. Gdyby nie mama, to piłbym piwo. Ojciec nie ma takich obiekcji i nie jest taki nadopiekuńczy. Ludzie, przecież ja za sześć miesięcy kończę osiemnaście lat, a ona mówi do mnie per skarbeńku! Jednak nie dałem się wyprowadzić z dobrego humoru. Była tylko nasza czwórka. W dalszym ciągu.

- No? To gdzie on jest?- zapytałem zniecierpliwiony po dziesięciu minutach.

- Pojechał do domu po książki jakieś…- Kakashi spojrzał na zegarek.- piętnaście minut temu, więc powinien niedługo tu być.

- Kto to?- zapytałem.

- Nieważne. Dowiesz się jak przyjdzie. Tylko nie narób nam i Kakashiemu wstydu..- ucięła mama. No, teraz to rozpaliła moją ciekawość.

- Kaka - chan, ploooose!- zrobiłem w jego kierunku minę zbitego psiaka. Używałem jej ostatni raz, gdy miałem dziesięć lat. Ciekawe czy jeszcze działa…

- Tak, Kaka - chan, nie daj się prosić.- usłyszałem aksamitny baryton na którego brzmienie sztywno się odwróciłem.

Stał tam z drwiącym uśmieszkiem na tej idealnej twarzy, przyglądając się chowającemu twarz w dłoniach (i mamroczącego coś o zawstydzających go bachorach) Kakasiowi. Zdusiłem śmiech, a moi rodzice pozwolili sobie tylko na lekkie uśmieszki.

- Witam z powrotem Kushina - san, Minato - san.- przywitał się. Perfekcyjny do bólu. Czekaj, chwila, moment!

- AAAAAAA! Od kiedy ty jesteś z moimi rodzicami na „ty"?- wydarłem się i wytknąłem go palcem. Kątem oka zobaczyłem mojego tatę zaciskającego zęby i mamę nad którą unosiła się czerwono krwista aura. Chyba dzisiaj padnę ofiarą morderstwa z premedytacją…

- To cię nie powinno obchodzić, tym bardziej że nie przypominam sobie żebyśmy MY przeszli na „ty".

- Zgadzam się.- przytaknęła mu chłodno matka.- Naruto, siadaj na tyłek i dobrze ci radzę słuchaj bardzo uważnie co Sasuke- san ma ci do powiedzenia!- zagrzmiała, a ja podkuliłem ogon i usiadłem na krześle, które pechowo było zaraz koło Uchihy.

- Już słucham.- burknąłem i grzecznie spojrzałem z oczekiwaniem na senseia, na co on zrobił zdumioną minę. Na jego lekcjach nigdy nie byłem taki potulny, ale z moją matką się nie zadziera. Nie, jeśli chcesz dożyć następnego wschodu słońca.

- Jak już wcześniej ci wspominałem będziesz od tej soboty to znaczy jutra uczęszczał na korepetycje z matematyki…

- Dalej nie wiem po co mi one. Jadę na dwójach. Mi to wystarcza.

- Ale mi to nie wystarcza, Naruto!- uderzyła mnie pięścią w ramię.- Stul dzióbek i słuchaj.

- H - hai.

-Co tydzień w sobotę będę przychodził o 15.00 tłumaczyć ci…- tutaj uśmiechnął się kpiąco.- już przerobiony materiał. Zajęcia będą się odbywały zawsze, nawet gdy dopadnie cię choroba.- wytrzeszczyłem na niego oczy i już miałem się odezwać, ale zauważyłem straszny wzrok matki. Tylko się wzdrygnąłem.- Jak wiesz w poniedziałek rozpoczyna się dwutygodniowa wycieczka na którą twoi rodzice nie wyrazili zgody.- posmutniałem.- Jednakże zgodziłem się jechać z wami i uczyć cię również na niej, na co twoi rodzice wyrazili swoją aprobatę.

- Czyli?- zapytałem.

- Elokwencją to ty nie grzeszysz…- westchnął. Obraża mnie w obecności rodziców, a ci mają wylane… Suuper.- Znaczy to mniej więcej tyle, że jedziesz na tą wycieczkę, ale co wieczór będę cię uczył matematyki.

- Cooo?- zdziwiłem się.- Jadę pod warunkiem nauki z NIM?- powiedziałem w stronę rodziców pokazując palcem na Uchihę.

- Naruto przestań się zachowywać grubiańsko i doceń gest Saskuke - san.- zaczął tata.

- W takim razie nie jadę!- założyłem na siebie ramiona i odwróciłem obrażony głowę. Kątem oka widziałem rodziców wymieniających się spojrzeniem. Wtedy usłyszałem szloch.

- Na - naruś… Pro-proszę nie rób mi tego.- chlipała moja matka.- Chcę dla ciebie dobrej przyszłości, ch - chcę jak naj - najlepiej dla mojego syn - syneczkaaaa...

- Daruj sobie. Wiem, że udajesz żeby wzbudzić poczucie winy.- powiedziałem niewzruszony.

- Jak ty się do matki odzywasz?! To ja cię rodziłam przez dziewiętnaście bitych godzin w niesamowitych boleściach, a ty się tak zachowujesz?! Zero wdzięczności!

-Kushi, skarbie, uspokój się.- mój kochany tatko próbował załagodzić tornado zwane Kushina. Chyba mu się udało, bo owa kobieta wstała podeszła do telewizora, wzięła do ręki wazon, wyjęła kwiatki i z całej siły rzuciła nim o ścianę. Pięknie to już dwudziesty w tym tygodniu. Jak tak dalej pójdzie to IKEA będzie miała monopol na wazony. Tata westchnął i zwrócił się do mnie.- Naru, zgódź się a kupię ci to.

- Ale że TO?- zabłysły mi oczy.

- Tak. Ale Sasuke ma mi powiedzieć, że się przykładasz jasne?

- O, jasne tatusiu.- podbiegłem i przytuliłem go uśmiechając się szeroko.- Mamo, dzięki. Tobie też Kaka - chan.- zaśmiałem się na jego obrażoną minę i wróciłem na swoje miejsce. Odwróciłem się do seksownego senseia.- Dziękuję też panu i przepraszam za moje wcześniejsze zachowanie.- uśmiechnąłem się jeszcze szerzej.

-Hmpf… Nie ma za co.- patrzył na mnie w lekkim oszołomieniu. Nagle zadzwoniła mi komórka. Przeprosiłem wszystkich i odebrałem.

- No co jest Kibuś?- zapytałem z lekka wkurzony. Trzeba było już wrócić do Gaary. Jeszcze Uchiha nie spuszczający ze mnie, z jakiegoś powodu, wzroku…

- Narciu, jest u ciebie może ta ruda pała?

- Dobrze wiesz, że jest. Chcesz coś?

- No, daj mi tego kretyna, co komórki naładować porządnie nie potrafi. Muszę mu najebać za wsypanie piasku do mojej szuflady z bielizną.- teraz to byłem zdziwiony w równym stopniu co on wkurwiony.

- Ale on nocował u ciebie trzy dni temu. Jak to się stało, że to dopiero teraz zauważyłeś?

- Ech… no tak… Tak jakoś wyszło…

- Jesteś obrzydliwy.- skrzywiłem się. Bosz… Czasem naprawdę zastanawiam się z kim ja się zadaję…- Czekaj, już go wołam.

Podszedłem do schodów.

-GAARA! ZŁAŹ NA DÓŁ CIOTO!- krzyknąłem nie zważając na chichoty ojca i Kakasia. Przyszła ta ruda pokraka w której stronę wyciągnąłem tzw. telefon mobilny.- Możesz mi powiedzieć czemu nie masz naładowanej komórki?! Przez ciebie Kiba się na mnie wyżywa!- zrobiłem obrażoną minę czyli nadąłem policzki w sposób śmiesznie ukazujący moje blizny na nich. Przytulił mnie i pocałował w czoło.

- Uspokój się Naru. Dawaj pogadam z nim, a ty weź mi szczoteczkę poszukaj, bo tak ją ostatnio upchnąłeś, że znaleźć nie mogę.

- Jasne. Wezmę chipsy i paluszki, nie?- zapytałem.- O! I czekoladę i lody i czekoladowe kulki i…

- Skończ już. Może być. Dojdziesz?

- Pewnie.- posłałem mu uśmiech i zobaczyłem jak wchodzi z powrotem na schody.


	3. Rozdział 3

No Sabaku Gaara. Nie lubiłem tego chłopaka od pierwszej chwili. Chociaż prawdę mówiąc, to nie lubię żadnego ucznia z jednym, małym, pomarańczowym wyjątkiem. Nie dość, że muszę oglądać to dziecko wojny na lekcjach, to na dodatek w czasie wolnym, a CO GORSZA w DOMU moje… znaczy rudy go przytulił i pocałował na moich oczach, to myślałem, że wstanę i zabiję gnojka. Ciekaw tylko jestem, jakie ten chłopak miał piekło w domu w wykonaniu Kushiny, gdy przyznał się do orientacji. . Swoją drogą, nie wiedziałem , że blondyn jest taki przekupny. Ciekawe co mu ojciec obiecał, że tak ochoczo się zgodził

- Przepraszamy za nich, Sasuke – san.- powiedziała uśmiechnięta Kushina.

- Nie szkodzi.- odpowiedziałem, chociaż chciałem powiedzieć, żeby jak najszybciej wywalili Gaarę i nie pozwolili mu nocować. Przecież każdy wie co oni tam będą robić. Ugh!

- No oczywiście, Kushi! Znasz mnie, a skoro mi to nie przeszkadza to jemu też nie będzie, nie mówiłem tak? Nie mówiłem zaledwie 2 godziny temu?- krzyknął zaraz Kakashi.

- Hahaha! No rzeczywiście!- odkrzyknął mu Minato. Jeszcze zanim wyszedłem po książki dla Kushiny już wiedziałem, że ten krzykliwy charakter Naruto odziedziczył po ojcu.- No, Kakashi! Zaczyna się mecz, ale tym razem obejrzymy go tutaj.

- Nani? U góry jest większy telewizor…- odpowiedział srebrnowłosy i zaraz dodał szeptem.- I Kusina...

- No tak, ale Gaara jest i oni są u niego w pokoju…- uśmiechnął się szeroko i już wiedziałem po kim mój blondyn ma uśmiech, chociaż u Naruto wydawało się, że rozświetla pomieszczenie którym aktualnie był.- Nie chcę im po prostu przeszkadzać.

- MINATO!- krzyknęła oburzona pani domu.- Nie przy gościu, poza tym już wiele razy mówiłam ci żebyś przestał snuć takie insynuacje o WŁASNYM synu. To obrzydliwe!

- Już, już.- uspokoił ją.- Sasuke dołączysz się?

- Dotrzymam towarzystwa Kushina – san.- odpowiedziałem.

Musiałem się dowiedzie, co ta kobieta twierdzi o związku syna. Mogła się okazać moim największym sprzymierzeńcem, by doprowadzić ten związek do końca. Gdy panowie przesiedli się na kanapę, usiadłem naprzeciwko czerwonowłosej redukująco połowę odległość między nami.

- Uważa pani, że to obrzydliwe?- zagaiłem.

- Cóż, nie jestem nietolerancyjna i nie mam nic przeciwko takim związkom, ale nie mój syn z Gaarą, do cholery! Niech sobie będzie i w takim związku, ale mógł wybrać kogoś innego!

- Nie lubi pani Gaary.- bardziej stwierdziłem niż zapytałem. Coraz bardziej podobał mi się tok myślowy tej kobiety.

- Oczywiście!- prychnęła.- Widział pan jak on wygląda? Ma włosy bardziej rude ode mnie, tatuaż nad okiem, jest wymalowany kredką i nie ma brwi! Do tego ubiera się jak Emo i chodzi w glanach. A na sam koniec ma, przepraszam za porównanie, bardziej skwaszoną minę niż ty!- wyrzuciła z siebie.- A jak z tobą?

- Cóż, dziękuję.- odpowiedziałem z grymasem. Zawsze chciałem być porównany do tego patafiana.- Ale rozumiem cię. Nie lubiłem go od pierwszego dnia, a teraz ma zły wpływ na Naruto. Lepiej było, gdy byli przyjaciółmi.- to była prawda. W tym czasie przynajmniej nie spotykali się tak często.

- Tak myślę. Powiem ci, co zaobserwowałam. Nie miałam się z kim tym podzielić, bo przecież sam widziałeś reakcję Minato. Akceptuje rudego. Ale do rzeczy. Zauważyłam, że Naruto chyba ma kogoś innego na oku.

- Doprawdy?

- Owszem. Cały czas chodzi z głową w chmurach, jest rozkojarzony i nieobecny. Do tego nie zaprasza już No Sabaku tak intensywnie jak kiedyś. Nawet, gdy jeszcze się przyjaźnili to były to częstsze wizyty. Mogę dodać także, że Naruś ogranicza wszelki kontakt fizyczny między nimi.

- Tak?- zapytałem jednocześnie zaciekawiony i wściekły. Cholera. Pozbądź się jednego, to zaraz kolejny wskoczy na jego miejsce. Zmrużyłem oczy.- O kim pani myśli?

- Hyuuga Neji lub Inuzuka Kiba. Wprawdzie wiem, że Hyuuga ma dziewczynę i teoretycznie nie może się wiązać z kimś spoza klanu, ale Naru ciągle o nim mówi. Wiem, że bardzo go lubi. A co do Inuzuki… Szczerzo mówiąc wolałabym go jako jego przyjaciela, bo jest bardziej zboczony niż Kakashi i do tego obrzydliwy, ale to jego NAJLEPSZY przyjaciel. Tak jak Gaara był jeszcze we wrześniu.

- Tak… Hyuuga wydaje się odpowiedni.- bolało mnie gardło, gdy to wypowiadałem. Spojrzałem na zegarek.- Wybacz, ale muszę już się zbierać. Muszę odebrać bratanka z przedszkola.

- Oh! Masz brata? I do tego ma dziecko?- zainteresowała się. A myślałem, że przewrażliwiona jest tylko na Naruto. Wewnętrznie przewróciłem oczyma.

- Tak. Itachi ma syna z poprzedniego małżeństwa. Midori ma trzy lata i to jego pierwszy rok, dlatego muszę jechać.- podałem jej siatkę.- Książki, które chciałaś.

- Dziękuję. Do jutra!- pokiwała mi i wsiadłem do samochodu.

Odetchnąłem głęboko i zapaliłem silnik. To było najgorsze doświadczenie w tym roku. Chciałem myśleć, że jeszcze do tego nie doszli. Wiem, że to prawie niemożliwe w ich wieku, ale chciałem być pierwszym blondyna. CHOLERA! ZNOWU zacząłem o nim myśleć jak o MOIM. To nie jest najlepszy pomysł. Tak samo jak te korepetycje. Jeszcze zrobię coś głupiego. Właściwie to nie rozumiem tej kobiety. Najpierw mi grozi, a potem spokojnie sobie grucha przy mnie o miłostkach synka. Nie, żeby nie było mi to na rękę. Wolę być na bieżąco, by wiedzieć komu mam utrudniać życie. Ech… żeby jeszcze to coś dawało. Ale nie powiem im prosto z mostu, że mają się odwalić. Zadzwoniła komórka. Ustawiłem głośnomówiący.

- Uchiha Sasuke, słucham.- powiedziałem chłodnym tonem.

- Sasu? Możesz zawrócić do Uzumakich?

- Mówiłem, że nie masz mnie tak nazywać!- warknąłem.- Po co?

- Bo Naru – chan tęskni za swoim sensei.- zaświergotał, a moja krew się podzieliła. Jedna część zawędrowała na północ, a druga na południe.

- Jesteś pojebany.

- Ale zaniemówiłeś przez chwilę.- złapał mnie.

- Zajebiście. Jeśli chodzi o to, że mam robić za twoją prywatną taksówkę to nie licz na to. Sam rusz swój tyłek.

- BUUU! Jesteś wredny.- zawył obrażonym tonem.- Hej, ale serio chodzi o Naruto. Złamał sobie rękę i nie ma kto go zawieźć do szpitala.

- CO? Już jadę!- powiedziałem i się rozłączyłem. Usłyszałem jeszcze cichy śmiech w słuchawce.

Idiota. Jak można sobie złamać rękę w domu?! Cholera, niezdarny młotek. Zajechałem znów na podjazd i wpadłem do środka. W salonie Kushina pomagała ubrać Naruto kurtkę.

- Zostaw to. Jest ciepło, a na dodatek będzie w ciepłych pomieszczeniach.- stwierdził Minato.- Dziękujemy, że się wróciłeś. Nie piłeś i tylko ty jesteś zdolny do jazdy. Mam jeszcze jedną prośbę. Możesz ty z nim jechać? Gdyby wyczuli od nas alkohol to mogłyby być problemy. Szczególnie z moim statusem.

No tak. Pan burmistrz przecież nie może sobie pozwolić na takie ekscesy. Mogłem spędzić czas sam na sam z jego synem, ale nie wiedziałem jak sam zareaguję na jego bliską obecność.

- Jasne.

- Co? Ale ja muszę jechać z Naru! Boli cię coś, słoneczko? A może chcesz coś?

- Uspokój się. Gaara przecież jedzie z nimi.- no i moja dyskretna radość zredukowała się do zera.

Naburmuszony nastolatek ubrał swoje glany i ruszyliśmy do wyjścia. Pomogłem blondynowi wsiąść do auta i gestem nakazałem to samo Gaarze. Uruchomiłem silnik i włączyłem radio. Kanał informacyjny. Jeszcze tego brakuje by moi uczniowie wiedzieli o mnie za dużo.

- Więc? Jak to się stało?- zapytałem.

- Naruto ma niewłaściwe poczucie czasu na takie wypadki, ot co.- burknął rudy.

- Zamknij się! Nie moja wina, że goniłeś mnie po całym pokoju!

- Gdybyś nie uciekał, to bym cię nie gonił. Proste.

- Gdybyś wiedział co znaczny słowo 'nie' to nie byłoby problemu!- czy on mówi o tym, co myślę że mówi?

- To po cholerę mnie zapraszałeś jak nie po to?

- Możliwe, że chciałem spędzić miło czas ze swoim chłopakiem! Długo już u mnie nie byłeś i nie chciałem byś czuł się pominięty, lub co gorsza, że cię z kimś zdradzam! – chyba zapomnieli o osobie trzeciej, w tym wypadku mnie, słuchającej ich z ukrytym zaciekawieniem pod maską chłodnej obojętności..

- Nie myślałbym tak.

- Nie? Ciekawe, bo dzisiaj po południu jak rozmawiałem z Kibą wydawało się inaczej!

- Ty z nim FLIRTOWAŁEŚ!

- Wcale nie! Ja się tylko przekomarzałem!

- Cholera, Naruto! Zastanawiam się czy twoje IQ nie spada czasami do poziomu królika… Chociaż one robią czasem coś produktywnego.

- A ten znowu swoje! Ja w przeciwieństwie do ciebie nie myślę ciągle o seksie! Cały nasz związek sprowadza się do tego tematu! Nawet jak zaczynamy rozmowę plastiku to kończymy ją tematem seksu! Jesteś zbyt natarczywy!- Tak. Jednak miałem rację.

- To może powinienem być natarczywy z kimś innym?!- zapytał obrażony rudy, budząc w moim sercu nadzieję na twierdzącą odpowiedź blondyna.

- Może i tak! Najlepiej już teraz zejdź mi z oczu i nie pokazuj się więcej!- rozejrzał się i gdy mnie spostrzegł jego twarz pokryła się głęboką czerwienią.- Czy mógłby pan odwieźć Gaarę do domu, ZANIM pojedziemy do szpitala?

- Hn.- mruknąłem twierdząco i spojrzałem na nastolatka. Chyba do niego doszło, co przed chwilą zrobił, bo jego oczy lekko się zaszkliły.- Gdzie?

- Samuel Street 63.

Nie byłem zaskoczony. W końcu jego ojciec jest radnym, więc na pewno musi mieszkać w jakiejś bogatej dzielnicy. W tym wypadku akurat w tej najsławniejszej całym Tokio. Podjechałem prosto pod dom i w momencie, gdy drzwi mojego auta ucierpiały, przynajmniej blondyn się rozluźnił. Milczeliśmy.

- Dziękuję.- zaczął.

- Nie dziękuj. Widziałem w jakim stanie przy nim byłeś. Pozbyłem się go tylko dla własnego komfortu.- odpowiedziałem w połowie prawdziwie. On tylko lekko uniósł kącik ust do góry.- Poza tym nasze spotkanie nieco się przedłuży. Zanim odwiozę cię z powrotem do domu, muszę odebrać dziecko z przedszkola.

- TY MASZ DZIECKO?!- wrzasnął wytrzeszczając swoje śliczne oczy. Zirytował mnie. Niby czemu byłoby dziwne GDYBYM miał dzieciaka?

- Uważaj na język, Uzumaki. Nie mogę mieć potomka?- zapytałem ciekawy jego odpowiedzi.

- Cóż to nie… nie tak. Ja po prostu… nie wydaje się być pan rodzinnym typem.- wybełkotał. Zrobiłem imitację uśmiechu. Punkt dla niego.

- Może.- odpowiedziałem neutralnie.- W każdym razie to dzieciak mojego brata.

- Ma pan brata?!- znowu ten zaszokowany wyraz twarzy. Westchnąłem ciężko. Czy ja wyglądam na 700-letniego bezpłodnego wampira bez żadnych krewnych? Ten dzieciak czasami mnie przeraża swoim tokiem myślenia. A raczej jego brakiem.

Zatrzymałem się pod szpitalem, nie odpowiadając na jego pytanie. Zanim udało się nam załatwić prześwietlenie i założenie gipsu odsiedzieliśmy półtorej godziny w poczekalni. W tym czasie zdążyłem już odebrać dwa telefony od przedszkolanki oburzonej moim spóźnieniem i tyle samo przeprosin od Naruto za zabieranie mi mojego cennego czasu. Tylko na to prychnąłem. Gdybym nie chciał, to bym z nim tam nie siedział. Po założeniu Naruto jakże pięknego, oczojebnego , pomarańczowego gipsu, pojechaliśmy po mojego bratanka. Okazało się, że Midori już czekał na mnie przed wejściem razem z opiekunką.

- Spóźnił się pan. Mogę znać powód?- zapytała, ale nagle dostrzegła blondyna w samochodzie. Jej oczy zabłysły dziko.

- Nie powinno to pani interesować, Yakuma – sama.- zmrużyłem niebezpiecznie oczy. Chociaż chciałbym móc jej powiedzieć, że chłopak w środku jest, zgodnie z jej podejrzeniami, moim kochankiem tudzież chłopakiem. Westchnąłem i schyliłem się do bratanka.- Witaj Mido. Jak się masz?

- Dobze, Ojisan. Lobilismy dzisiaj orgiami. Moje było najladniejsze!- uniósł dumnie brodę.

-To świetnie. Teraz odstawię cię do taty. W samochodzie jest jeden z moich uczniów, jego też trzeba będzie odwieźć, dobrze?

- No!

- Odpowiedz pełnym zdaniem.

- Dobze, Ojisan.- wziąłem go na ręce i wyjąwszy z bagażnika dziecięcy fotelik, umieściłem go w nim. Usiadłem za kierownicą i w przednim lusterku zauważyłem, że Naruto dokładnie przygląda się Midori. Odpaliłem auto.

- Uchiha – sama, on ma heterochromię jak Kakashi!- krzyknął zdziwiony.

- Stąd jego imię. Jako, że jedno oko ma właśnie zielone.

- Jest pan pewien, że to nie jest pana dziecko?- uśmiechnąłem się na to.

- Raczej tak, a skąd wątpliwości?

- Bo on wygląda jak mini – pan. Czarne włosy, blada skóra i jedno czarne oko. Oprócz jego niezwykłego oka i cienia zarostu u pana to niczym się nie różnicie.- stwierdził. Zaraz. Mam cień zarostu? Spojrzałem ukradkiem w lusterko. Faktycznie. Aż tak dokładnie mi się przygląda? Jestem mile zaskoczony. Może mam jakieś szanse… JA PIERDOLE, NIE! NIE MOGĘ! JESTEM OD NIEGO STARSZY, JESTEM JEGO SENSEI I JESTEM ZBYT ZGORZKNIAŁY BY PSUĆ JEGO WESOŁOŚĆ! JESZCZE KUSHINA! NIE CHCĘ SKOŃCZYĆ PRZECIEŻ JAK TAMTEN WAZON! Nagle poczułem rękę na ramieniu. Odwróciłem się z tępym wzrokiem.

- Wszystko dobrze?- zapytał inteligentnie blondyn.

- Tak, czemu miało by nie być?

- Bo od pięciu minut jest zielone, a pan się nie rusza. Zaraz pana wywalą na środek ulicy.

- Nic mi nie będzie. Zaraz będziesz w domu.

- Świetnie.- westchnął.

Po następnych pięciu minutach byliśmy pod jego domem. Pożegnał się ze mną.

- Uzumaki.- zatrzymałem go.

- Z powodu twojej ręki i zbliżającej się wycieczki jutro nie będzie korepetycji. Zaczniemy od wtorku, jasne?

- Tak! Dzięki!- zawołał i energicznie wbiegł w, otwarte przez zatroskaną Kushinę, drzwi.

- Jakis dziwny, ale bawil się ze mną to go lubię.- skomentował Midori.

- Masz całkowitą rację.

Zapaliłem silnik i odjechałem.


	4. Rozdział 4

A/N Jeszcze raz dziękuje za wszystkie komentarze! Są bardzo budujące i dzięki nim mam wenę by pisać!

**nika0645:** Staram się umieścić trochę poczucia humoru, a i przepraszam za błędy. Nie mam bety i sama redaguję każdy rozdział po zakończeniu go i czasami jakaś literka czy przecinek mi umknie ;D. Co do Twojego pytania - cóż wiek był podany i jeszcze zapewne będzie. Jednak nie chcę Cię zmuszać do szukania, więc powiem. Naruto - 17 skończone, Saskuke - 22 skończone.

Miłego czytania!

Charlotte pl

Ech! Cholerny budzik! Ale nie mogę go akurat dzisiaj zignorować, bo się spóźnię na tą cholerną zbiórkę.

Zwlokłem się jakoś z łóżka i wziąłem prysznic. Nie było łatwo z zagipsowaną ręką, ale ma się tą wprawę. Spojrzałem na moją walizkę i czarną torbę robiącą za bagaż podręczny. Czegoś brakuje… Ach, no jasne! Laptop i ładowarka do komórki. Zapakowawszy te przedmioty, udałem się do wyjścia.

- Naruto!- CHOLERA JASNA! A myślałem, że nie zdąży się obudzić…

- Mamo, czemu wstałaś o 4 rano?- zapytałem zmęczonym głosem.

- Bo wiedziałam, że nie zjesz śniadania i później nawet nie zadzwonisz!- podeszła do mnie falując za sobą szlafrokiem w kolorze szafirów.- Synku. Bądź grzeczny i słuchaj się Kakashiego i Jiraiyi.

- Ich? Oni nawet siebie nie potrafią upilnować!

- Ale mi to obiecali. Proszę…

-Maa, maa już dobrze. Obiecuję. Mogę już iść?

- Bez śniadanie?- posłałem jej ostre spojrzenie.- No niech będzie. Ale zjedz coś później i zadzwoń. No i ucz się pilnie matematyki. A i oczywiście rób zdjęcia.

Westchnąłem i pokiwałem głową. Zawsze tak jest, gdy gdzieś wyjeżdżam. Najlepiej to przeczekać. I ona mi się dziwi, że jestem gejem! Po takich przeżyciach nie mam ochoty na powtórkę z rozrywki… Dziesięć minut później opuściłem budynek zwany domem. Żeby się nie spóźnić musiałem biec, ale do cholery ciężkiej, jak skoro mam ciężką walizkę i torbę na ramieniu?! I tak nie wyjedziemy bez Kakasia, więc mam jakieś szanse by zdążyć. Gdy doszedłem na miejsce, akurat wkładali bagaże do bagażnika autokaru. Wzrokiem poszukałem Gaary. Nie ma go. Zrezygnował? Moją walizkę zapakowano jako ostatnią, dlatego jak wszedłem do środka pojazdu nie było żadnych wolnych miejsc. Ale „zguba" się znalazła. Siedział z moim drugim najlepszym kumplem. Kiba z Gaarą, Neji z Hinatą, Shika z Temari… Dwa wolne miejsca były jedynie obok Ino i Sakury z klasy Jiraiyi ale nie miałem co na nie liczyć. Były zarezerwowane dla tego dupka Uchihy. Nie żebym miał wielką ochotę usiąść koło dziewczyn, które mają na sobie więcej tapety niż mój dawny pokój. Wolne miejsce było jeszcze koło Chojiego i na przedzie. Choji siedział zbyt blisko Gaary, więc zostawał tylko ten nieszczęsny przód. Rozsiadłem się wygonie, włożyłem słuchawki do uszu i zasłoniłem oczy zdjętą wcześniej bluzą. Poczułem jak autokar rusza i odpłynąłem w niebyt. Gdy się obudziłem, ktoś krzyczał.

-POSTÓJ NUMER DWA! KTO MUSI SIUSIU, PROSZĘ TERAZ, BO TO OSTATNIA OKAZJA!

Kto to mógł być? Tylko Jiraiya. Tylko on nie ma zahamowań o krzyczeniu na temat tak intymny. Otworzyłem oczy i rozejrzałem się. Uchiha, rozwrzeszczany Jiraiya, banda równie rozwrzeszczanych nastolatków kierujących się do wyjścia… Zaraz, kurwa, że co?!

- Dlaczego pan koło mnie siedzi?- zapytałem z przerażeniem.

- Ponieważ wolałem ciebie niż te dwa plastiki z klasy Jiraiyi. Ponadto zająłeś moje miejsce.- odpowiedział wskazując palcem plakietkę z napisem: REZERWACJA.

- Aha, to spoko.- popisałem się swoją elokwencją. Powiedzieć, że wtedy czułem się nieprzyjemnie to jakiś chory żart. Nieprzyjemnie można się czuć, gdy wkładają ci czopki w tyłek. TO było cholernie niekomfortowe! Tym bardziej, że siedział tak blisko mnie. Krew napłynęła mi do twarzy. Jeszcze pieprzonego rumieńca mi brakowało. Myśl o nagiej Sakurze! Myśl o nagiej Sakurze! Kurde, nie działa.

- Hymm… Ano… Myślałem, że usiądzie pan razem z Kaka – sensei i tym starym zbokiem.

- Siedzenia są dwuosobowe, nieprawdaż?- spojrzał na mnie z lekkim uśmiechem.- Dlaczego akurat zbokiem?

- On i Kakashi są siebie warci. Tacy sami zboczeńcy. Tyle, że jeden pisze porno, a drugi je czyta.

- Nie uważasz, że to nierozsądne mówić tak o nauczycielach będąc w obecności innego?

- Oni wiedzą, że tak o nich mówię. Prawię co niedzielę się z nimi o to kłócę.- wzruszyłem ramionami.- Najgorsze jest jednak zbieranie informacji. Ten idiota twierdzi, że jestem uroczy i wkłada mi na głowę perukę, ubiera w damskie ciuchy, uprzednio je odpowiednio wypychając i posyła mnie do dziewczyn, bym się zintegrował.- wydąłem wargi, z trudem skrzyżowałem ramiona i spojrzałem na niego.- Ty krwawisz!

Patrzył na mnie z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Wyjąłem chusteczkę, przyłożyłem do nosa i odchyliłem mu do tyłu głowę. W krwotokach nosowych też mam wprawę. Nie raz się oberwało z piłki. Jedną ręką trzymałem mu przy nosie chusteczkę a na lewej, na gipsie leżała jego przechylona głowa. Gdy dotarło do mnie, że właśnie OBMACUJĘ młodego, seksownego senseia szybko się odsunąłem. Wcisnąłem mu w dłoń paczkę chusteczek i wróciłem do gapienia się pusto w przestrzeń za oknem. Cholerny Uchiha. Naprawdę nienawidzę drania!

- Dzięki.- aksamitny głos wyrwał mnie z mojej mózgowej samotni. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem Uchihę zwracającego mi moją paczkę chusteczek. Do połowy pustą.- Dlaczego zgadzasz się na te… przebieranki?

- To moja zapłata. Za tą przysługę on trenuje mnie w karate.

- Karate?- uniósł brwi.

- No. Dlatego nie chodzę na wf. To byłoby zbytnie obciążenie.

- Tylko za trenowanie pozwalasz mu robić cię na dziewczynę?- otworzyłem szeroko usta.

- Człowieku, czy ty wiesz kim on był jeszcze dwadzieścia lat temu? Przecież on był Mistrzem Świata i najsławniejszym karateką od trzech pokoleń! Dojo biły się o niego i proponowały mu coraz droższe kontrakty, by ich reprezentował. Nie mówiąc już o liczbie odbytych i zwyciężonych przez niego walk.

- To prawda?- zapytał, chyba w lekkim szoku. Nie wiem bo miał cały czas taką samą minę z uniesionymi brwiami. Przytaknąłem.- Czyli jednak go szanujesz.

- No jasne! W końcu to on wybrał mi imię!- wypiąłem dumnie pierś.- Poza tym nie może mi za bardzo podskakiwać, bo znam jego sekret.

- Sekret?

- Aha! Powiedziałbym ci, ale mu obiecałem..

- Nie ma sprawy.

- Sasuke – sensei?

- Słucham.

- Ilu osobowe będą pokoje?

- Namioty.

- Co?- zapytałem inteligentnie.

- Będą namioty nie domki. Dwuosobowe i jeden trzyosobowy dla nauczycieli.

- Yhymm…. To chyba nie tak źle. – odpowiedziałem z przerażeniem w głosie. To znaczyłoby, że ktoś będzie zmuszony do wysłuchiwania moich jęków. Tak, chodzi o mokre sny. Męczą mnie od czasu wigilii klasowej. A kto z nich ze mną jest? Nikt inny jak mój cholerny matematyk. Odetchnąłem.- Jaką muzykę pan lubi?

Reszta drogi minęła nam na rozmowie. Nie wiedziałem, że jest taki mądry i wyluzowany. Obraz złego dupka Uchihy, który nie umie się bawić legł w guzach. Okazało się, że mamy wiele wspólnego. Oboje lubimy te same tytuły mangi, te same filmy i te same gry na konsolę. Oprócz tego lubimy podobną muzykę i on tak samo jak ja lubi rozmowy z nieznajomymi przez Internet i późniejsze wyśmiewanie ich inteligencji. Opowiedzieliśmy sobie kilka historii z takowymi w tle. Teraz jednak byliśmy na miejscu, czekając na przewodnika. Przyszedł.

- Witam, nazywam się Horinoki Yamato i od dzisiaj przez najbliższe dwa tygodnie będą waszym przewodnikiem. Tak wam rozłożę plan dnia, że znajdziecie czas także na przyjemności i wasze prywatne zajęcia. Na dzisiaj to tyle. Jako, że to wasz pierwszy dzień, będzie on wolny. Do widzenia!

Zawołał i udał się w stronę lasu. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem że jesteśmy otoczeni przez góry, las a ja stoję na polanie naprzeciwko niewielkiego jeziorka. Piękne miejsce. Spojrzałem na zegarek. Dochodzi 10.00, a to znaczy że jechaliśmy tutaj prawie sześć godzin. To dlatego tak boli mnie tyłek. Ktoś zaklaskał w dłonie próbując zwrócić naszą uwagę. Nie dało rady. Biedny Kakaś. Jiraiya też nic nie wskórał swoimi krzykami. Dopiero lekkie odchrząknięcie Uchihy sprawiło, że wszyscy zamarli. Ten tylko spojrzał na kolegów uśmiechając się z wyższością. Moi tymczasowi opiekunowie spojrzeli na niego w szoku. Był on widoczny nawet u Kakashiego pod tą jego walniętą maską.

- Zaczynamy! Jak widzicie nie ma tutaj domków. Nie bez przyczyny. Na tej wycieczce wszyscy śpimy w nieprzemakalnych, dwuosobowych namiotach. Nie ma par mieszanych.- kilka zawiedzionych jęków.- Posiłki będziemy jedli w małej leśniczówce nieopodal. Tam będziecie także otrzymywać suchy prowiant na górskie wyprawy. Mamy w planach także ognisko, ale to zależy tylko od was. Nie wolno pić, palić, ćpać, uprawiać seksu, a także kąpać się w jeziorze bez pozwolenia i odchodzić od grupy. Wszelkie łamanie tych przepisów zaowocuje szlabanem z Sasuke – sensei. Macie minutę by dobrać się w pary i zgłosić się do nas po odbiór namiotów. Pytania?- Jiraiya skończył ten żenujący wykład. Ino podniosła rękę. Skinął na nią głową.

- Gdzie łazienka?

- Wszędzie wokół ciebie.- wzdrygnęła się.- Myć się będziecie w pensjonacie przy leśniczówce. Tam także są gorące źródła, które GORĄCO polecam. – wysłał do nas uśmiech, który znałem zbyt dobrze. Lubieżny uśmiech. Pieprzony zboczeniec.

Skończył, a ja wzrokiem poszukałem Nejiego. Nie ma, nie ma, nie ma, JEST! Podbiegłem do niego, będąc świadkiem namiętnego pocałunku między nim a Hinatą.

- Hej wy! Co za smutne miny?

- Para mieszana. Nie możemy być razem w namiocie.- stwierdziła smutno zarumieniona dziewczyna.

- Taaaak. Neji, ja w tej sprawie.

- O co chodzi?

- Będziesz ze mną?- zapytałem z nadzieją.

- A co z Gaarą? Przecież nie jesteście hetero.

- Eeee…. Zerwaliśmy w piątek popołudniu.

- Rozumiem.- westchnął.- A Kiba?- wskazałem palcem Gaarę i Kibę odbierających swój namiot.

- No chyba, że wolisz kogo innego…- zwiesiłem głowę.

- Nie żartuj. Jasne, chodź zapiszemy się. Do zobaczenia później, skarbie.- powiedział do Hinaty.

Podeszliśmy do Jiraiyi odebrać nasze miejsce spania. Rozłożyliśmy je (a raczej Neji rozłożył, bo ja tylko mogłem wbijać śledzie gipsem) i rozpakowaliśmy. Koło 12.00 zawołano nas na zbiórkę.

- Dobrze, mordeczki. Po pierwsze musicie coś wiedzieć. Za wszystkie szkody płacą wasi rodzice, więc wszystko ma być cacy. Jasne?- zaczął Kakashi.- Po drugie, ten pensjonat do którego pójdziemy należy do rodziców Anko – sensei, więc nie naróbcie wstydu. A teraz trzecia sprawa. Wszyscy, którzy chcą się odświeżyć po podróży lub skorzystać z gorących źródeł podnieść rękę.- spojrzał na nas.- Wszyscy? Świetnie! Mniej problemu. Idziemy!

- A rzeczy? Zostawimy je po prostu w namiotach?- zapytał rezolutnie Shika.

- Oczywiście. Wynajęliśmy firmę ochroniarską ANBU, by się nimi zajęła.

-Jakie to kłopotliwe.- mruknął chłopak i wziął Temari za rękę.

Ruszyliśmy i po chwili byliśmy na miejscu. Przybory do mycia i ręczniki już na nas czekały. Żałowałem, że nie wziąłem z namiotu swojego szamponu o jagodowym zapachu. Wskoczyłem szybko pod prysznic, zmyłem z siebie brudy podróży i zakładając szlafrok przeszedłem do męskiej łaźni na powietrzu. Po drugiej stronie bambusowego, oddzielającego baseny płotu było słychać piski dziewczyn. Wszedłem do przyjemnie gorącej wody i zrelaksowałem się. Usłyszałem plusk wody świadczący o tym, że ktoś nowy wchodzi. Otworzyłem oko. Kiba.

- Cześć.- powiedziałem.

- No heeej.

- Czemu mnie unikasz?

- Nie unikam! Myślałem, że to ty nie chcesz mnie już znać! Tak mnie olałeś w autokarze!

- Bo siedziałeś z Gaarą! Nie miałem ochoty na towarzystwo swojego byłego!

- No dobra, Przepraszam, Narciu. Powinienem cię najpierw zapytać, a dopiero potem być z Gaarą w namiocie. Z kim spędziłeś drogę?

- Najpierw połowę przespałem, a gdy się obudziłem obok mnie był Uchiha.- powiedziałem spokojnie. Nie chciałem go na siłę przekonywać, że mat-fiz nie jest taki zły, ale nie mogłem pozwolić mu go obrażać. Już nie.

- Hahahahaha. Nie żartuj. Gdyby to był Uchiha to byś już nie żył! Jesteś pewien, że to nie był Sai?- roześmiał się.

- Tak jestem i nie gadaj tak o nim. Wcale nie jest taki zły.

- Geez, Naru, nie rób problemy! Gdybym cię nie znał powiedziałbym, że to dla niego rzuciłeś Gaarę!

- Nie ja! On to zrobił!

- Nie mów, że tego nie chciałeś.-zarumieniłem się.- Widzisz? Mówiłem. Powiedz mi szczerze, czy we wrześniu, gdy się zeszliście chciałeś tego?

- Tak, ale… ale nie tak jak…

- Jak być z kimś innym? Widzę co się dzieje Naru. Może nie jestem tak bystry jak Shika, ale widzę że kochasz kogoś do kogo nie masz dostępu.

- CO?! Ja nikogo nie kocham! Nie wmawiaj mi takich rzeczy Kiba!- wrzasnąłem na niego. On tylko pokręcił głową i wyszedł z wody. Przed wejściem do szatni odwrócił się.

- Znasz powiedzenie, że ludzie są jak połówka jednego jabłka? Trzeba odnaleźć drugą, by było kompletne. Myślę, że ty ją znalazłeś chociaż jeszcze o tym nie wiesz.


	5. Rozdział 5

Siedziałem w namiocie i myślałem o usłyszanej rozmowie. To nie jest tak, że podsłuchiwałem, ale skoro kłócisz się w publicznej łaźni to ktoś musi cię usłyszeć. To ciekawe, że Naruto lubi mnie po zaledwie dwóch spotkaniach poza szkołą. Bo chyba lubi, prawda? Nie broniłby mnie przed przyjacielem, gdyby nie lubił. Chłopak się szybko przywiązuje, co daje mi szanse na znaczne zbliżenie się do niego. Ja pierdole, o co mi chodzi? Zachowuję się jak te psychopatki z klasy Jiraiyi! Ale cholerny blondyn jest zbyt uroczy. I od dzisiejszego dnia nie widzę już w nim wyłącznie pięknej buźki. Chłopak jest zadziwiająco inteligentny i oczytany. Do tego ma wspaniały charakter. Ciągle się śmieje, wszystko wybacza, broni przyjaciół, nie paple sekretów innych na prawo i lewo no i jak wcześniej wspomniałem – szybko się przywiązuje. Chociaż to może się odwrócić na moją niekorzyść. Mamy także wspólne zainteresowania. Taaa, po co ja się tak roztkliwiam? Jakbym wystarczająco go nie kochał. O kurwa! Słowo na „K". Przyznałem, że kogoś kocham nawet nie myśląc nad tym długo. Przyznałem, że kogoś kocham tak naturalnie gdybym powiedział „ser". Nie kochałem nikogo od śmieci rodziców. Przestałem kochać brata, nie kocham jego syna, nie kocham tej garstki rodziny, która mi pozostała. Ale bez zastanowienia przyznałem, że kocham chło… Naruto.

- Ja pierdole, Naruto co ty ze mną robisz…- szepnąłem, nie zauważając siedzącego w kącie srebrnowłosego. Oczywiście, nie mógł tego zignorować.

- Hym? Naruto? Co z nim?- zapytał niewinnie zerkając znad książki.

- Nie twoja sprawa. Wracaj lepiej do czytania swojego pornola.- warknąłem.

- Widać, że jechałeś z naszym kawaii blondynkiem. Tylko on tak mówi na świetną literaturę Jiraiyi.

- Najwidoczniej.- burknąłem i zdałem sobie z czegoś sprawę. Dzisiaj pierwszy raz widziałem go w czymś innym niż mundurek szkolny. Nawet w piątek miał jeszcze na sobie uniform. Wiedziałem, że uwielbia pomarańczowy, ale dzisiaj przesadził. Czarno-pomarańczowy dres. O Kami – sama….

- To o co chodzi?- westchnął, lekko trzaskając okładką.

- O nic. Po prostu coś sobie uświadomiłem.- zagwizdał przeciągle.

- To już jesteś na tym etapie?- wytrzeszczył oczy.- Człowieku, ale cię wzięło!

- Kurwa, Kakashi nie tak głośno! Jeszcze ktoś usłyszy idioto!

- Właśnie, Kakaś. Przecież nie chcemy by nasza blondi się dowiedziała.- powiedział kpiąco Jiraiya wchodzący właśnie do namiotu.

- Skąd wiesz?- zmrużyłem oczy.

- Kakashi pomaga mi pisać romans gejowski, więc raz przy okazji mu się wymsknęło…- uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Ja to mam popieprzone szczęście. Dwie z jego najbliższych osób wiedzą o… o…

- O twojej wielkiej i pełnej namiętności miłości do niego?- zaproponował pisarz.

- Jesteście tak samo popierdoleni. Naruto miał rację co do…- przerwałem, bo uświadomiłem sobie co właśnie powiedziałem. Zamknąłem oczy i przekląłem w myślach. Gdy je otworzyłem zobaczyłem rozbawione spojrzenie białowłosego.- Gdzie Kakashi?

- Musiał wyjść. Za chwilę wróci.

I faktycznie wrócił. Tylko szkoda, że nie sam. Szeroko otwarłem oczy na Kakashiego trzymającego dłoń na ramieniu blondynka. Ja pierdole. Strzeliłem mentalny face palm. Myślą, że pomagają, a prawda jest taka że sabotują. Piękny. Szczególnie z tym szerokim uśmiechem, zamkniętymi oczami i potarganymi włosami.

- Ero –sennin! Kakashi mówił, że masz ochotę na partyjkę pokera!- zawołał otwierając oczęta. Mogłem dostrzec w nich zdziwienie moją osobą.

- Nie nazywaj mnie tak! Chyba, że chcesz mieć jutro siniaki na każdej części ciała!- warknął białowłosy.

- Nie groź mi! Chyba, że chcesz żeby cała wycieczka obejrzała TO zdjęcie!- przedrzeźniał go Naruto.

- Nieważne. Tak, chcę zagrać. Przetasuj i rozdaj. Uchiha, grasz z nami!- rozkazał

Prychnąłem tylko, ale posłusznie dosiadłem so małego stolika w kącie pokoju. Wziąłem karty do ręki. Dwie pary. Można dobić do fulla. Spojrzałem znad kart na rozbawionych mężczyzn. Znowu się zacznie.

- No, chłopaki! Jaka stawka?- zapytał pewnie Naruto. Czyli to nie był ich pierwszy raz. Matkoo, deprawują młodzież. Przynajmniej tym zyskują u mnie plusa.W pewnym sensie.

- Dzisiaj nie na kasę, pieprzony materialisto!- fuknął Jiraiya. Poruszyłem się niespokojnie. Chciałem go walnąć. Nikt, powtarzam NIKT nie ma prawa obrażać Naruto. Chyba to zobaczył bo tylko mu się poszerzył uśmiech.- Dzisiaj na zakłady. Wygrany wymyśla zadanie przegranemu. Proste? Proste! No to jedziemy!

Już po dwóch partiach wiedziałem, że wkopałem się w niezłe gówno. Młody jest cholernie dobry. Zawsze mnie przebijał. Ja miałem fulla, on miał karetę. Ja miałem karetę, on miał pokera. Mogłem się pocieszyć, że dwóm pozostałym szło jeszcze gorzej. Po godzinie się rozstrzygnęło. Naruto full, ja trójka, Jiraiya para, Kakashi nic.

- Narciu, gratulacje jak zwykle.- zaświergotał białowłosy. Jak zwykle? Młody jest aż taki dobry?

- Tak, ale tym razem miałem przeciwnika, a nie takie niedołęgi jak wy!- zawołał radośnie blondyn podając mi rękę. Podałem i odpowiedziałem mu lekkim uśmiechem. Spojrzałem kątem oka na mężczyzn. Znów te spojrzenia.

- No to co dla mnie masz?- zapytał Kakashi zacierając dłonie.- Tylko nic takiego jak w poniedziałek, bo tym razem są tu uczniowie.

- Ech… - westchnął smutno.- Przecież wiem. Miałem pomysł, ale w promieniu kilometra raczej nie ma żadnego domu publicznego.- popatrzyłem na niego w szoku. A myślałem, że jest istotą czystą jak łza, bez cienia złośliwości. Zakładałem, że będzie chciał piątkę lub zdjęcie jakiegoś chłopaka, ewentualnie kogoś akta. Ale prostytutki?! Teraz muszę wiedzieć co wymyślił ostatnim razem.

- Nie, skarbeńku, raczej nie. – odpowiedział z zadowoleniem srebrnowłosy.

- Wiem! Jira, jutro będziemy się kąpać, prawda?

- Noo…- potwierdził ostrożnie.

- Więc Kakashi musi jutro iść się wykąpać w bikini Tenten, które sam musi zdobyć!- uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, a Kakashi zbladł.

- Nie kochasz mnie już, Naru? Dlaczego chcesz mojej śmierci?- zawył żałośnie.

- Och, nie o to chodzi. Tak samo jak ostatnio, chociaż możliwe, że wtedy przesadziłem.- zamyślił się.- Nie musisz tego robić, ale stracisz swój honor!

- Wolę stracić honor niż życie!- zawołał. Nie zgadzałem się z nim, ale rozumiałem. Tenten jest nieprzewidywalna i z jakiegoś powodu pała miłością do noży i innego rodzaju broni białej. Przykładem jest jej ukochana katana, którą używa do ćwiczeń kendo. Nagle Naruto przewrócił oczami, wstał i zaszedł Kakashiego od tyłu. Złapał za jego ramiona i zaczął robić masaż jedną ręką. Gipsem sobiepomagał.

- Kaka – chan, proszę zgódź się. Dla mnie ważne jest to by mój ulubiony nauczyciel miał swój honor. Jak mam cię szanować, gdy sam z tego rezygnujesz. Ja nigdy bym czegoś takiego nie zrobił, bo jestem za słaby. Za to ty jesteś duży i silny i musisz to pokazać! Pokaż Jiraiyi i Sasuke – sensei, że nie jesteś już dzieckiem! Zrób to dla mnie Kaka – chan.

- Mmmm… Ech… Niech będzie, Naru. Dobrze….- spojrzałem na nich z zaciśniętymi pięściami.

Cholerny sabotażysta. Taaak. Na pewno jest hetero. Ale dlaczego Naruto tak się zachowuje? Czyżby tą jego niewiadomą miłością, o której mówił Inuzuka był Kakashi? Spojrzałem na pisarza. Uśmiechał się do Kakashiego tak jakby… współczująco? Muszę się dowiedzieć o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Naruto wrócił uśmiechnięty na swoje krzesło. Gdy napotkał moje spojrzenie uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, a w moim żołądku rozlało się przyjemne ciepło, które spłynęło niżej dając mi tym samym twardą erekcję. Czy tak czuje się zakochany człowiek? Czy wystarczy jeden głupi uśmiech, by się podniecić?

- Kakaś, no już. Idź do Tenten. Jest dopiero 19.27. Na pewno nie śpi.- pokiwał mu na pożegnanie dłonią.

- Cholerny manipulator.- mruknął cicho Jira. Więc to wszystko było grą? Manipulacją? - Mogłeś sobie odpuścić męczenie psychiczne.

- Sam zaproponował grę, zgodził się na zakłady i wiedział, że zawsze wygrywam. Nie mogłem mu odpuścić. I tak jest lżej niż ostatnio. Sam powiedziałeś, że dzisiaj nie gramy o kasę, więc przynajmniej zarobię kilka fotek jutro. Mama się ucieszy wiedząc jak pięknie mnie pilnowaliście.- uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Teraz to białowłosy zbladł.

- Chyba nie pokażesz tego Kushinie?

- A myślisz, że spyta mnie o pozwolenie? Przeszuka zaraz całą walizkę w poszukiwaniu „niezapomnianych wspomnień".- skrzywił się.- Poza tym należy wam się. Szczególnie Obaachan. Po naszym małym spotkaniu ja i ojciec mieliśmy w domu istny Armagedon.

- Trzeba było nie pić.- powiedział pretensjonalnym głosem.

- Trzeba było nie zapraszać babci!- odpyskował mu.- Zresztą nie kłóć się ze mną. Sasuke – sensei pewnie nie wie nawet o co nam chodzi. To nie ładnie mówić o czymś przy kimś kto nie wie o co chodzi.

- No proszę, a od kiedy to myślimy tak o swoim senseiu? Jeszcze trochę i pomyślę, że zajmuje każdą twoją myśl…- gdybym coś pił to prawdopodobnie bym się teraz krztusił. Policzki chłopaka pokryły się głęboką czerwienią i spuścił wzrok.

- To nie tak. Jestem po prostu dobrze wychowany.- zaczął nieśmiało. To było raczej u niego niezwykłe.

- Szkoda, że tylko dla niego…- mruknął Jiraiya.

- DOŚĆ!- przerwałem mu. Nie mogłem patrzeć jak blondyn unika kontaktu wzrokowego ze mną, skoro wcześniej nie miał z tym problemów. Nie mogłem znieść jego cierpienia. Hmm… To też coś nowego.- Czy nie mówiłeś czegoś przed chwilą o męczeniu psychicznym? Sam to teraz robisz i o ile Kakashi jest dorosły, to muszę ci przypomnieć, że przed nami siedzi UCZEŃ!- taak. Dobrze byłoby gdybyś sam o tym pamiętał, pieprzony hipokryto!

Westchnąłem. Nie miałem siły na spieranie się z moim Zdrowym Rozsądkiem. Nagle poczułem na sobie wzrok. Pal licho Jiraiyę, ale odwróciłem się i od razu napotkałem błękit nieba zamknięty w tych cudownych oczach. Oczach, które patrzyły na mnie w tej chwili z takim zaufaniem i niewinnością. Przełknąłem ślinę. Przeniosłem wzrok niżej. Jakże chciałbym móc pocałować te malinowe wargi. Sprawić, że będą wygłaszać słodkie jęki i głośne krzyki. Ale nie mogę. I prawdopodobnie nigdy nie będę mógł. To boli bardziej niż każdy ból fizyczny i psychiczny, który do tej pory czułem.

- Dziękuje.- powiedział, ale zaraz w jego anielskich oczach zapłonęła furia.- Nigdy więcej nie waż się mówić, że jestem mały!- no to już wiem, co odziedziczył w genach od mamusi.

- Nic nie mówię. Stwierdzam jedynie twój status społeczny – uczeń.- powiedziałem spokojnie.- I znów – uważaj na język, Uzumaki.- jego oczy ciskały błyskawice, a moje też nie były potulne. Przez chwilę walczyliśmy na spojrzenia.

- W porządku. Przepraszam.- powiedział.

- Zdoooobyłem!- zaśpiewał Kakashi wpadając do namiotu. W dłoni trzymał jakieś skrawki materiału. Czy on był pijany?!- Okazało się, że panna Tenten pała do mnie sympatią i z radością po – hik – życzyła mi swój strój.

- Coooo?!- Naruto otworzył oczy w szoku i zaczął się śmiać. Zgiął się w pół i zaczął krztusić. W końcu otarł łzy i spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. Ja patrzyłem na jego przedstawienie z lekkim smutkiem. Skoro tak reaguje na wiadomość, że uczennicy podoba się sensei, to moje szanse jeszcze bardziej spadły.- Nie żartujesz?

- Nie!

- To fajnie! Byle was nie złapali, bo cię wyleją!- teraz to ja byłem w szoku. On się cieszył!- A musiałeś się przy tym uchlać? Mogłeś przynajmniej trochę przynieść! –zawył blondyn z żalem.

- Czekaj, ona była pijana jak ci to wszystko mówiła? I jak dawała ci to?- Jira wskazał dłonią na bikini.

- Tak!

- Jesteś większym kretynem, niż do tej pory myślałem.- stwierdziłem.

- Huh…?

- Pomyśl. Skoro powiedziała ci to po pijaku, to jest duża szansa że nic nie będzie pamiętała z tej rozmowy. A skoro nic nie będzie pamiętała to będzie szukać swojego stroju kąpielowego. Jeśli go nie znajdzie, a zobaczy na TOBIE to będziesz miał duże kłopoty, ty idioto.- powiedziałem tonem zarezerwowanym dla uczniów-kretynów. Spojrzałem na niego. Spał na ramieniu Jiraiyi. Ja się tu kurwa produkuje, a ten bezczelnie mnie olewa! Zaczęła drgać mi żyłka. Na dodatek usłyszałem cichy chichot.

- Zawsze twierdziłem, że pan przynudza Sasuke – sensei.- odwróciłem się, by go zbesztać, ale gdy zobaczyłem jego szeroki uśmiech i ufność na jego twarzy zaniechałem tego.

- Sasuke.- powiedziałem cicho. DLACZEGO JA TO POWIEDZIAŁEM?! Właśnie zatarłem jakąś niewidoczną granicę między nami.

- Co?- jego elokwencja mnie powala. Kuso, mogłem się zamknąć.

- Dobe. Właśnie dałem ci aluzję, byś nazywał mnie po imieniu. Nie jesteś takim idiotą jak myślałem na początku i uważam że zasługujesz na ten przywilej. Oczywiście w miarę rozsądku.

- O człowieku co ty narobiłeś…- wtrącił zmęczonym głosem pisarz.

Już chciałem zapytać o co mu chodzi, gdy nagle coś się we mnie wszczepiło. Tym „czymś" okazał się być Naruto przytulający się mocno do mojej piersi, z rękami wokół mojej talii i z promiennym uśmiechem. Najszerszym jaki kiedykolwiek u niego widziałem.

- Naprawdę? Dziękuję!- krzyknął i wzmocnił uścisk. Natychmiast delikatnie go odsunąłem, zanim uświadomiłem sobie, że jest na najlepszej drodze by odkryć mój „problem".

- Nie ma za co, Naruto.

Posiedzieliśmy jeszcze godzinę rozmawiając z Jiraiyą, aż Naruto uznał, że musi wracać. Cały wieczór był taki promienny. Jak moje własne słońce. Słońce, które oświetla moje życie w mroku. Ładnie brzmi i pasuje idealnie. Pozostaje jeszcze kwestia, czy chciałby zostać tym słońcem na dłużej? Na zawsze.

- Stary, co to miało być?- zapytał zdziwiony Jiraiya poprawiając Kakashiego na futonie.

- Co było?- zapytałem nie rozumiejąc go.

- On. I ty. Najpierw on ci gratuluje i przyznaje, że jesteś świetnym graczem, potem jest milutki. Uwierz, że dla żadnego dorosłego nie jest taki. Nawet dla matki. Nas traktuje jak kumpli i wie na co może sobie pozwolić, ale do ciebie odnosi się tak samo jak do nas tyle że z szacunkiem.- uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. Może jednak mam spróbować?- A ty? Wcale nie lepszy. Normalna zimna maska drania, przy nim zostaje zastąpiona uśmiechem. Nie mówiąc o tym, że go broniłeś i pozwoliłeś nazywać imieniem. Przy nim stajesz się sto razy łagodniejszy!

- Dobra, nie pierdol tylko powiedz mi co miał znaczyć twój komentarz zaraz po mojej propozycji imienia bez przyrostka „-sensei".

- Widzisz? I o tym mówię!- rzuciłem mu naglące spojrzenie.- Znaczyło to mniej więcej tyle, że masz teraz przejebane.

- Co? Niby czemu?- zaskoczył mnie.

- Bo Naruto to pieszczoch. Lubi się przytulać do ludzi. Potrafi siedzieć godzinami na kolanach Kushiny będąc przytulanym czy głaskanym po głowie. Ona także jest zachwycona, że znów ma swojego małego synka. Ale wracając do tematu - Naruto teraz nie da ci spokoju i będziesz tak samo oblegany jak my. Co niedobrze ci wróży sądząc po twoim rozbudzonym libido.

- Przytula, tak?- rozmarzyłem się. Już widziałem siebie i Naruto siedzących w tym namiocie, z jego głową na moich kolanach. Jednak nie żałowałem wcześniejszej decyzji o przejściu na „ty". Jednak wizja rozsypała się, gdy doszedł do mnie sens wypowiedzi Jiraiyi.- Widziałeś?

- Trudno było nie zauważyć.- mruknął.- Następnym razem ubierz luźniejsze spodnie.

- On widział?- spanikowałem.

- Wyglądam ci na wróżkę? Ale sądzę, że nie zauważył. On nie zauważył by nawet wieloryba w tym jeziorze, no chyba że ten by go połknął.

- To dobrze.- odetchnąłem i założyłem normalną, obojętną maskę.

- Taaa.- przytaknął przyglądając mi się uważnie.- Myślisz o nim poważnie?

Czy myślę? Ja tak, ale on? Czy on będzie chciał być ze starszym mężczyzną? Ze swoim nauczycielem? Jak się to tego zabrać, by go nie przestraszyć? Może po nieudanym związku, szuka przygód?

- Tak. Nie mam w zwyczaju być w związkach na jedną noc. A on….

- On tym bardziej. Cieszę się.- odpowiedział.- Bo gdybyś miał zamiar go skrzywdzić, ja musiałbym skrzywdzić ciebie. Jestem jego ojcem chrzestnym i trenerem i bardzo go lubię. Może na to nie wygląda, ale tak jest. Mimo, że to mały, pyskaty manipulator szantażysta. Wiem, że Kakashi myśli podobnie.

- Świetnie.- powiedziałem chłodno.- Tylko, że nie mam takiego zamiaru. Nigdy nie chciałbym go skrzywdzić i nie pozwolę na to innym. Zapamiętaj to sobie.


	6. Rozdział 6

- Naruto, wstawaj!- poczułem potrząsanie. Pewnie ojciec. Nie chce mi się wstawać. Machnąłem na niego ręką.

- Nie Ce… Ja… ja nie pójdę… na-na pierwszą lekcję, tato…

- Cholera Naruto! Wstawaj idioto!- ktoś szarpnął mnie do siadu. Otworzyłem oczy i ujrzałem rozmytą brązową plamę.- I nie machaj tak tymi łapami! Nie chcę mieć nosa złamanego!

Poznaję ten oskarżycielski ton i głos. Ale nie pamiętam do kogo należy. Zamknąłem oczy ponownie i położyłem się. Nagle ktoś mocno uderzył mnie poduszką w twarz. Od razu się obudziłem. Spojrzałem na sprawcę.

- Kiba, kretynie! Pojebało cię do końca?!- wydarłem się.

- Mnie?- zapytał.- Idziemy na śniadanie, wszyscy zastanawiają się gdzie ty jesteś, a Neji oznajmia że nie może cię obudzić!

- O kurw… To już tak późno?- zapytałem przerażony. Jiraiya wczoraj mi mówił, że dostanę wycisk na treningu jak zaśpię. A nie jest to błaha sprawa.- Idioci! Neji mnie budził?

- Tak i tak. Ubieraj i myj się szybko. Idziemy.

- Eee… tak… bo….- zacząłem.

- No wykrztuś to z siebie!- popędzał mnie.

- Bo nie dam rady się sam ubrać z tym gipsem.- powiedziałem zażenowany.- Musisz mi pomóc. Przynajmniej przy koszulce i przy zapięciu spodni. Dlatego wczoraj miałem dres.

- Teraz na mnie lecisz?- zapytał z lubieżnym uśmiechem.- Wolałbym striptiz bez mojej pomocy.

- Weź przestań się wydurniać i mi pomóż!- zawołałem ze śmiechem.

Po jego „wprawie" w ubieraniu mnie i szybkim umyciu twarzy i zębów w misce wyszedłem dumnie z namiotu. Nie wiem dlaczego oczekiwałem całych dwóch klas czekających na mnie, ale przez to zawiódł mnie ich brak. Przed naszym namiotem czekał tylko Uchi… Sasuke. Zarumieniłem się na wspomnienie wczorajszego uścisku i jego następstwa dzisiejszej nocy. Dobrze, że nie obudziłem się z erekcją, bo Kiba miałby nieprzyjemną niespodziankę przy przebieraniu mnie. Podbiegłem z uśmiechem do nauczyciela.

- Dzień dobry Sasuke – sensei! Gdzie wszyscy?

- Witaj. Nie chciało im się czekać na ciebie i poszli przodem. To mnie przypadł przykry obowiązek czekania aż wstaniesz, ponieważ nie mam swojego wychowawstwa.- auć! Oschły. Musiałem go faktycznie wkurzyć. Albo to maska. Nieważne. I tak wiedziałem, że mnie lubi. Musi, skoro pozwolił mi mówić do siebie po imieniu, prawda?

- Przepraszam.- skruszyłem się i kątem oka zobaczyłem szok malujący się na twarzy Kiby. No tak. Nigdy nie przepraszałem nauczyciela, a tym bardziej Uchihy. Wyszczerzyłem zęby.- Nie mogłem wstać, nie Kibuś?

- Taaa. Wstał dopiero, gdy go walnąłem poduszką.- mruknął, a kącik ust Uchihu lekko się uniósł.- Ej, sensei co dzisiaj robimy?- i znów opadł…

- Jeśli masz zamiar tak się do mnie zwracać, możesz iść przodem. A więc?- powiedział spokojnie, mrożącym krew w żyłach głosem. Słyszałem jak Kiba przełknął głośno ślinę i westchnąłem.

- Może mi pan powiedzieć, co będziemy dzisiaj robić?- zapytał grzecznie.

- Lepiej- Sasuke odparł zadowolony. Serio, czasem jest wielkim dupkiem.- Idziemy w góry, ale gdzie i po co tego jeszcze sam nie wiem.

- Hahahah. Uchiha czegoś nie wie!- wykrzyknął uradowany Kiba. Super, a mogło być tak pięknie. Mój przyjaciel chyba uświadomił sobie co powiedział, bo spojrzał na sensei i wypalił do mnie.- Spotkamy się później, pa!

Uciekł. Pobiegł śladami innych do przodu. Pojebany tchórz. Spojrzałem na mężczyznę. Miał twarz zaróżowioną ze złości i zwykły stalowy wyraz twarzy, który rzuca na matematyce do bardziej tępych uczniów. Zmówiłem Zdrowaśkę. Żeby tylko na mnie się nie wyżywał.

- Cholerny Inuzuka! Jeszcze pożałuje.- zagroził.- Wyślę go do Kakashiego.

- Kakashi?- zapytałem zaciekawiony. Wiem, że pracuje w tej szkole niecałe dwa lata, ale powinien się domyślić że Kakaś raczej wszystko olewa.

- Tak. Szukał kogoś kto pomoże mu z twoim małym zadaniem. Znając życie to JEGO ubierze w to bikini.- uśmiechnął się złośliwie, a ja się wyszczerzyłem.

- Jesteś genialny! – powiedziałem z podziwem. Uniósł ze zdziwienia jedną brew.- Zwróci mu się z nawiązką za tą poduszkę rano! A jak Kakashi? Pamięta coś ze wczoraj? Znaczy z pobytu u Tenten.

- Tak. Idzie dzisiaj z nią pogadać na temat jej zauroczenia.- spojrzał na mnie dziwnie.

- Może będą razem? Byłoby miło. W końcu Kakashi skończyłby sprowadzać panienki na jedną noc.- zaśmiałem się na to wspomnienie. Gdy raz przyszedłem do niego w środku nocy po zakrapianej imprezie, otworzył mi nagi z piszczącą rudą dziewczyną za sobą. Tydzień później była podobna sytuacja, ale z blondynką.- Mam nawet co do tego ciekawą historię, ale później ci ją opowiem.

- Skąd wiesz o jego… życiu erotycznym?- skrzywił się z niesmakiem.

- Właśnie to jest część tej historii. Może dzisiaj na korkach ci ją opowiem.

- Może. O ile nie będziesz wykazywał takiej tępoty jak na lekcji.- odpowiedział.

- Po prostu mój mózg nie ogarnia matematyki.

- To ty masz mózg?- udał zdziwionego. Parsknąłem śmiechem.- Mówiąc poważnie, to trzeba będzie zacząć od materiału z pierwszej klasy.

- Jest aż tak źle?- jęknąłem.

- To…- odchrząknął.- to ty mi powiedz.

- Nie wiem. Zawsze miałem problemy z matmą. I fizyką.

- Wiem. Uczę cię ich przecież.- zdegustował się.- Ale nie jestem zdziwiony. Fizyka to głównie matma.

- Noo.- skrzywiłem się i poparzyłem na niego.- Właściwie to jaki kolor najbardziej lubisz? Bo wiem, że ciemne, ale nie wiem jaki dokładnie.

- Błękitny. – odparł bez zastanowienia.

- Błękitny? Nie widziałem cię nigdy w jasnych ubraniach.

- O to chodzi? W takim razie granatowy.- odparł.- Ale najbardziej lubię błękitny.

- Dlaczego?- zainteresowałem się.

- Powiem ci kiedyś. Na razie dajmy sobie z tym spokój.- odpowiedział wymijająco.

- To nie fair.- wydąłem policzki.

- Nie fair byłoby gdybym ci powiedział.- odparł. Huh? Co on ma na myśli?- Na razie możesz uznać, że lubię granatowy.

- Dobrze. Wiesz? Pasuje ci ten kolor.- spojrzałem na jego jasną karnację podkreśloną głębią koloru jego koszulki.

- Dzięki.- bąknął.- Dlaczego wybrałeś fizykę jako przedmiot dodatkowy, skoro nic z niej nie rozumiesz?

- Powiem ci kiedyś. Na razie dajmy sobie z tym spokój.- zacytowałem go. Chociaż była to prawda. Przecież nie powiem mu, że wybrałem ten przedmiot ze względu nie niego!

- I tak się dowiem.- w jego głosie było słychać wyzwanie.

- Spróbuj.- odparłem takim samym tonem.

Szliśmy chwilę w milczeniu. Już było widać leśniczówkę i pensjonat. Ponownie spojrzałem na twarz mężczyzny okoloną miękkimi, przydługimi, kruczoczarnymi włosami. Nagle uderzył mnie pewien fakt.

- Sasuke?- zacząłem ostrożnie.

- Hmm?

- Czy ty się w ogóle golisz?- zapytałem.

Nagle on wybuchł śmiechem. Prawdziwym, szczerym śmiechem. Nigdy nie słyszałem ani nie widziałem, żeby się śmiał z wyjątkiem tych małych uśmieszków. Zaskoczył mnie. A tym bardziej jego śmiech. Nie był dziwny ani śmieszny jak u większości ludzi. Był taki jak cały on - doskonały. Patrzałem na niego cały czas zachwycony. W końcu się uspokoił i z rozbawieniem spojrzał mi w oczy.

- Naruto, jestem prawie dwudziesto-trzyletnim mężczyzną. Uwierz, że okres dojrzewania mam dawno za sobą.

- To dlaczego nie widziałem nigdy u ciebie cienia zarostu? W szkole to zrozumiałe, bo rano się golisz, ale wczoraj wieczorem?

- Zawsze mi włosy rosły wolniej niż innym w mojej rodzinie. Tak jest też z zarostem.- odpowiedział lekko. Nagle spoważniał.- A co? Lubisz zarośniętych typów?

Czy on ze mną flirtuje? Nie, mam zbyt wybujałą wyobraźnię. Nauczyciel nie flirtowałby z uczniem. Poza tym on pewnie jest hetero i nie lubi chłopców. Szkoda….

- Nie, ale czasami broda wygląda fajnie.- przyznałem.- Jira miał kiedyś brodę i wyglądał okropnie. Nawet gdy miał ją modnie przystrzyżoną. Ale na przykład Asuma – sensei wygląda w brodzie bardzo męsko.

- Rozumiem.- zamyślił się i zmarszczył brwi.- Chyba nie chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że podoba ci się Asuma.

- NIE!- zaprotestowałem szybko. Serio? Asuma?- Nigdy w życiu! Przecież to… no to jest Asuma!

- Nie zauważyłem.- znów się zaśmiał. Co jest dzisiaj z tym człowiekiem!

- Mówiłeś, że masz prawie dwadzieścia-trzy lata. To znaczy, że jesteś pięć lat starszy ode mnie. Już możesz uczyć?

- Zawsze byłem uważany za geniusza. Tak jak mój brat. Dlatego liceum skończyłem po drugiej klasie i potem na studia dzienne na matematykę i zaoczne – fizykę.- byłem w szoku. On w moim wieku już kończył edukację, a ja ledwo jadę z matmy. Nie powiem, zaimponował mi, ale jestem też zazdrosny. Nie dość że jest seksowny i cholernie przystojny to jeszcze nieprzeciętnie inteligentny. Nawet gdyby był gejem nie zainteresowałby się mną.

- To trochę jak Neji. Ale on nie chce szybciej skończyć ze względu na Hinatę. Kiedy masz urodziny?

- 23 lipca.

- Naprawdę? To już niedługo! Ja mam…

- 10 października.- przerwał mi, podając dobrą datę. Zaskoczył mnie. Spojrzałem na niego badawczo. Chyba się zmieszał.- Dane personalne uczniów są w dzienniku i aktach. Nie zauważyłeś, że w tym, ani poprzednim roku nie przychodziłeś do tablicy w ten dzień?- zapytał z żalem w głosie? Nie wiem. Strasznie trudno go rozgryźć. Wróciłem pamięcią do moich urodzin.

- Faktycznie! To miał być prezent?- pokiwał głową z lekkim uśmiechem. Odpowiedziałem mu tym samym.- Dzięki!

Doszliśmy do leśniczówki. To była naprawdę miła i interesująca rozmowa.

- Idę do chłopaków. Do zobaczenia później.- powiedziałem i odszedłem machając do niego.


	7. Rozdział 7

- SKUP SIĘ!- krzyknąłem.- Robisz ten sam przykład czwarty raz! Ile razy mam tłumaczyć ci to samo?!

- No staram się! Po prostu nie mogę zapamiętać, że sinus α to b do c! To mi się myli!- żalił się.

- Właśnie zapamiętałeś.- westchnąłem i wziąłem długopis do ręki., by znów mu wszystko wytłumaczyć.- Rozumiesz już?

- Powiedzmy.- załamałem się.

- Mam nadzieję. Teraz zrób przykłady ze strony 3.

Chwila spokoju. Ten chłopak jest naprawdę tępy z matematyki. Nie mam pojęcia czemu go przepuściłem w pierwszej klasie. Nawet biorąc pod uwagę moje ówczesne zauroczenie nim było to nie logiczne. Dzisiaj przez cały dzień o nim myślałem. Nie mogłem się doczekać tych lekcji. Po rozmowie z nim, miałem kolejną z Kakashim. Była to podobna przemowa jak Jiraiyi. Potem poszliśmy w góry oglądać przyrodę. Nie mówiąc o tym, że to kompletna głupota to jeszcze Naruto wśród ostrych skał, z gipsem i jego pechem. Cały czas go pilnowałem. Następnie obiad i kąpiel w jeziorze. Jak przypuszczałem, Kakashi wrobił Kibę w ten zakład. Najgorszy był czas przed kolacją. Trening z Jiraiyą. Nie mogłem nic nadzorować, bo nie miałbym dobrego usprawiedliwienia gdyby mnie ktoś przyłapał. Bałem się, że wróci cały poobijany, albo co gorsza jeszcze bardziej połamany. Dzisiaj tego właśnie odkrycia dokonałem. Uchiha martwi się o kogoś kto nie jest nim samym. Przykre, ale prawdziwe. Kolejne odkrycie – stałem się bardziej samokrytyczny.

- Sasuke?- miękki głos przerwał moje myśli. Należał do chłopaka, który tak bardzo namieszał mi w dotychczasowym życiu.

- Tak, Naruto? Mam nadzieję, że to ważne skoro przerywasz ćwiczenia.

- Chciałem zapytać czy masz coś do jedzenia.- burknął obrażony.

- Jedzenia? Przecież zaledwie pół godziny temu zjadłeś cztery kiełbaski z ogniska! Jeszcze ci mało?

- Nie moja wina, że jestem głodny!

Westchnąłem.

- Mogą być chipsy i żelki?

- Ty jesz chipsy i żelki?! Jak normalny, niestraszny człowiek?!- zdziwił się, a ja zacisnąłem zęby. To zabawne, że ktoś kogo kocham może mnie rozwścieczyć bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny.

- Zabawne, prawda? Zawsze uważałem, że nauczyciele powinni jeść surowe mięso i popijać je krwią.- wycedziłem.

- To nie tak!- chyba się zorientował.- No bo… ja po prostu nie widziałem żeby nauczyciel jadł takie rzeczy. Nawet Kakashi i Jiraiya sobie odpuszczają. A ja bardzo lubię kwaśne żelki i nigdy nie chcą mi ich kupować!

- Tak się składa, że jestem wprost uzależniony od kwaśnych żelków. Jedyne słodycze, które lubię.

- Świetnie! Mogę?- zapytał z nadzieją. Przytaknąłem i podałem mu paczkę. Uśmiechnął się pięknie.- Dzięki!

- Proszę. A teraz wracaj do obliczeń.

Naprawdę byłem pod wrażeniem jego apetytu. Przez niego zaczynam współczuć Kushinie! Gotowanie dla takiego żarłoka musi być męczące. Była dopiero 20.12 i żałowałem, że Naruto musi tu siedzieć ze mną, a nie kąpać się w nagrzanym przez słońce jeziorze pod okiem Kakashiego. Po południu też nie miał okazji z powodu gipsu i robienia zdjęć. Tak, uparł się, by jednak zrobić kilka zdjęć zażenowanemu Kibie. Nie powiem, żeby było mi go żal. Każę blondynkowi rozwiązać jeszcze dwa zadania i kończymy. Ja też chcę jeszcze dzisiaj popływać. Z drugiej strony ja popołudniu przygotowywałem zadania na dzisiejszy wieczór.

- Zrobiłem!- oznajmił radośnie, podtykając mi pod nos swoją kartkę.

- Dobrze. Sprawdzę, a ty w tym czasie rób następne zadanie.

Zacząłem sprawdzać coraz bardziej dziwiąc się poprawności działań. Chłopak szybko łapie. Jak raz coś dobrze zrozumie, to dalej idzie dobrze mimo jego tępoty. Popatrzyłem na przykłady zadań trygonometrycznych na układzie współrzędnych. Wszystko dobrze. Narysowałem wielkie kółko u dołu strony. Odłożyłem kartkę na bok, przy okazji spotykając wzrokiem wielkie, niebieskie oczy. Chłopak patrzył na mnie badawczo szukając jakiejś odpowiedzi, jakiejś emocji. Nie znalazł jej. Mimo mojego zdziwienia i zadowolenia, na twarzy miałem wciąż obojętną maskę. Spojrzałem na niego z przyganą. Zrozumiał o co chodzi i zabrał się do roboty. Po dwudziestu minutach skończył oba zadania. Zadziwiająco dobrze. Znów na mnie patrzył, ale tym razem błagalnym wzrokiem.

- No już mówię.- uspokoiłem go chłodno nie patrząc w te płonące oczy.- Zrobiłeś postępy dzisiejszego wieczora. Ani jednego błędu. Na dzisiaj koniec.

- Naprawdę? YOSH! Dzięki, Sasuke! Jak nie jesteś dupkiem to świetnie tłumaczysz!

Chciałem mu coś odpowiedzieć, ale już wybiegł z namiotu. Przebrałem się w spodenki kąpielowe i ruszyłem w stronę jeziora. Akurat musiałem trafić na te idiotki Jiraiyi. Sakura i Ino. Czemu one piszczą? Wiem, że jestem przystojny i mam świetne ciało, ale bez przesady. Poza tym to Naruto miał się nim zachwycać! Jak raz chcę, by kręcił mi się pod nogami to akurat musiał zniknąć…

Jak wybiegłem z namiotu sensei, od razu skierowałem się w stronę rzeki. Niby nie wolno nam się oddalać od grupy, ale dzisiaj muszę zrobić wyjątek. Cholerny Uchiha! Czy on musi być taki zajebisty? Musi mi patrzeć w oczy? Zaczynam go lubić, co nie wróży dobrze mojemu ciału. Musiał mi oddać paczkę swoich ulubionych żelków? Przez takie gesty jeszcze chwila i się w nim zakocham, a do tego dopuścić nie mogę! Uczeń w nauczycielu?! Absurd! Może z Kakashim i Tenten to przeszło, ale to Kakashi. On lubi nawet tego wkurzającego brata Gaary. W życiu, by to nie przeszło z Sasuke! Wystarczy spojrzeć na Sakurę i Ino…. Poszedłem w górę rzeki. Gdzieś musi prowadzić. Po górach nie będę chodzić, bo jestem cały obolały od treningu z Jiraiyą. Idiota.

- Broń się, Naruto. Nawet gips może być pomocny w prawdziwej walce. Nie będę cię oszczędzał tylko dlatego, że przez własną głupotę zrobiłeś sobie kuku.- przedrzeźniałem go i kopnąłem niedaleko leżący kamień.

Spadł nieopodal. Podniosłem go i spojrzałem w górę. Nade mną wznosił się piękny wodospad. Więc, dotarłem do końca rzeki… Naprawdę magiczne miejsce. Wodospad ukryty w cieniu drze, w środku lasu, w całkowitej głuszy…. Chyba znalazłem ulubione miejsce! Rozebrałem się i wskoczyłem do chłodnej, ale jakże czystej i przejrzystej wody. Cóż za orzeźwienie! Spojrzałem badawczo na potężny strumień wody. Na filmach za wodospadem zawsze jest jaskinia. Czyżby…? Podpłynąłem i zanurkowałem mając nadzieją nie uderzyć głową w litą skałę. Tak się niestety stało. Porzuciłem płonne wyobrażenia o romantycznej, podwodnej jaskini. Jakbym miał ją z kim odwiedzać…. Nie żebym żałował mojej decyzji. Dobrze, że Gaara i ja zerwaliśmy. Już miałem go dosyć i wcześniej czy później do tego by doszło. Wysuszyłem się i wróciłem do obozu. Właśnie chciałem wejść do namiotu, gdy usłyszałem piski dziewczyn. Nie martwiłem się czy coś, ale byłem po prostu ciekawy, więc poszedłem zobaczyć o co tyle krzyku. A było o co. Gdy dotarłem na miejsce, Sasuke właśnie wychodził z wody. Jego kremowe ciało mokre, odziane tylko w opinające go spodenki moro. Włosy luźno spływające na twarz, jeszcze bardziej czarne niż zazwyczaj. I co najważniejsze, jego bezdenne oczy spoglądające z pogardą na tłum fanek. Jeszcze chwila i by się do nich przyłączył. On naprawdę jest idealny! Ciekawe jak wygląda pod tymi spodenkami…. Kuso! Znowu te natrętne myśli! Wróciłem do namiotu zanim moje ciało zaczęło reagować. To nauczyciel, dupek i przyjaciel! Nie powinienem o nim śnić w TEN sposób. Nie powinienem myśleć o nim. Mimo wczesnej pory położyłem spać do ciepłego śpiwora.


	8. Rozdział 8

A/N Dzisiaj rozpoczynam urodzinowe cztery dni! Jako, że w ten czwartek wypadają moje urodziny postanowiłam zrobić sobie i Wam prezent dodając aż do czwartku. To nie wszystko, ponieważ w ten dzień dodam nową historię i mam nadzieję, że spodoba wam się tak samo jak ta.

**nika0645:** Szczerze mówiąc to ja tobie powinnam dziękować, bo Twoje komentarze sprawiają że aż chcę się pisać. Oczywiście nie tylko Ty piszesz, ale Twoich jest najwięcej i są najbardziej motywujące. Dziękuję za to!

To chyba wszystko z mojej głupiej gadaniny ;D Teraz zapraszam do lektury!  
Charlotte

- Idziemy, dzieci! Wasz ostatni dzień pobytu oznacza ostatnią szansę by się czegoś nauczyć! Ruszcie dupcie, bo nie dojdziemy do tej świątyni przed obiadem!- zawołał pełen pasji przewodnik.

- Słowo daję, jak on jeszcze raz nazwie nas dziećmi lub wspomni coś o naszych „dupciach" to mu przyłożę!- szepnąłem do Kiby, zgrzytając zębami.- Przypomina mi Gai – sensei- wzdrygnąłem się.

- Uspokój się moja dupciu. Przecież facet jest przemiły!- zachichotał w odpowiedzi, jeszcze bardziej mnie wkurzając. Przyłożyłem mu pięścią w głowę.

- Itai! Za co to?- zapytał urażony.

- Domyśl się!- odburknąłem.- Nie jesteś tym pedofilem z przodu, ale i tak mi lepiej!- wyszczerzyłem zęby.

Minęły już dwa tygodnie naszej wycieczki. Jutro o 4.00 rano mamy wyjechać, przez co mamy być około 10.00 w mieście. Nie powiem, cieszę się. Jiraiya i Kakashi nie chcą już grać ze mną w karty, bo srebrnowłosy nadal jest obrażony, Jiraiya daje mi wycisk fizyczny na treningach, a potem Sasuke daje mi wycisk intelektualny na korkach. A! Nie możemy zapomnieć o ciągle okupującej mój namiot Hinacie! Uchiha jest dla mnie coraz milszy, co nie dobrze na mnie wpływa. Naprawdę! Zawsze gdy jestem z nim sam na sam, to trzęsą mi się ręce, że nie mogę ołówka utrzymać! Jak sobie pomyślę, że mamy tak siedzieć co sobotę w moim pokoju, to ciepło napływające na mnie nagłą falę kumuluję się w podbrzuszu.

- Czekać na tyły! Za piętnaście minut powinniśmy dojść!- krzyknął Yamato, nasz przewodnik.

Właśnie jesteśmy na ostatniej wycieczce ze zwiedzania świątyń buddyjskich. Co jak co, ale za tym to na pewno nie będę tęsknić! Ten przewodnik to jakiś tyran! Odwróciłem się. Jasne, jak zwykle. Tyły składały się z leniwego Shiki, obściskującej się parki NejiHina, obrażonego na wszystko Gaary, i Sasuke unoszącego wyniośle głowę i wściekłego, że musi pilnować tej „bandy kretynów". Ku niezadowoleniu Kiby, pomachałem do czarnowłosego. Zauważył, ale tylko wywrócił oczami. Zachichotałem.

- Stary, jesteś pewny że z tobą wszystko gra?- Inuzuka położył mi dłoń na czole.- Chyba masz gorączkę.

- A ty chyba jesteś tępy. Raczej na pewno.- powiedziałem znudzonym głosem. Codziennie ta sama rozmowa.- Mówiłem ci już tysiąc razy, że masz się odpieprzyć od Sasuke. On jest naprawdę zajebisty i byłby dla ciebie milszy gdybyś go nie prowokował. To trudne, ale trzeba się nauczyć, jak się do niego zwracać i czego w rozmowie z nim unikać.

- IDZIEMY!- rozległ się głos za nimi.

- Ty nawet gadasz bardziej w jego stylu.- stwierdził zniesmaczonym tonem.

- Mówię tak jak zawsze.- odparłem już z lekka wkurwiony. Czy on nie może raz przymknąć tej jadaczki?

- Ej, Naru? Mam pytanie.- odpowiedział po chwili, przyciszonym głosem.

- Hmm?- zapytałem, pijąc wodę.

- Czy ty masz romans z Uchihą?- wypalił, a ja zakrztusiłem się wodą. To niedorzeczne! Równie dobrze mucha może mieć romans ze słoniem, lub Afrodyta z Hefajstosem. Eee…. Wróć. Akurat to ostatnie jest prawdą. Przecież oni byli. małżeństwem.

- CO CI ZNOWU ODJEBAŁO, KRETYNIE JEDEN! NIE MAM ŻADNEGO ROMANSU!- wydarłem się na całe gardło, gdy przestałem kasłać. Zwróciłem tym całą uwagę innych na nas. Również uwagę bruneta. No pięknie…. Takie przedstawienie z siebie robić akurat przed jego oczami.

- Ej, no! Nie drzyj się tak.- szatyn w próbie uspokojenie mnie, położył mi rękę na ramieniu. Odetchnąłem.- I w co wlepiacie gały?! Zajmijcie się sobą idioci!- warknął na patrzący w naszą stronę tłum.

- To nie sugeruj takich rzeczy!- krzyknąłem, ale już ciszej. Moja twarz płonęła. Nie ze złości jak wydawało się wszystkim wokół, ale ze spalającego mnie wstydu i pragnienia.- My się po prostu kumplujemy, okay? Tak jak z Kakashim i Jiraiyą.

- Taa, jasne….- chyba nie uwierzył.

Nie odpowiedziałem i odwróciłem głowę w kierunku ścieżki i przewodnika. Ponowił marsz i szedłem w przytłaczającej, ale jakże wygodnej dla mnie ciszy. Muszę już mieć ten trening z Jirą , bo mnie rozniesie! Przeklęty bądź, Inuzuka Kibo! Uderzyłem zagipsowaną ręką w zbocze góry. Gips rozpadł się na trzy części. Wreszcie miałem obie dłonie sprawne, więc zignorowałem wpatrujące się w moje plecy czarne ślepia tłamszące moją radość poczuciem winy.

Po obiedzie, treningu i wcześniejszych korkach z Sasuke, poszedłem się wykąpać do jeziora. Przez dwa tygodnie nie mogłem, więc coś mi się od życia należy, ne? Po nurkowaniu pod wodospad, cały gips mi przemókł i trzeba było jechać do szpitala na zmianę. Myślałem, że Kiba padnie tam na zawał. Gdy zobaczył igłę w dłoni pielęgniarki, to zaczął hiperwentylować. A ona nawet nie była dla mnie. Oczywiście był ze mną. Zażądałem tego. Nie mógłbym, jechać sam na sam z Sasuke po moich wcześniejszych odkryciach. Swoją drogą, miałem rację. Mając zdrową i lekką rękę oraz zapas niewyładowanej złości, Jiraiya był mną zachwycony. Trening poszedł jak z płatka. Przed korkami wziąłem szybką kąpiel, by nie śmierdzieć i poddałem się tej torturze. Zaraz po tym wskoczyłem do jeziora i popłynąłem na środek ciesząc się czystością wody. Rozkoszowałem się nią około dwie godziny. Nawet nie zauważyłem, że zaczął padać deszcz i wszyscy są w swoich namiotach. Wyszedłem z wody i wróciłem do namiotu się ubrać. Podchodząc do mojej tymczasowej sypialni, usłyszałem odgłosy których żaden gej, ani żaden normalny człowiek nie lubi. Przynajmniej jeśli nie chodzi o niego i jego kochanka. Mianowicie usłyszałem pełne satysfakcji jęki Hinaty. Wycofałem się. Co ja mam teraz zrobić? Przecież na deszczu stał nie będę, bo jeszcze jakiegoś choróbka się nabawię. Do Kiby też nie mam co iść, bo z tego co słyszałem poszedł razem z Jiraiyą i innymi do gorących źródeł. Został mi tylko namiot nauczycieli, ale jeśli będzie tam Sasuke nie będę miał w jaki sposób ukryć tego co powinno zostać ukryte. Ewentualnie pożyczę od Kakashiego jakieś ciuchy. Trudny wybór. Iść prawie nagi do seksownego nauczyciela, na którego niepokojąco reaguję, czy zostać i przemarznąć. Westchnąłem i przełamałem się. Włócząc nogami podszedłem do jaśniejącego zapalonym wewnątrz światłem namiotu.

- Kakashi, wchodzę!- zawołałem i zrobiłem to o czym poinformowałem. Jakież było moje zdziwienie, gdy w pomieszczeniu był tylko Uchiha. Miał nogi w śpiworze i chyba czytał książkę. On też wyraźnie się zdziwił na mój widok. Nawet nie zdążył tego ukryć.

- Naruto. Co cię sprowadza?- zapytał już w pełni kontrolując mimikę twarzy.

- Em… ja… no tego…- zacząłem się jąkać. Popatrzył na mnie z kpiną. Podziałało.- Kąpałem się w jeziorze i nie zauważyłem kiedy zaczęło padać, więc poszedłem do mojego namiotu ale tam Neji i Hinata byli… eee… zajęci sobą, a Kiba poszedł z Jirą i dlatego przyszedłem tu.- zakończyłem równie szybko co rozpocząłem.

- Rozumiem.- zamyślił się.- Widzę, że masz cały mokry ręcznik i przemarzłeś.- odwrócił się i rzucił mi coś. Spojrzałem na kolorową rzecz w moich dłoniach. Usiadłem koło niego po turecku.

- Atomówki? Serio?- zapytałem zaskoczony i lekko rozbawiony. On rzucił mi tylko niedowierzające spojrzenie.

- Uwierz, że sam bym tego nie kupił. Jednak w tej chwili liczy się, że jest to czysty, suchy ręcznik, spakowany na właśnie takie sytuacje.

- A więc często na wycieczkach jakiś uczeń wbija ci się do namiotu, cały mokry i przemarznięty?- zapytałem z uśmiechem.

- Cały czas. Szczególnie taki wyjątkowo tępy blondyn z oczami koloru nieba.- uśmiechnął się także.

- Co?- zapytałem przerywając wycieranie się. Czy ja dobrze usłyszałem?

- Słyszałeś. Masz takie oczy i na pewno nie jestem pierwszym, który ci to mówi.- stwierdził lekko, machnął ręką i nastawił wodę na herbatę.

- Tak właściwie, to tak.- stwierdziłem stanowczo. Odchrząknął zaskoczony.

- No to masz już na koncie jedną osobę, która tak mówi.- odrzekł i rzucił w moim kierunku coś dużego i czarnego.- Moja bluza. Chyba nie sądziłeś, że będziesz tu siedział prawie nagi?

Spojrzałem na odzież w ręku. JEGO bluza! Nie wierzę! Na pewno będzie mi bardziej komfortowo mając zasłonięte dolne części ciała, bo zapewne tak będzie. Jestem od niego niższy. Powąchałem bluzę, gdy odwrócił się by zalać herbatę. Ona pachnie nim! I to jak cudownie pachnie! Bez, piżmo i ten unikalny jego własny zapach. Pięknie! Zorientowawszy się co ja tak właściwie robię, szybko wstałem i założyłem na siebie darowaną rzecz. Spojrzał na mnie unosząc jedną brew. No i jak teraz z tego wybrnąć?

- I jak?- powiedziałem pierwsze co wymyśliłem. Gdy dotarły do mnie moje słowa, strzeliłem sobie mentalnego facepalma. Czy ja właśnie zapytałem nauczyciela, SASUKE, czy dobrze wyglądam w jego bluzie?! To musi być jakiś chory sen! Odchrząknął.

- Dobrze. Jest za duża, ale w tym wypadku to lepiej. Wejdź do śpiwora.

- Ale….- zacząłem.

- Naruto, powiedziałem coś!

- Kiedy ja….

- Natychmiast!- krzyknął rozeźlony. Gdy zrobiłem to co kazał, wzrok mu zmiękł.- Twoja herbata.- powiedział podając mi szklankę.- Mówisz, że zastałeś Neji i Hinatę w dość krępującej sytuacji?

- No, nie do końca.- przyznałem.- Nie wchodziłem do środka. Słyszałem z zewnątrz…- zamilkłem.

- Czyżby Neji nie pamiętał, że ma współlokatora?

- Szczerze mówiąc, jak w grę wchodzi Hinata, to on zapomina o wszystkim. W wakacje, gdy Kiba ją obraził to dostał taki łomot, że leżał przez tydzień w szpitalu.- zaśmiałem się.- To był przezabawny widok!

- Przezabawny?- zapytał z kpiną w głosie.

- No. Był tak połamany, że nawet pielęgniarki się chichrały. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jaki mieliśmy z Gaarą ubaw!- znów zachichotałem. Nagle wpadłem na genialny pomysł.- Wiem! Zagrajmy w pytania!

- Ta gra gdzie jeden zadaje pytanie, a drugi musi odpowiedzieć i tak w drugą stronę? Dobrze myślę?- przytaknąłem.- Dlaczego?

- Tak się dowiemy czegoś o sobie. Czasami nawet z tą dwójką ciamajd sobie gramy. To jedyna gra w której nie przegrywają!- wyszczerzyłem zęby.- Jesteśmy teraz kumplami i musimy o sobie wiedzieć dużo rzeczy!

- Niech będzie.- westchnął, a ja poszerzyłem uśmiech.- Zaczynaj.

- Jakiej potrawy najbardziej nie lubisz?- przewrócił oczami.

- Wszystkich słodyczy poza kwaśnymi żelkami . Ramen też można wliczyć w tą kategorię..- odpowiedział. Nie lubi ramen? Szkoda…- Jaką potrawę najbardziej lubisz?

Zaśmiałem się.

- RAMEN!- wykrzyknąłem.- Masz dziewczynę?

- Nie.- odparł krótko.-Twój ulubiony kolor?

- Proste. Pomarańczowy. Dlaczego nie masz dziewczyny?

- Nie interesują mnie.- wzruszył ramionami.- Jesteś sam? Po tym zerwaniu?

- Tak. Jesteś gejem?

- Zmarnowane pytanie. Przed chwilą przyznałem, że jestem.- przewrócił oczami.-Masz kogoś na oku?

- Tak, ale nigdy nie będziemy razem. A ty masz kogoś na oku?

- Tak, pracuję nad tym, chociaż nie sądzę by był chętny. Dlaczego?

- Nie moja liga.- zaśmiałem się, nie patrząc mu w oczy.- Co o mnie sądzisz?

- Jesteś głośny, irytujący i czasami strasznie tępy. Ale po poznaniu cię bliżej uważam, że jesteś też interesujący, uroczy i inteligentny. Cóż, w pewnym stopniu. Podoba mi się też twoja pasja do karate. Masz jakieś zwierzę lub chciałbyś mieć?

- Nie mam, chociaż chciałbym lisa. Bardzo je lubię. Więc jestem uroczy?- próbowałem flirtować.

- Nie ma co ukrywać. Jesteś i przyzwyczaj się do tego. Skąd masz te wąsy na policzkach?

- Oh! Rodzaj znamienia. Mam je od urodzenia. Są ładne, prawda?

- Tak, dodają ci uroku. Skąd znasz Kakashiego i Jiraiyę?

- To nie było pytanie!- oburzyłem się.

- Ale tak brzmiało.- zaśmiał się.- Teraz przestań się dąsać i odpowiedz grzecznie.

- DRAŃ! Ale niech będzie…. Od urodzenia byli obecni w moim życiu. Kakashi to przyjaciel mojego ojca i przy okazji mój. Tak samo Jira, chociaż on jest jeszcze moim ojcem chrzestnym. Gdzie ty właściwie mieszkasz? W jakiej dzielnicy?

- Czyżbyś chciał mnie zgwałcić?- prychnął unosząc kącik ust, patrząc z rozbawieniem jak oblewam się rumieńcem. Drań!- W tej samej co Gaara. Taki duży, beżowy dom z kwietnikiem i sakurą na podwórku. Na pewno zauważyłeś. Dlaczego chcesz wiedzieć?

- Lubię wiedzieć różne rzeczy. Łącznie z miejscem zamieszkania nauczycieli. To bardzo wygodne, gdy na przykład taki Kakashi zamiast do domu z baru, pójdzie do burdelu.

- Jest większym kretynem niż myślałem. Zadaj pytanie.

- Co ci się we mnie najbardziej podoba? Z wyglądu.- uściśliłem.

- Oczy i uśmiech. Masz też ładne ciało, które zaprezentowałeś niecało dziesięć minut temu, oraz włosy. Zresztą mówiłem już. Jesteś uroczy. CAŁY. Czy ty próbujesz ze mną flirtować?

- Tak. Czy chcesz żebym z tobą flirtował?

- Tak. Co ci się we mnie najbardziej podoba?- powtórzył moje pytanie. Otrząsnąłem się z szoku po jego wypowiedzi.

- Ty. Tak jak ty masz ze mną.- uśmiechnąłem się.- CAŁY. Łącznie z charakterem, mimo że czasami jesteś dupkiem.- powtórzyłem, sprawiając, że obie jego brwi podjechały do góry.- Dlaczego nikogo nie masz? Przecież jesteś przystojny.

- Jestem?- zapytał przyglądając mi się, co wywołało u mnie rumieńce.- Mówiłem ci, mam kogoś na oku.

- Tak, jesteś. A raczej, tak, tak uważam. Mówiłeś też, że nie sądzisz by ta osoba była zainteresowana. Dlaczego nie poszukasz kogoś innego?

- Jest to jakieś wyjście, ale nie działa gdy kochasz tą osobę. Byłeś zakochany w Gaarze?

- Nie, szczerze mówiąc wkurzał mnie od dłuższego czasu. Jesteś zakochany w tej osobie?

- Tak, ale to raczej nie jest odwzajemnione. Więc dlaczego pakowałeś się w taki związek?

- To był mój najlepszy kumpel i jakimś uczuciem go darzyłem. Kochałem go, ale nie byłem zakochany, rozumiesz? Czyżby pewność siebie cię opuściła, zimny draniu? Czemu mu po prostu nie powiesz?

- Nie opuściła, tylko patrzę obiektywnie. Jestem dla niego za stary, zbyt nieprzyjemny i on na pewno nie odwzajemnia moich uczuć. A co z tobą? Jesteś zakochany w tej osobie, którą masz na oku?

- Myślę, że tak. Przez ostatni tydzień nie mogłem przestać o niej myśleć. To chyba dobry znak, ne?

- Tak, dobry.- mruknął. Niech zmieni atmosferę! Robi się niebezpiecznie!- Jesteś prawiczkiem?

- CO?!- zatkało mnie.

- No odpowiedz. W końcu to ty zaproponowałeś tą grę!- powiedział z drapieżnym uśmiechem. Chcę wojny? Dobrze!

- Tak, jestem. Jesteś zwolennikiem jednonocnych przygód?

- Nie. Nie lubię się dzielić swoją własnością i sam nie biorę w takowych udziału. Najczęściej są to napaleńcy lecący na wygląd lub kasę. Dlatego preferuję stałe związki. Muszę dobrze poznać daną osobę. A co z Gaarą?- nie spodziewałem się takiej odpowiedzi. Myślałem, że to typ „przygodowy". Przynajmniej w tych sprawach. Z Gaarą? Czyżby miał na myśli moją wcześniejszą odpowiedź?

- Namawiał mnie, ale na namowach się skończyło. Powinienem być wdzięczny mojej kanapie, która łamiąc mi rękę zapobiegła, możliwe że, wymuszeniu.- wzruszyłem ramionami i uśmiechnąłem się diabelsko. W końcu to wojna.- Lubisz ostre zabawy w łóżku?

Zaniemówił. Nie wiem tylko czy z powodu tego co powiedziałem o Gaarze, czy mojego pytania. Po dłuższej chwili przemówił. Znów ten drapieżny uśmiech i znów te podniesione do góry brwi. Przyjął wyzwanie.

- Zależy. Czasem zwykły seks wystarczy. Jeśli masz wystarczająco namiętnego kochanka.- O KAMI - SAMA! Nie dość, że on ze mną flirtuje, to teraz jeszcze mam wizję jego podczas seksu ze mną! DRAŃ! Ale nie dam mu tej satysfakcji. Nie dam się wyprowadzić z równowagi.- Wymuszenie?

- No. Rudzielec zaczął się już niecierpliwić. Obiecywałem, obiecywałem i nie chciałem spełnić. Więc, się w końcu wkurzył. Powiedział, że jestem okropnym manipulatorem, że nie chce już czekać i jeśli się nie zgodzę to weźmie mnie siłą.- przypomniałem sobie. Zawsze, gdy o tym wspominałem czułem ogromny ból. W końcu to był mój chłopak, przyjaciel, a potraktował mnie jak zwykłą dziwkę.- Miałeś dużo związków?

- Trzy? Szczerze mówiąc nie miałem na nie czasu. Opowiadałem ci jak było w moim wypadku. Dodatkowo chodziłem na tenis, pływanie, naukę angielskiego, niemieckiego i francuskiego oraz na… cóż… karate.- uśmiechnął się.- Czemu obiecywałeś i nie dotrzymywałeś słowa?

- Widziałeś Gaarę?! Przecież widać, że nim rządzą hormony! Nie chciałem mieć pierwszego razu z takim idiotą. Poza tym mówię, że nie kochałem go tak jak powinienem. Też nie popieram łóżkowych przygód, a on na pewno by mnie rzucił zaraz po zaliczeniu mnie. Wśród tych trzech był chociaż jeden wystarczająco namiętny?- zaśmiał się.

- Szczerze mówiąc nie był. Wszyscy stosowali się do jakiegoś dziwnego schematu. Na podstawie „daj się przelecieć, czerp przyjemność i idź spać. Nic ponadto nie rób". Którym był Gaara?

- Pierwszym. Wiem, że to żałosne ale związki na siłę są bez sensu. Ten taki był i sam widzisz jak skończyliśmy. Szkoda mi ciebie. Mieć takich kochanków. Byli żałośni. – zaśmiałem się.- Czyli jesteś seme tak?

- Tak byli.- zatracił się w wspomnieniach. Chyba dotarło do niego moje pytanie. Roześmiał się w głos. Jest jeszcze piękniejszy, gdy się śmieje.- Wyobrażasz sobie mnie jako uke? Bo ja nie. To chyba jasne, że jestem dominujący.- wypiął dumnie pierś i uśmiechnął się złośliwie.- A co chcesz rady, Naruto?

- Śnisz! Po prostu… nie masz wrażenia, że kochasz się z kobietą, gdy jesteś cały czas na górze?

- Może czasami. Po prostu jak nic do nich nie czujesz, to nie zwracasz uwagi kto pod tobą leży. Jeśli zdobędę tego o którym mówiliśmy, wtedy ci powiem, jak to jest. Lubi…

-HALOO, paróweczki!- przerwał mu Kakashi, który nagle wszedł do namiotu.- Co wy tu robicie, tak sami? Hmmm?

- Znowu jest pijany.- westchnąłem.- Gdzie byłeś Kakashi?

- Jaaa? U… hip… Tenten. Bardzo dobrze… hip… się bawiliśmy!

- To widzimy.- odpowiedział twardym głosem Sasuke.- Właź do śpiwora i uwolnij nas od swojego towarzystwa.

- Co ty tutaj tak… hip… późno robisz Naruto?

- Późno?- zerknąłem na zegarek Sasuke, przy okazji wykręcając mu rękę. 00.11. Pięknie. A o 4.00 wyjeżdżamy. Ciekawe, gdzie wcięło Jirę.

- Ja już lecę, chłopcy.- uśmiechnąłem się i wybiegłem.

Zostawiłem Sasuke na pastwę Kakasia. Biedny Uchiha. Ostrożnie wszedłem do namiotu. To co zobaczyłem, prawie zwaliło mnie z nóg. Naga Hinata, leżała na nagim Nejim, a pod nimi MÓJ śpiwór! Cholera! Muszę się wrócić. Ale, ale! Spać koło Sasuke z tymi snami? Ja się będę wstydzić spać w domu, a co dopiero z sensei obok! Nie mam wyjścia.

- Wchodzę!- zawołałem tak jak wcześniej. Zobaczyłem jak Uchiha szarpie się z srebrnowłosym. Postanowiłem się nad nim zlitować.- Kakashi! Kładź się albo pokażę Tenten to zdjęcie!

Zesztywniał, ale posłuchał mnie. Przynajmniej nad nim mam jakąś władzę.

- Co ty tu robisz, Naruto?- zapytał Uchiha.

- Nie mam gdzie spać. ONI leżą NADZY na MOIM śpiworze. Rozumiesz co to oznacza?

- Aż za dobrze.- zrobił taką minę, że jeszcze trochę a mu seks obrzydnie!

- Kakashi, gdzie jest Jiraiya?- zapytałem. W końcu miałem spać w jego śpiworze.

- Nie wróci. Znalazł panienkę. A jego uczniowie śpią… hip… u rodziców Anko na… hip… na chacie.- odpowiedział sennie.

- YOSH! W takim razie śpię między wami!- powiedziałem rzucając się do śpiwora. Bądź co bądź było zimno, a ja na sobie miałem tylko bluzę senseia. Po chwili rozległo się chrapanie Kakashiego. Odwróciłem się do bruneta.- Sasuke?

- Hmm?- pewnie jest już na granicy snu.

- Bluzę oddam ci na korkach w sobotę, dobrze?

- Yhymm.

- Masz ładne włosy.- powiedziałem dotykając ich. Wciąż miał zamknięte oczy.

- A ty twarz.- odpowiedział.- Śpij już.

- Naprawdę?

- Tak. Śpij.

Zasnąłem mając serce wypełnione irracjonalnym szczęściem.


	9. Rozdział 9

A/N **Yosss **i **nika0645 **dzięki za komentarze!

Obudził mnie dźwięk budzika. Otworzyłem leniwie oczy, widząc przed sobą złotą, rozmytą plamę. Zamknąłem je z powrotem. Jak zawsze. Przecież śpię na tej chorej wycieczce z tymi niedorozwojami. Zero przestrzeni osobistej. Ale chwila…. Przecież Jiraiya i Kakashi nie mieli nic żółtego. Oni woleli raczej stonowane kolory, za co byłem im niewymownie wdzięczny. Jeszcze tego brakowało, by mieli wystawiać moje poczucie piękna na jakieś oczojebne kolory. Wystarczy, że Naruto ma do nich upodobanie. Właśnie, Naruto…. Wczorajszy wieczór był niezwykły. Praktycznie, cała ta rozmowa była flirtem. Do którego się on przyznał! Nie wierzę, że chciał akurat ze mną…. Ale to nieważne. Najważniejsze są informacje wyciągnięte z niego. Więc jest niewinny…. To tylko podsyciło mój wewnętrzny ogień pożądania. Chcę być jego pierwszym, sprawić żeby wykrzykiwał w ekstazie moje imię, sprawić że już na zawsze będzie tylko mój! Chcę mu zrobić takie rzeczy…. Ale to tylko marzenia. Najgorsza jest sprawa Gaary. JAK ON W OGÓLE ŚMIAŁ DOTKNĄĆ TYMI BRUDNYMI ŁAPSKAMI MOJEGO BLONDYNKA?! I JESZCZE MIAŁ CZELNOŚĆ ZMUSZAĆ GO DO SEKSU! Pobić go nie mogę, co nie zmienia faktu, że mam na to wielką ochotę. A gdyby zlecić to walniętym kumplom – gangsterom mojego aniki? Nie, to wciąż przegięcie ze strony nauczyciela, poza tym to nadal były przyjaciel i ex chłopak Naruto. Westchnąłem i przetarłem oczy. To co zobaczyłem otrzeźwiło mnie lepiej niż wiadro zimnej wody i mocna kawa razem wzięte. Zobaczyłem NARUTO, który bezczelnie, a zarazem słodko się WTULAŁ w mój bok. A obok niego chrapał Kakashi. Nie żeby ten kontakt z blondynem mi przeszkadzał, ale za tkaniną namiotu znajduje się około sześćdziesięciu innych uczniów, w swoich namiotach. A ja nie chcę iść do paki za molestowanie ucznia, czym pewnie by się skończył mój kontakt fizyczny z nim. Ostrożnie odsunąłem jego ręce od siebie i wstałem. Biorąc ciuchy i mydło wyszedłem z namiotu kierując się prosto do rzeczki. Musiałem dokonać ablucji, po prostu nie znosiłem brudu. Także na swoim ciele i ciałach moich bliskich. Dlatego zawsze Itachi sprzątał dom, gdy miałem wpaść z wizytą. Dlatego, zawsze uprzedzałem o wizycie. Zawsze mnie dziwiło jak mężczyzna żonaty i z dzieckiem może mieć tak zapuszczony dom…. Zdjąłem koszulkę i bokserki w których spałem i nagi wszedłem do wody. Otuliła mnie chłodna woda. Była 3.00 w nocy dlatego było ciemno, ale to dodawało temu wszystkiemu czaru. Zawsze bardziej wolałem noc od dnia. Nocą wszystko stawało się piękniejsze, bardziej interesujące i takie… jakby określił to mój brat – magiczne. Po wykonaniu wszystkich czynności, które zwykle każdy człowiek wykonuje gdy się myje, wróciłem do namiotu i niezbyt delikatnie rzuciłem w Kakashiego poduszką. Normalnie bym się wydarł, ale nie chciałem jeszcze budzić blondyna. Za to srebrnowłosy przebijał wszystkie normy. Nie dość że upija siebie i jedną z uczennic na wycieczce szkolnej, to jeszcze w dzień wyjazdu! A potem nie reaguje na budzik, tylko śpi lecząc kaca! Otworzył swoje zdezorientowane oczy, ale najwyraźniej zaniechał narzekania, gdy zobaczył moją minę.

- Wstawaj, kretynie. Jest 3.11! Chcesz się spóźnić? Poza tym ktoś musi obudzić te bachory!- syknąłem już nieźle wkurzony.

- Sam to możesz zrobić! Głowa mnie boli!- jęknął głośno. Naruto poruszył się niespokojnie.

- Nie mogę. Ja zajmuję się Naruto, a ty weź aspirynę i wykonaj swoje obowiązki!- wskazałem otwartą dłonią na śpiącą istotkę, koło tego imbecyla. Otworzył szerzej oczy.

- ŁOŁ!- wyraził swe zdziwienie.- Sasuke, co tu się wczoraj wydarzyło?- zapytał z niepokojem w oczach. Wstał, a ja westchnąłem ciężko.

- Nic takiego o czym myślisz, zboczeńcu! Za dużo czytasz książeczek Jiraiyi. Idź się zajmij sob pół do obudź bachory, zrozumiałeś?!- zapytałem groźnie.

- Kaaaaaaami - saaama, Sasuuuuu! Weź nie bądź taki sztywny!- jęknął, przeciągając się.

- NIE. ZDRABNIAJ. MOJEGO. IMIENIA!- krzyknąłem i kopnąłem go w tyłek tak, że wypadł z pomieszczenia. Kretyn!

Zazgrzytałem zębami słysząc za ścianą materiału, jego mamrotanie o czarnowłosych nauczycielach pełnych frustracji seksualnej. Miałem ochotę tam wyjść i złamać mu ten zasłonięty, maską nos. Ustawiłem mały, składany stolik przy którym nasza czwórka grała w pokera pierwszego wieczoru. Dalej pamiętam tą idiotyczną minę Kiby na widok bikini Tenten, a jeszcze bardziej zapadła mi w pamięć roześmiana szczerym uśmieszek buzia mojego blondwłosego anioła. Anioła? Jakie to patetyczne…. Chociaż w sumie prawdziwe. To on sprawił, że mogę znowu kochać. Kami – sama jaki ja się robię romantyczny…. Skrzywiłem się, usiadłem i zacząłem patrzeć na rozluźnionego i tak spokojnego blondyna. Aż dziw bierze, że nie obudził się po moim wrzasku i biadoleniu srebrnowłosego. Po pięciu minutach zacząłem się pakować, gdy byłem w połowie, rozległ się krzyk Kakashiego budzący młodzież, która ma być przyszłością tego kraju. Chociaż patrząc na nich zastanawiam się czy ten kraj w ogóle ma przyszłość. Kolejne skrzywienie.

- Nie krzyw się tak, bo ci jeszcze zostanie.- usłyszałem delikatny głos obok mnie. Naruto…

- Mi nic nie zaszkodzi. Jestem zbyt idealny.- powiedziałem pewnym siebie głosem. Uniósł kącik ust do góry.

- Och! Marz sobie dalej Uchiha, marz sobie dalej. Nie możesz być ideałem bo to miejsce jest już zajęte. Ty możesz być tylko jego marną podróbką.- odrzekł nonszalanckim tonem.

- Doprawdy?- zapytałem kpiąco.- To kimże jest ten ideał? Udowodnię wszystkim, że to on jest nędznym substytutem mojej osoby.

- Niestety, to ci się nie uda. Nie widzisz?- udał zdziwienie.- Przecież prawdziwą perfekcję masz przed sobą!

Zaśmiałem się w głos. Faktycznie...

- Chciałoby się!- zawołałem.- Na ten tytuł trzeba zapracować. Jesteś o sto lat za młody by mi dorównać.

- W takim wieku nawet nie chciałbym ci dorównywać. Obaj będziemy starzy i pomarszczeni, a ty chcesz się porównywać? Poza tym i tak ja wygram!

- Nie bądź taki pewien, bezczelny smarkaczu!

- Nie bądź takim narcyzem, arogancki staruchu!- krzyknął i pogroził mi pięścią.

Umilkliśmy, ale za parę sekund wybuchliśmy zgodnym, głośnym śmiechem. Ja się przewróciłem na tyłek, a on zaczął tarzać się w śpiworze i ocierać łzy. W końcu się opanowaliśmy i pożegnaliśmy. On poszedł się spakować do swojego namiotu mając pewność, że nie zastanie tam Hinatki, a ja dokończyłem to co wcześniej zacząłem. Nagle odezwała się moja komórka. Rzadko wszyscy z nich korzystali, bo rzadko był zasięg. Jiraiya pierwszego dnia biegał z jednego miejsca do drugiego byle złapać jedną kreskę i uspokoić Kushinę co do jej synka. Odebrałem.

- Uchiha, słucham.- powiedziałem swoim najbardziej formalnym tonem. Nie było możliwości, by interesanci dzwonili na mój prywatny numer, ale też do moich prywatnych kontaktów zwracałem się chłodno.

- Witam, z tej strony Kotoko Taichi, kierowca. Czy mam przyjemność z Uchiha Sasuke?

- We własnej osobie. O co chodzi?

- Wynikł jeden problem z autokarem. W tej chwili wymieniamy jest akumulator i będzie to zrobione najszybciej jak to będzie możliwe, jednakże mechanik mówi że sprawny do jazdy będzie gdzieś koło godziny 11.00.

- To chyba jakiś żart! O 11.00 mieliśmy być dawno w swoich domach! Do tej godziny jest jeszcze ponad siedem godzin! Czy wyobraża sobie pan ile to będzie dla wszystkich roboty? Trzeba zawiadomić rodziców i załatwić jedzenie dla dzieci! I to wszystko przez waszą niekompetencję!

- Wybaczy pan, ale to naprawdę nie nasza wina. Jestem pewien, że dzieciaki mają jeszcze jakieś jedzenie i picie.

- Czy pan siebie słyszy?!- zapytałem delikatnie mówiąc wkurwiony.- To jest młodzież w wieku licealnym! A to znaczy, że nie myślą o niczym innym niż seks, alkohol i jedzenie! Naprawdę sądzi pan, że coś jeszcze im zostało, a nawet jeśli to się tym z innymi podzielą?

- Hmm… cóż… to faktycznie może być problem…- mruknął zażenowany kierowca.- Dobrze, pospieszę mechanika i postaram się skrócić państwa czas oczekiwania do minimum.

- Lepiej, żeby tak było.- powiedziałem groźnie.- I ostrzegam, by nie spodziewał się pan dodatkowej zapłaty. To tylko i wyłącznie wina autokaru i firmy, dlatego może pan zapomnieć o takim żądaniu. Czy wyraziłem się dostatecznie jasno?

- Owszem. Do widzenia.- burknął obrażony.

Rozłączyłem się i wyszedłem ciężkim krokiem z namiotu. Napotkałem po drodze Sakurę i Ino, ale nawet one widząc jaki mam humor dały mi spokój. Przynajmniej tyle z tego wyszło, że nie muszę słuchać ich pisków. Na nieszczęście, namioty są już złożone. Tym bardziej nie spodoba im się ten pomysł. Trudno. Stanąłem przy miejscu, w którym urządzaliśmy ognisko. Zawołałem.

- Za minutę chcę was widzieć wszystkich ustawionych przede mną w dwurzędzie. Wyjątków i usprawiedliwień nie przyjmuję! Tyczy się to również nauczycieli, więc niech ktoś idzie nad rzekę i przyprowadzi Hatake! Z zegarkiem!

Mój głos podziałał tak, jak się tego spodziewałem. Nagle wszyscy rozbiegli się wołając przyjaciół i przekazując wiadomość. Także nad rzekę pobiegła spora grupka. Po pięćdziesięciu trzech sekundach wszyscy stali równo z przerażonymi minami. Nie dziwię się im. Tego tonu nie używam często, bo mój normalny starczy, ale gdy już używam to na lekcji mają prawdziwą apokalipsę. Uśmiechnąłem się wrednie i popatrzałem na tą wątpliwą przyszłość. Wszyscy mieli przerażone miny. Oprócz Naruto. On zachowywał się tak jakby powstrzymywał się przed wybuchnięciem śmiechem. Mentalnie westchnąłem. Dla tego chłopaka już nic się nie da zrobić, skoro śmieje się w takiej sytuacji.

- Przed chwilą dzwonił do mnie nasz kierowca! Okazało się, że akumulator się zepsuł i trzeba go wymienić. Autokar ma być sprawny dopiero koło 11.00, ale po moich… hmm… argumentach kierowca powiedział, że pogoni mechanika. W tej chwili jesteśmy bez jedzenia, ale rodzice Anko – sensei chętnie was nakarmią. Kto jest też chętny pójdzie ze mną również do gorących źródeł, a reszta zostanie z Kakashim i popływa w jeziorze albo cokolwiek. Teraz się rozejdziecie i poinformujecie rodziców, że powrót się przesunął i jest zaplanowany na 17.00. Uprzedźcie, że zawsze to może się zmienić i jest to tylko godzina planowa. Wykonać!

Miałem dość. Patrzenie na uśmiechy na twarzach dziewcząt gdy wspomniałem o gorących źródłach. Powinienem przypomnieć, że baseny są oddzielne zanim będą chciały w przypływie szału zniszczyć przedziałkę. Wzdrygnąłem się i poszedłem w stronę pola treningowego Nauto i Jiraiyi. Usiadłem na pieńku, żeby tylko oderwać się od tej zgrai bachorów. Nagle na moich oczach znalazły się dwie małe dłonie, zakrywając mi widok. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem.

- Zgadnij ktoo!- zawołał głos za mną.

- Nie muszę.- odparłem spokojnie.- Czemu na zbiórce wyglądałeś tak jakbyś chciał się roześmiać?

- Bo miałeś zabawną minę.- odparł z uśmiechem usuwając swoje ręce.- Zawsze taką masz, gdy jesteś w TYM humorze. Tylko zwykle nie okazuję rozbawienia, bo z twoją naturą choleryka wiem, że nie zdałbym do następnej klasy. Skąd wiedziałeś, że to ja?

- W TYM humorze? To znaczy? I tak byś nie zdał z twoimi zdolnościami matematycznymi. Skąd?…- tu uśmiechnąłem się lekko.- Tylko ty masz takie małe i delikatne rączki.

- EJ! Moje dłonie są duże i męskie!

- Taaa, jak uważasz.- odparłem z drwiną.- Odpowiesz mi?

- W TYM humorze znaczy ten humor, który masz gdy akurat Kaka – chan coś głupiego palnął. Albo gdy czyta Icha Icha zamiast cię słuchać. Lub kiedy jakiś uczeń niechcący rzuci ciebie kredą zamiast kolegę, lub gdy przechwytujesz liściki na lekcji, albo zabierasz komórki i ściągi!

- Tak, tak, już rozumiem.- burknąłem obrażony. Przesadzał bezczelny, słodki smarkacz! STOP! Bez 'słodki'!- Czemu wstałeś dzisiaj tak wcześnie?

- Ech…. Od tamtego pamiętnego spóźnienia już wstaję punktualnie. Jiraiya tak mi dał w kość, że normalnie siedzieć nie mogłem. Nie widziałeś jak się kręciłem na korkach?

- Zauważyłem.- skrzywiłem się.

- Mówiłem żebyś się nie krzywił.- zauważył, a ja prychnąłem.- Z uśmiechem jesteś przystojniejszy! Nigdy nie wyrwiesz tej twojej miłości jak się będziesz tak na wszystko krzywił.

Zesztywniałem.

- Tak uważasz?- podniosłem brew do góry.

- Oczywiście!- odkrzyknął z uśmiechem.- Chociaż i tak już robisz wrażenie. Na twoim miejscu nie szedł bym z nami do gorących źródeł.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo nie tylko dziewczyny na ciebie lecą. Chłopacy się bardziej boją, ale moi kumple geje uważają że jest z ciebie ciacho.- zaśmiał się, a mi serce przyspieszyło. Może on też tak myśli?- Nawet Gaara tak uważał, chociaż był już wtedy ze mną.

- Ty też tak sądzisz?- zapytałem, a on się zarumienił.

- Eee… Patrz! Słońce wschodzi! Już chyba trzeba wracać.- zmienił temat.- Mieliśmy iść do gorących źródeł!

Skoczył i odwrócił się, a ja wstałem lekko. Wziąłem tą wyraźną zmianę tematu za odpowiedź twierdzącą.


	10. Rozdział 10

- Aaach! Jak miło!- westchnąłem prawie stapiając się z wodą. Byliśmy w gorących źródłach już dwie godziny, a ja dopiero wszedłem do wody. Razem z Sasuke szukaliśmy Jiraiyi, podobno miał tutaj gdzieś spać.

- Całkiem, ale na mnie czas.- powiedział stanowczo Neji.- Muszę iść do Hinaty. Chciałbym jeszcze iść z nią na spacer.

- Taa, idź se.- odpowiedziałem lekceważąco, ale nagle coś sobie przypomniałem.- Neji, możesz wziąć sobie mój śpiwór.

- Po co? Jest zbyt pomarańczowy.

- Jakoś wczoraj w nocy ci to nie przeszkadzało! Słuchaj, ja nic do was nie mam, ale jak już TO robicie to nie na śpiworach innych! Nie lubię mieć śladów spermy na czymś do czego się wtulam! – krzyknąłem rozeźlony. Nic się nie stało, przeszło od pół godziny byliśmy sami. Przynajmniej tak mówił Neji. Że jakiś jego kumpel wyszedł zanim ja wszedłem. Widziałem minę bruneta. Jakby mi nie dowierzał.

- A dużo miałeś takich sytuacji?- usłyszałem zza pleców głęboki głos. Pięknie, jeszcze jego tu brakowało. Odwróciłem się. Przy krawędzi basenu stał Uchiha patrzący na mnie kpiąco. Szybko się od niego odwróciłem i skrzyżowałem ramiona na piersi.

- Nie i bardzo się z tego cieszę!- fuknąłem.- A ty serio zabierz ten śpiwór!- krzyknąłem do, już, odchodzącego białookiego. Usłyszałem koło siebie plusk i z całej siły starałem się w tamtą stronę nie patrzeć.- Czemu wszedłeś dopiero teraz? Skończyliśmy 10 minut temu.

- Po tym co mi powiedziałeś?- spytał retorycznie podnosząc brew.- Jakoś nie mam ochoty wchodzić do wody pełnej napalonych nastolatków. Jako, że widziałem kilku chłopców kręcących się przy wejściu postanowiłem zaczekać. Wszedłem dopiero gdy nikogo nie widziałem. A w basenie byliście tylko wy.

- Dlaczego tylko my? Może też chcieliśmy cie zmolestować?- zapytałem z wyszczerzem.

- Po pierwsze: nie dalibyście rady mnie zmolestować. Po drugie: tutaj jest bezpiecznie. Hyuuga jest hetero, co udowodnił całując się z tą swoją Hinatką wszędzie gdzie i kiedy popadnie.- nawet nie wiesz jak się mylisz z tym bezpieczeństwem….

Kuso. Przez całą wycieczkę mam tylko jego w głowie. Od kilku dni pocą mi się przy nim dłonie i wali serce. Co się ze mną dzieję, ja się pytam?! Przyznaję, zawsze uznawałem go za seksownego ale nigdy nie byłem na niego napalony! A teraz jestem! Cały dzień czuję jakby mnie coś do niego przyciągało! Myśl, Naruto, myśl! Co może wywoływać takie objawy? Czekaj, czekaj…. Musi coś by…. Nieeeee! To nie może być to! Nie mówcie mi, że to jest to co myślę - JA UWAŻAM GO ZA PRZYJACIELA! To jest głupie, bo to w końcu znienawidzony nauczyciel matmy, ale przynajmniej mam rozwiązanie i powód tych wszystkich dziwnych znaków. Chociaż dziwne jest to, że działa na moje ciało bardzo pobudzająco. Żaden inny przyjaciel nie wywoływał i nie wywołuje u mnie takich reakcji. Nawet Gaara. Dziwne, ale to nieważne. Wezmę to za skutek uboczny. Ale ta rozmowa z Sasuke…. Co on wtedy mówił? Że ciągłe myślenie o tej samej osobie to dobry znak zakochania się? Nieee, to niemożliwe. Poza tym te objawy przypominają trochę te które mam od początku roku. Pocenie dłoni, walenie serca, ból brzucha. Takie same jak przed wycieczką i od początku nauki w tym liceum. A to przecież niemożliwe bym kochał kogoś od tak zwanego „pierwszego spojrzenia", albo kochał kogoś innego będąc jednocześnie w związku z Gaarą. Idiotyzm. Naprawdę, oglądam za dużo oper mydlanych z mamą.

- Wiesz? Właśnie coś sobie uświadomiłem.- powiedziałem z uśmiechem.

- Co takiego?- zapytał lekko zdziwiony.

- To że cię lubię. Tak bardzo.- rozszerzył oczy.- Naprawdę uważam cię za przyjaciela!

- Tak?- powiedział jakby zawiedziony. Czyżby domyślił się, że wczoraj chodziło mi o niego? Niemożliwe.- Mogę ci powiedzieć, że ja ciebie też polubiłem.- uniósł kącik ust. Jednak miałem rację. Nie wiedział.

- Naprawdę? To świetnie! Będziesz chodził ze mną do kina, ne? I zabierał mnie na obiad?- zapytałem podekscytowany. Zaśmiał się.

- Chcesz w końcu chodzić na przyjacielskie spotkania czy randki?- zapytał a ja cały spłonąłem szkarłatem. Kolejna reakcja, której nie rozumiem i która nie pasuje mi do naszych relacji.

- Ja, Kakashi, Jiraiya i czasami mój tata często tak robimy. Kaka – chan i Jira zabierają mnie na obiady do Ichiraku na ramen! A potem idziemy na kręgle albo coś. Mówią, że to lubią, chociaż ostatnio przez Gaarę nie miałem dla nich czasu i chodzili sobie sami.- powiedziałem zawiedziony jego odmową.

- Wiem, mówili mi o tym. Co do tych spotkań zobaczymy, ale przeciwko kartom nie mam nic złego i możemy się kiedyś umówić. Chcę znowu zobaczyć jak dajesz im wycisk.

- YOSH! Dzięki Sasuke!

Wykrzyknąłem i zanurzyłem się aż po brodę w gorącej wodzie. Taaaaka przyjemna! Nagle przypomniałem coś sobie, co wcale nie poprawiło mi humoru. Przeciwnie.

- Maa, maa Sasuke!

- Czego ty znowu chcesz?- westchnął zmęczonym głosem i otworzył oczy patrząc na mnie.

- Jak mi idzie na korkach?

- Znośnie. Dlaczego pytasz?- zapytał zdziwionym głosem.

- Tak sobie. Staram się?- wypytywałem dalej.

- Ty mi to powiedz.

- Ale ja muszę wiedzieć!- krzyknąłem a on westchnął ponownie i podniósł się z pozycji półleżącej do siadu.

- Dlaczego chcesz wiedzieć?

- Nieważne. Po prostu powiedz!

- Nie krzycz. Nic ci nie powiem dopóki nie powiesz mi po co chcesz wiedzieć! Te informacje są dla twoich rodziców.

- Raaaany! Ale ty jesteś uparty Sasuke, nooo!- fuknąłem, ale przełamałem się. Musiałem to wiedzieć!- Pamiętasz co mówił mój ojciec zaraz po wybuchu mojej matki? Że jak będę się starać to kupi mi TO! Dlatego pytam się czy się staram! A jeśli nie to mógłbyś troszkę okłamać moich rodziców?- zrobiłem minę zbitego psiaka, ale ten dupek nie patrzył na mnie! Kakashi mu pewnie o tym powiedział…

- Czy ty właśnie prosisz mnie bym okłamał twoich rodziców?!- zbulwersował się, ale podniósł na mnie wzrok. Mam cię! Natychmiastowa zmiękło mu spojrzenie. Na wszystkich to działa.

- Tak troszkę, Sasuke. Troszeczkę. Dla mnie….- wyszeptałem wciąż trzymając ten sam wyraz twarzy.

- Jeżeli mi powiesz czym jest TO.- odparł zrezygnowany. Kaaami! Nigdy nie pomyślałbym, że mam taką władzę nad moim znienawidzonym sensei. Znaczy byłym znienawidzonym. Wyszczerzyłem do niego zęby.

- Jasne! To żadna tajemnica!- powiedziałem, poprawiając pozycję by krawędź basenu nie wpijała mi się w plecy.- TO jest motorem. A dokładnie śliczną, warczącą, pomarańczowo-czarną Yamahą!- roześmiałem się i spojrzałem na jego minę. Czy mi się wydaje, czy go zatkało?

- Motorem? Umiesz jeździć na motorze?- zapytał.

- No jasne! A myślałeś, że dlaczego nie mam auta do tej pory?- spojrzałem kpiąco.- Cały ten czas liczyłem, że moi rodzice kupią, a właściwie pozwolą mi kupić motor. Nawet nie wiesz jak byłem ci wdzięczny tamtego dnia. Sami z siebie ruszyli ten temat kapitulując i ulegając moim namowom! Gdybyśmy wtedy mieli takie relacje jak teraz to bym się wyściskał za to!- przyznałam, wciąż się szczerząc.

- Soka.(jap. Rozumiem)- powiedział zamyślony.- Powinniśmy już wracać. Zbliża się ósma.

- Coooo? Siedzimy tutaj prawie dwie godziny?! Jakim cudem? Ale czas szybko leci, prawda?

- Jak masz dobre towarzystwo to tak.- powiedział.

- Awwww! Uważasz mnie za dobre towarzystwo?- uśmiechnąłem się szerzej. Prześlizgnął po mnie wzrokiem, oceniając mnie. Jak się cieszę, że połowę mnie zasłania woda.

- Nie pochlebiaj sobie, dobe.

- Jak mnie nazwałeś zimny draniu?

- Dobe. Masz coś ze słuchem? To pierwsze objawy poważnej choroby!- udał zmartwionego.

- Sasukeee! Chcesz się bić o tytuł dobe? Za chwilkę nie będziesz taki pewny siebie, jak rozgniotę cię w trzy sekundy!

- Nie byłbym tego taki pewien.- odpowiedział z lekkim drwiącym uśmiechem. Wstał, a ja znowu odwróciłem wzrok. Zdążył mi tylko mignąć jego zgrabny tyłek.- Chodź. Wracamy.

- HAI!- krzyknąłem, ale najpierw poczekałem, aż wyjdzie.

Po kąpieli i pełnym krępującej ciszy spacerze, wróciliśmy na pole campingowe. Nie mieliśmy wiele do roboty, tylko trzeba było rozdać prowiant podarowany nam przez państwo Mitarashi. Autokar zajechał punktualnie o 10.30. Wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą i dopiero wtedy zaczęły się kłótnie. O miejsca oczywiście. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale nagle większość chłopaków chciała siedzieć ze mną. Nie rozumiem tego nagłego „trendu" na mnie. Ludzie mi niejednokrotnie mówili, że jestem uroczy ale bez przesady. Poza tym ten mój „urok" stosuję tylko Kakashim, by podjął się wyzwania po swojej przegranej w karty. Nieważne, bo dwóch gości się pobiło o miejsce koło mnie i koniec końców siedzę znowu z Sasuke. Nie żeby mi to przeszkadzało, ale chciałbym mieć coś do gadania. Wjechaliśmy jeszcze do najbliższego marketu na jakimś zadupiu, gdzie kupiłem pełno chipsów i kwaśnych żelków. Muszę mieć przecież na uwadze z kim siedzę, a mi samemu smakują te smakołyki. Kupiłem też dużą butlę Mountain Dew, trzy batony i kilka Ramen instant. Na później. Po zakupach ruszyliśmy w sześciogodzinną drogę powrotną. Prawie od razu założyłem słuchawki w pogrążyłem się w dźwiękach granych przez Imagine Dragons. Spojrzałem na Sasuke i mało oczy nie wyszły mi z orbit. W dłoniach trzymał jakąś teczkę, a na nosie miał OKULARY! Proste, czarne, prostokątne oprawki zsuwające mu się lekko z prostego, ładnego nosa. Wygląda jeszcze bardziej seksownie! Przełknąłem głośno, a on odwrócił głowę w moją stronę z uniesioną brwią. Eeee…. No myśl, Naruto!

- Nie patrz się tak. Po prostu nie wiedziałem, że nosisz okulary.- machnąłem lekceważąco ręką, a on lekko się uśmiechnął.

- Jeszcze dużo rzeczy o mnie nie wiesz, dobe.- odparł.

- Drań!- krzyknąłem.- A mogę się dowiedzieć?- zapytałem entuzjastycznie.

- Co masz na myśli?- znów ta brew.

- Znów gra w pytania?- zaproponowałem.

- Niech będzie. Zaczynaj.- uśmiechnął się.

- No to na początek….- rozejrzałem się i mój wzrok padł na białą teczkę w jego dłoniach.- Co czytasz?

- Badania prof. Merane na temat pewnej planetoidy w galaktyce Andromedy.

- Jaaaakie nudy!- ziewnąłem na potwierdzenie moich słów.- Zadaj pytanie.

- O jakim romansie mówił Kiba podczas wczorajszej wycieczki?- zapytał, a ja spaliłem buraka. Ten idiota psiarz!

- Um… eee… no jakby ci to… bo widzisz….- zacząłem gubić słowa i sens, ale wziąłem wdech i opanowałem myśli, słowa i , co najważniejsze, rumieniec. Spojrzałem w dół.- O moim romansie z tobą.

- Ze mną? Jakim sposobem?- zaskoczyłem go. Nie dziwię się.- Masz ze mną jakiś romans? I ja nic o tym nie wiem?!

Zaśmiałem się. On jest naprawdę zajebisty, skoro potrafi wybić mi z głowy głupoty Kiby jednym tekstem. Nie, żebym wątpił. Posłałem mu uśmiech.

- Znów moja kolej! Nie zadaję się pytań tak lekkomyślnie!- wytknąłem mu język.

- Nie wytykaj tak tego jęzora, bo ci jeszcze go ktoś odgryzie. – zrobił dziwną minę. Taką tęskną?- Pytaj.

- Umiesz dobrze fizykę i matmę, to dlaczego nie uczysz też chemii? Przecież też jest ścisła.

- Mam uprawnienia, by jej uczyć, ale nie wyrobiłbym się z czasem. Już teraz jestem zarobiony. Dlaczego zdjąłeś gips tak… nowoczesnym sposobem?

- Bo pod ręką nie miałem nic innego niż góra. Przeszkadzał mi we wszystkim, szczególnie treningu z Jirą.- wskazałem palcem białowłosego rozmawiająco wesoło z Kakashim.- Poza tym na mnie zawsze wszystko goi się jak na psie. Rany zasklepiają się w przeciągu nocy, a złamania w ciągu tygodnia i tydzień rehabilitacji. Ja zostawiłem w gipsie na dwa tygodnie, przez co rehabilitację mam za sobą.- wyszczerzyłem się do niego, mając nadzieję, że zrozumiał moją pokręconą logikę. Sądząc po jego minie to nie, ale mogę się założyć że nie zapyta. Duma mu nie pozwoli.- Mówiłeś, że jesteś sam, więc dlaczego masz taki wielki dom? Nie jesteś w nim samotny?

- Jestem.- westchnął.- Ale to dom po moich rodzicach. Jak zginęli to oddany został mi dom, a mój brat zgarnął większość udziałów w firmie. Dlaczego uczysz się w normalnej szkole, a nie elitarnej? Twoi rodzice są bogaci i ich stać, a przecież każdy rodzic chce by jego dziecko otrzymało najlepsze wykształcenie.

- Taa, może i racja, ale moja mama się w takiej uczyła zanim jej nie przenieśli i wie co tam się dzieje. Co druga laska w ciąży, dragi i pełno dzieciaków w szpitalach ciężko pobitych. Dlatego wybrali mniejsze zło w postaci szkoły publicznej. Wczoraj mówiłeś, że wszyscy lecą na twoją kasę. Masz aż taką wysoką pensję nauczyciela?- zapytałem, a on się lekko zaśmiał.

- Nie, moja pensja to zaledwie jedna czwarta moich miesięcznych zarobków. Mówiłem już, że moja rodzina ma firmę, a ja jestem tam wiceprezesem. Poza tym mam też spory spadek. Moja rodzina to znany klan. Nie słyszałeś nigdy wcześniej nazwiska Uchiha?- spytał, a ja zastanowiłem się. Chyba coś kiedyś w telewizji… ale nie mam pewności bo szybko przełączyłem.

- Nie, nigdy.- stwierdziłem.

- No tak, raczej nie interesujesz się giełdą.- odpowiedział.- Zapytaj.

- Co? Aaa, no tak! Wiesz, jesteś trochę podobny do mnie. Dziecko bogatych i znanych rodziców. Ty też masz mieć w przyszłości zaaranżowane małżeństwo?- przypomniałem sobie rozmowę z rodzicami sprzed 4 lat, zanim dowiedzieli się o mojej orientacji.

Ostrzegali, bym zawsze się zabezpieczał i pilnował z dziewczynami, bo nie mogę żadnej zrobić dziecka, ponieważ mam mieć kiedyś zaaranżowane małżeństwo dla dobra interesów i według tradycji klanu Uzumaki. Mówili, że jest im bardzo przykro z tego powodu, ale to jest niezbędne i przy odrobinie szczęścia zakocham się w tej osobie jak matka w ojcu. Powiedzieli, że postarają się wybrać dla mnie miłą i dobrą osobę. W wieku szesnastu lat, dobra osoba zmieniła się na dobrego faceta. Westchnąłem, chciałbym być biedniejszy. Jest to idiotyczne, bo przecież, należę również do klanu Namikaze a oni nie mają takich dziwnych tradycji. Wtedy rodzice wyjaśnili mi, że zwykle to córka przejmuje tradycje rodziny matki, ale w wypadku jedynaka nie jest ważna płeć i to pierworodny przejmuje obowiązki córki. Jak ja chciałem wtedy siostrę! Jednak nie będę jej już mieć. Po moich narodzinach rodzice stwierdzili, że jedno dziecko im starczy bo nie mają już czasu dla mnie. Naprawdę ich kocham, ale nie rozumiem. I tak już mama jest zbyt zaangażowana w moje życie, a oni narzekają że nie poświęcają mi zbyt dużo czasu. Sasuke odchrząknął, budząc mnie tym samym z przykrych, ale zaakceptowanych już wspomnień i informacji.

- Niestety tak. Mój klan ma takie tradycje od dawna i wiąże się tylko z „korzystnymi" rodzinami. W moim wypadku, kandydata wybiera mój brat, ponieważ nasi rodzice nie żyją. Jeszcze żonę dla niego wybierali właśnie oni. To też jest kolejny powód dlaczego nie mogę być z tą osobą, którą kocham.

- Taaa.- potwierdziłem.- Mamy przesrane.

- Z grzeczności nie zaprzeczę.- odpowiedział skrzywiony.

- No nie krzyw się!- warknąłem do niego i uniosłem dłonie do jego twarzy. Wziąłem oba kąciki ust w palce i pociągnąłem do góry. Za sekundę miałem przed sobą Sasuke z pięknym uśmiechem i oczami rzucającymi gromy. Zmarszczyłem na niego brwi.- Z oczami też ci coś zrobić?

- Mozes sobe dalowac.- powiedział z trudem przez zawładnięte przez moje dłonie usta, a ja roześmiałem się i puściłem go. Zamiast tego dotknąłem jego czarnych włosów.

- Naprawdę masz ładne włosy. Takie ciemne jak noc, ale jednocześnie weselsze od niej. I nie są do końca czarne. Taka granatowa czerń.- powiedziałem szczerze bawiąc się kosmykiem przy jego uchu.

- Naruto…- spojrzał na mnie zamglonymi oczami. Czyżby był zawstydzony?

- Taak, wiem.- westchnąłem i odsunąłem się.- Mam się nie spoufalać. Wiem, że teraz twoja kolej, ale mogę ci zadać pytanie?

- Możesz. I tak ta gra zaczęła mnie nudzić, więc pytaj.- powiedział ze swoim zwyczajnym wyrazem twarzy.

- Mówiłeś coś o karate. Jak długo trenowałeś i dlaczego?

- Zwykła rzecz. Klan wymagał ode mnie znania przynajmniej jednej ze sztuk walki, więc na karate chodziłem od 5. roku życia. Od ciebie przecież też się tego wymaga. Dlatego na to chodzisz, prawda? Hyuuga tak samo, tylko że oni wybrali kendo.

- Ja? Nie. W sumie to rodzice poddali mi ten pomysł, ale miałem prawo odmówić.- zastanowiłem się.- Urządzimy sobie kiedyś sparing?

- Jak znajdę czas…- odparł z chłodną miną. Jednak ja wiedziałem że to znaczyło tyle co: Oczywiście! Uśmiechnąłem się do niego i poczęstowałem go moimi żelkami.


	11. Rozdział 11

Jeszcze około pół godziny w tym autokarze pełnym rozwrzeszczanej… ech … młodzieży. Chociaż na jednego nie narzekam. Spojrzałem w bok. Blondyn kręcił się na swoim miejscu ze słuchawkami w uszach i poruszał ustami bezgłośnie śpiewając z wykonawcą. Muszę się go zapytać czego słucha. To naprawdę dziwne, że wiem o jego życiu miłosnym i prywatnym tak dużo, a nie wiem takich drobnostek. Rozmawialiśmy ze sobą przeszło sześć godzin jedząc żelki i chipsy. Zastanawiało mnie czy on dla mnie kupił te żelki czy dla siebie, bo co kończyła się paczka, wyciągał nową – taką samą. Zdjąłem okulary i schowałem do etui wyciągając paczkę miętowych, ostrych gum. Musiały być ostre. Nie rozumiem ludzi, którzy lubią mdłe, albo pół słodkie miętowe. Nie mają smaku. Wyciągnąłem dłoń z paczką w jego stronę. Zdziwił się ale ściągnął słuchawki i wziął z paczki dwie gumy. Po kilku sekundach jego twarz ozdobił piękny rumieniec i dziwny grymas. Szybko wyciągnął napój i ugasił ogień w gardle. Posłałem mu pytające i jednocześnie niewinne spojrzenie.

- Mówiłeś, że lubisz ostre, ale nie przypuszczałem że aż tak!- wydyszał z trudem. Starałem się nie roześmiać. Jego wyraz twarzy był bezcenny. Jeszcze ten oskarżycielski ton połączony ze słodkim rumieńcem.

- Ostre, to ostre. Nie wiem czego się spodziewałeś.- powiedziałem, gdy już się opanowałem.

- Spodziewałem się, że nie będą palić tak jak lekarstwo, które dostaję od matki na ból gardła połączone z imbirem!- znów wydyszał. Wydyszał… hmmm… chciałbym żeby dyszał tak w… NIE, DOŚĆ!

- Trzeba było nie brać. Łaski mi nie zrobiłeś.- odpowiedziałem.

- No dobra, nie chcę się kłócić, okay?- przewrócił oczami.- Po prostu się nie spodziewałem i tyle.

- Cokolwiek.- machnąłem ręką, na co on westchnął. Męczyłem go?- Czego słuchasz?

- Przerwałeś mi akurat kawałek Linkin Park.- powiedział, ziewając rozkosznie.- Ogólnie słucham muzyki w tym stylu. Od rocka do metalu, chociaż jego zostawiam na cięższe dni. Jak mam doła albo jestem wkurwio… eee… wkurzony.- poprawił się.

Dlaczego? Wcześniej przeklinał przy mnie i nie robiłem mu ku temu wymówek, więc dlaczego teraz? Rozejrzałem się i zobaczyłem stojącego nade mną Gaarę. Przez niego? No tak, on nic nie wie o naszych dość bliskich relacjach. Chciałem go zignorować, ale przecież nie mogę. A nóż się coś stało z jakimś uczniem? Wtedy to ja bym odpowiadał i miałbym już w ogóle zero szans na przekonanie do siebie blondynka i przekonanie siebie, że on jest już dorosły i wie co robi, nawet jeśli to związek z nauczycielem. Tym razem to ja westchnąłem cicho, by nikt nie zauważył. Nie, takie zachowanie nie pasowało do strasznego nauczyciela mat-fiz Konohy. Spojrzałem na rudego jak na gówno, lub robaka. Takiego małego, którego mogę z łatwością rozgnieść w każdej chwili butem. Oj, chłopak nie będzie miał łatwego życia od pojutrza.

- No Sabaku. Coś się stało, że niepokoisz mnie swoją obecnością?

- Niepokoję? Pan się nagle taki strachliwy zrobił?- odparł, marszcząc nos i patrząc na mnie wściekle.

- W tym wypadku niepokoisz znaczy tyle samo co drażnisz, ale jestem na tyle dobrze wychowany by nie odzywać się w sposób chamski do moich uczniów. Widać tobie brakuje manier, tym bardziej że rozmawiasz z osobą starszą i MĄDRZEJSZĄ od siebie.- podkreśliłem.

- Zapomniałem że jesteś już, sensei, zniedołężniałym staru…

- GAARA!- zawołał blondyn, przerywając mu i patrząc na nas twardym spojrzeniem. Jeśli dotąd uważałem, że niebo nie może nagle się pokryć ciemnymi chmurami, to pierwszy raz od długiego czasu nie miałem racji.- Przestań się kłócić z Sasuke – sensei, bo akurat w tym wypadku ma rację!- bronił mnie przed byłym? Akurat mnie? Chyba faktycznie uważa mnie za przyjaciela.

- Bronisz GO?!- zapytał zszokowany rudzielec. W tym wypadku nie mogłem go winić.

- To nie twoja sprawa.- odpowiedział szybko.- Teraz spadaj jeśli nie masz żadnej sprawy do mnie albo Sasuke.- zakończył, ale po namyśle dodał.- Sensei.

Najważniejsze – utrzymać pozory. Chociaż Inuzuka wie. A jeśli Inuzuka wie, to znaczy że jutro będzie wiedziała cała szkoła.

- Chcę z tobą porozmawiać.- zaczął rudy.

- Skąd pomysł, że ja chcę?

-Proszę, Naru…. Chcę tylko pogadać.

- O czym?

- O nas.

- Nie ma już NAS.

- Nie w tym sensie. Proszę….- powiedział, a Naruto zmierzył go spojrzeniem. W końcu po dłużącej się ciszy odpowiedział.

- Niech będzie.

Wstał, przeprosił mnie, i poszedł z nim gdzieś na tyły autokaru. Cały ten czas nasłuchiwałem głosu blondynka, by mieć pewność że go nie porwali albo coś. Naprawdę, staję się paranoikiem. Nie zauważyłem nawet, że Jiraiya i Kakashi przyglądają mi się ze śmiechem. Cóż, przynajmniej na początki nie zauważyłem. Zaraz po zorientowaniu się, rzuciłem im obu wściekłe spojrzenie. W końcu po dziesięciu minutach jego krzyków zaprzeczających czemuś, blondyn wrócił. Z ciężkim westchnieniem opadł na fotel.

- Pieprzony No Sabaku.- powiedział do siebie. No teraz, to musiał mi powiedzieć o co mu chodziło.

- Coś się stało?- zapytałem udając niezainteresowanego.

- A żebyś wiedział!- odpowiedział głośno.- Kiba, ten idiota, przekonał Gaarę, żeby mnie przeprosił i spróbował znów być ze mną, bo martwi się o mnie i NASZ romans!- wskazał na nas. No tak, już wcześniej mówił o tych nonsensach Inuzuki, ale nie myślałem, że posunie się ten tak daleko.

- I co odpowiedziałeś?

- Że ma spadać i że żadnego romansu nie ma. A potem Gaara mnie przeprosił i poprosił o ponowną przyjaźń.

- Tak? I co ty na to?

- Zgodziłem się.- powiedział cicho, opuszczając głowę.

- W porządku.- powiedziałem, zgrzytając zębami. Cholerny No Sabaku! Wstałem.- Zaraz przyjdę.

- Chyba nie idziesz do nich?- zapytał ze strachem. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko.

- Nie. Ja w przeciwieństwie do NIEGO jestem dojrzały.- powiedziałem, mając nadzieję że odbierze to jako moją zaletę.

- Oh. Dobrze.

Przewróciłem oczami i wyszedłem na przodek autokaru, czym zaskarbiłem sobie uwagę całej damskiej części wycieczki. Wziąłem do ręki mikrofon.

- Macie komórki, więc jesteście świadomi że jest za piętnaście piąta. Za około piętnaście minut będziemy na miejscu, więc powiadomcie rodziców. To wszystko.

Po tym oświadczeniu wróciłem na miejsce. Nie wiedziałem po co rodzice mają przychodzić po prawie dorosłych ludzi, ale podobno do tego pomysłu przekonała dyrektorkę jej przewrażliwiona sekretarka Shizune. Spojrzałem w bok i zobaczyłem, że zgodnie z moim poleceniem Naruto grzecznie dzwoni do mamusi.

- A i Sasuke – sensei będzie chciał z wami pogadać, więc weź ze sobą też tatę.- usłyszałem kawałek rozmowy. Spryciarz. Chociaż muszę mu mentalnie podziękować. Sam w życiu nie chciałbym się zmierzyć z furią Kushiny, którą jeszcze ,Kami – sama broń, by wybuchła.- Tak, mamo. Dziękuje. Do zobaczenia.- chciał zakończyć, ale chyba coś się stało, bo zamiast się rozłączyć trzymał dalej telefon przy uchu.- Mamoo…. Mamo, nie płacz. Nie, nie o to chodzi…. Cholercia no…. Przestań, przecież wiesz, że tak. Nie powiem tego w obecności sześćdziesięciu osób! Ale mamo…. No nie płacz już... Ech, niech będzie, powiem to. Ja też cię kocham mamo. Do zobaczenia.- rozłączył się cały czerwony.

- Czyżby synek nie chciał powiedzieć mamie „kocham cię"?- zapytałem ze śmiechem.

- Weź nic ni mów. Ta kobieta mnie kiedyś zamęczy psychicznie. A potem dziwi się, że jestem gejem….

- Nie martw się. Jak wyjdziesz za mąż i zamieszkasz z mężem wyrwiesz się spod jej jarzma, by wpaść w sidła teściowej.- uśmiechnąłem się smutno.

Biedny los mają dzieci z bogatych i wpływowych rodzin. Wiem coś o tym. Ale żal mi blondyna. Pewnie dostanie jakiegoś starego dziada, muszącego zażywać Viagrę, by mu stanął. Wzdrygnąłem się na wyobrażenie jakiegoś starucha w łóżku z moim Naru.

- Ale mnie pocieszyłeś!- obruszył się.

Przez następne dziesięć minut każdy z nas zajął się sobą, przez co zapadła błoga dla nas cisza. Gdy autokar podjechał pod szkołę wszyscy radośnie wręcz wylewali się z pojazdu. Tylko mi brakowało entuzjazmu. Tylko ja nie miałem do kogo wracać. W końcu jako ostatni wyszedłem i od razu spostrzegłem Uzumakich stojących z synem, Kakashim i Jiraiyą.

- O! Jest nasza zguba!- krzyknął srebrnowłosy obejmując mnie ramieniem. Zagotowało się we mnie i ostentacyjnie zrzuciłem jego rękę ze swoich ramion.

- Nie dotykaj mnie!- warknąłem, a następnie podałem rękę czerwonowłosej.

- Witam Kushina – san, Minato – san. Jak już pewnie Naruto wam wspominał chciałbym z wami porozmawiać.

- Rozumiem.- powiedział Kushina.- Naruto, pysiaczku idź zobacz czy nie ma cię przypadkiem w samochodzie. Czeka tam na ciebie lizaczek.

- Mamo! Nie przy ludziach, proszę!- oburzył się blondyn.- Zostaję, dopóki nie powiesz tego normalnie.

- Naruto, idź już. Chcieliśmy już dzisiaj załatwić pewną ważną DLA CIEBIE sprawę, ale wygląda na to że się z tym wstrzymamy.- zagroził Minato. Ale mają speeda. Ja nawet jeszcze im nie powiedziałem jak on się sprawował na tych korepetycjach.

- Już idę, tato. Do widzenia Jira, Kaka, Sasuke!- zawołał w biegu do auta.

- Sasuke? To już nie „ten wredny Uchiha"?- zapytał zaciekawiony Minato.

- Och, Minato! Nie jesteś na bieżąco, stary! Twój drogi synek i jego znienawidzony nauczyciel bardzo się polubili! Są teraz najlepszymi przyjaciółmi! Coś czuję, że na nasze wspólne wyjścia dołączy piąta osoba z polecenia i zaproszenia Naru!

- Naprawdę? Kiedy to się stało?

- Czy to ważne? Ważne, że zaprzyjaźnił się z kimś normalnym i dojrzałym jak Sasuke - san, a nie jego dotychczasowi kumple czy ci dwaj tutaj!- wskazała uradowana Kushina na Kakashiego i Jiraiyę.

- Kushi! Ranisz moje serce, skarbie!- zawołał Jiraiya.

- Dobrze, że tylko serce. Zaraz mogą być usta jak się nie zamkniesz i nie dasz dojść do głosu Sasuke – san. Proszę mówić.

- Dziękuję.- odchrząknąłem.- Wszystko co chciałem wam powiedzieć to tyle, że Naruto poczynił postępy i stara się. Widać, że naprawdę mu zależy na przejściu do klasy trzeciej. W każdym razie jeszcze dwie, może trzy lekcje i przerobimy klasę pierwszą i zaczniemy materiał z tego roku. To wszystko.

- Słyszałeś, kochanie! Mówiłam ci, że Naruto jest mądrym chłopcem! Porozmawiajcie sobie jeszcze chwilkę, bo ja idę uściskać mojego małego mężczyznę!- zaświergotała Kushina i pobiegła w stronę auta. Zawsze mnie dziwiło jak można biegać na takich szczudłach, czy inaczej szpilkach, jak kobiety nazywają te buty.

- Proszę o wybaczenie, ale ja też już będę szedł. Do zobaczenia.- powiedziałem.

- Wcześniej niż myślisz!- roześmiała się cała trójka, a ja odwróciłem się i poszedłem w stronę samochodu.

Odpaliłem silnik mojej pięknej, czarnej beemki i ruszyłem w stronę marketu. Trzeba przecież zrobić zakupy. Całe dwa tygodnie mnie nie było. Akurat w takich przypadkach cieszę się, że jestem bogaty. Dzięki temu mogę wynająć pokojówkę, która sprząta zawsze, nawet pod moją nieobecność. Dzięki temu wracam do czystych, pachnących wnętrz. Po zrobieniu zakupów miałem tylko kilka metrów do przejechania, by znaleźć się na mojej ulicy. Spojrzałem na dom Gaary. Już, skubaniec, jest w domu. Mieszkam pięć domów od niego, a nawet nic nie mogę mu zrobić. Przesrane. Wjechałem na podjazd i zaparkowałem. Wyjąłem z bagażnika zakupy, od kluczyłem i wszedłem do pomieszczenia. Zdjąwszy buty, powędrowałem do dużej przestronnej kuchni. To jedyne pomieszczenie w budynku, które nie zostało przeze mnie przerobione po śmierci rodziców. Pokryte beżowymi kafelkami z ładnymi, ciemnymi, grafitowymi blatami i wysepką na środku. Ładna szara lodówka stojąca w rogu i zielone dodatki. Pamiętam jak Kachan się tutaj krzątała i dlatego zostawiłem to pomieszczenie tak jak jest. Mimo, że jest brzydkie i zbyt jasne. Rozpakowałem siatki i przeszedłem do mojego gabinetu. Duże, pomalowane na szaro pomieszczenie ze skórzaną, brązową kanapą, dwoma skórzanymi, brązowymi fotelami i dużym jesionowym biurkiem ze skórzanym, brązowym, obrotowym krzesłem. Przy ścianie po stronie drzwi stały dwa regały zapełnione książkami, a na biurku leżał mój laptop. Usiadłem i zacząłem czytać raporty z firmy. Nikt tego przecież za mnie nie zrobi, a po dwóch tygodniach się trochę nazbierało. Głupi budowlańcy. Uchiha Corporation sp. z. o. o. jest dużą firmą deweloperską znaną w kraju i za granicą. Budujemy wszystko od małych osiedli do zalążków małych miast. Nawet lubię tą robotę, ale raporty przychodzące z różnych krajów są naprawdę uciążliwe. Dlatego trzeba to zrobić jak najszybciej. Nagle usłyszałem dzwonek do drzwi wejściowych. Zastanawiałem się kogo przywiało. Mój brat ma klucze, a poza tym wpada tutaj jak do własnego mieszkania, listonosz przychodzi we wtorki, a pokojówka tak samo jak Itachi ma klucze. Spojrzałem na zegarek. 19.10. Siedziałem nad tymi raportami ponad dwie godziny. Znów dzwonek do drzwi. Zszedłem po schodach klnąc na mojego „miłego gościa". Otworzyłem drzwi będąc przygotowanym na namowy akwizytora lub świadków Jehowy. Musiałem im stanowczo wyartykułować, że nie mam czasu na takie bzdury i mają spadać. Nagle przed moimi oczami pojawiła się pomarańczowa, blond osóbka z zacieszem na twarzy.

-Naruto? Co ty tutaj robisz?- zapytałem zdziwiony.

- No cześć! Przyjechałem pochwalić ci się moim małym cackiem, które dostałem dzięki tobie. Wyjdź i przywitaj się z Kyuubim!- zawołał rozentuzjazmowany.

- Z kim?- zapytałem. Szczerze powiedziawszy trochę się pogubiłem.

- No wyjdź to zobaczysz!- wyciągnął mnie na zewnątrz i oczy mi wyszły na wierzch. Zagwizdałem.

- No, faktycznie. Piękny motocykl. Mówiłeś, że Yamaha, tak?

- Tak! Dzięki tobie! Dzięki!- zawołał i rzucił się na mnie oplatając rękami moją szyję. Objąłem go w pasie.

- Nie ma za co. Dziękuj sobie.- szepnąłem mu do ucha. Z zadowoleniem odnotowałem, że zadrżał. Odsunął się.

- Nie przyjechałem tylko dlatego.- powiedział.

- Nie?

- Nie. Przyjechałem by się wprosić na film. Nie ważne jaki, ale jakiś! Mam sake!- zawołał uradowany. Sake? Pewnie dostarczone od któregoś z tych zboczeńców.

- Nie drzyj się tak. Ale wejdź. Jak już przyjechałeś, nie ma sensu cię wyrzucać. Kupiłem popcorn serowy, więc możemy oglądać.

- A co?

- Wybierzemy coś z mojej filmoteki. A teraz właź!

- No, no popisujemy się elokwencją?- zacmokał.

- Ja przynajmniej mam się czym popisywać. Właź albo zostań tutaj!

Zdjął buty i po tym zaprowadziłem go do salonu. Po drodze wszystkie moje obrazy i drobiazgi jeszcze należące do Kachan, wszystko zostało obdarzone epitetami w stylu: „Jakie to fajne!, „Do czego to służy?", „ Ale odjazd!" itd. Weszliśmy do największego pomieszczenia w tym domu i jednocześnie mojej sypialni. Salon pomalowałem cały na biało wprowadzając czarne meble. Surowo, ale elegancko.

- Masz odjazdowy dom Sasuke! Po co ta antresola?- zapytał wskazując schody na ten obiekt.

- Jako, że mój pokój znajdował się nad salonem, po śmierci rodziców wyburzyłem sufit i połączyłem te dwa pomieszczenia tworząc z mojej dawnej sypialni antresolę. W tej chwili znajduje się tam moje łóżko i szafa.

- Super! Nigdy nie pomyślałbym, że tak można!- zawołał zafascynowany. Ach, Naruto…. Powiedz tylko jedno słowo, a razem miło spędzimy tę noc właśnie tam….- To co? Oglądamy?

- Oczywiście. Wybierz coś z kolekcji z szafki pod telewizorem. Ja zajmę się czarkami do sake, popcornem i napojami.

- Yosh!- krzyknął. Mały młotek.

Gdy wróciłem, Naruto już czekał na mnie z włączonym filmem. Zobaczywszy mnie podniósł pudełko do góry. „NOC ŻYWYCH TRUPÓW". Świetnie, ale jak będzie się bał to niech nie obwinia mnie. Zapytałem go czy na pewno, a on tylko energicznie pokiwał głową. Skąd w tym chłopaku tyle energii? Cały dzień jazdy i tyle atrakcji a jemu nawet powieka nie drgnie. W połowie filmu mieliśmy już zjedzone dwie paczki popcornu i wypitą butelkę sake. Widać, że oboje mamy mocną głowę, bo nic po nim nie widać. Po skończonym filmie spojrzałem na zegarek. Dochodziła 21.30. Spojrzałem na chłopca, na pustą butelkę od sake i jeszcze raz na zegarek.

- Nie ma sensu.- w końcu powiedziałem zyskując sobie jego uwagę.- Nie ma sensu byś wracał. I tak nie możesz prowadzić w tym stanie. Dzwoń do Kushiny, że nie wracasz na noc.

- A co? Chcesz mnie uprowadzić, gdzieś zamknąć i wykorzystać, mam rację?

- Ooo! Widzę, że po alkoholu ci się żarcik wyostrzył Uzumaki. Nie pieprz głupot tylko idź się doprowadź do porządku w łazience, dobe. Przyniosę ci coś do ubrania.

I tak zrobiłem. Przyniosłem mu moją koszulkę. Miałem jakieś moje za małe na mnie ciuchy, ale pamiętając jak słodko i niewinnie wyglądał w mojej bluzie nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Wyszedł spod prysznica cały rozgrzany. Nic nie mogłem poradzić na to, że na jego widok mi też rozgrzał pewną część ciała. Pokazałem mu pokój gościnny i poszedłem spać. W środku nocy obudził mnie słodki, ale przerażony głos i ręka ciągnąca mnie lekko za włosy. Za nic innego nie mogła. Normalnie spałem tylko w spodniach dresowych.

- Hn… Naruto?- skojarzyłem wreszcie.- Co ty tutaj robisz?

- W moim pokoju są trupy. Proszę, obroń mnie!- zawołał na skraju paniki.

- Co? Jak? Jakie trupy? O czym ty mówisz?- zapytałem przerażony jego zachowaniem.

- No te trupy! Chcą pożreć mój mózg! SASUKE NIE POZWÓL IM!- zawołał z łzami w oczach.

- No, już uspokój się.- powiedziałem śpiąco. Nie chcę się z nim kłócić w środku nocy! Odchyliłem kołdrę.- Właź, mam antytrupową kołdrę, tutaj ci nic nie będzie.

Wdzięczny wgramolił mi się pod kołdrę i obaj szybko zasnęliśmy. Rano poczułem straszne zmęczenie. Spojrzałem w bok. Jednak to nie był sen…. Spojrzałem na spokojną twarzyczkę mojego aniołka. Śliczny. Chociaż nie tylko z wyglądu. Charakter też ma wspaniały. Ile to razy pomagał naszemu przewodnikowi, gdy ten upadł lub wspierał kolegów? Idealny. Ostrożni wyszedłem. Dzisiaj ma szkołę, ale dzisiejsze wagary wezmę na siebie. Ja mam wolne by zająć się sprawami firmy i raportami. Spojrzałem ostatni raz na blondyna i poszedłem do gabinetu.


	12. Rozdział 12

A/N Dzięki Wam wszystkim za komentarze **nika0645, Yosss, Itami Namida**... Naprawdę nie mogłabym wyobrazić sobie wspanialszego prezentu urodzinowego! ;D Cóż nowy rozdział i mam nadzieję, że będzie Wam się podobał tak samo jak poprzednie. Pamiętajcie, że jak zacznę przynudzać to napiszcie mi to! ;D Kończę i wstawiam nowe opo. Tym razem świat Naruto po wojnie.

Zapraszam  
Charlotte

Otworzyłem oczy i przeciągnąłem się. Mmmm… pachniało! Ale zaraz! Przecież to nie jest mój pokój! Zamrugałem i przypomniałem sobie. Racja, przecież nocowałem u Sasuke. Na dodatek w jego łóżku! Jakie to cudowne – obudzić się w domu przyjaciela! Zszedłem z antresoli w stronę tego smakowitego zapachu. Zobaczyłem ubranego w garnitur Sasuke siedzącego przy stole i zajadającego naleśniki. Wyglądał zabójczo! Bycie tak przystojnym powinno być nielegalne! Naprzeciwko niego stała druga porcja.

- W końcu się obudziłeś? Nie masz limitu w tym temacie, huh?. Siadaj i jedz śniadanie w porze obiadowej.- usiadłem i powoli przyswajałem sobie jego słowa.

- Porze obiadowej?

- Jest już po 12.00. Ja już nawet zdążyłem wrócić z firmy.- skrzywił się.

- Przepraszam.- powiedziałem zmieszany.

- Nie masz za co. Nie tylko ty w tym wieku późno wstajesz.

- Nie za to. Przepraszam za wproszenie ci się nie tylko do domu, ale i do łóżka.- powiedziałem cały czerwony. Miałem całkowitą świadomość jak to brzmi, ale nie wiedziałem jak inaczej to ująć. Mam nadzieję, że nie skomentuje tego.

- Już powiedziałem. Nie masz za co. Jedz.- czy on zawsze musi rozkazywać?

- Sam przygotowałeś te naleśniki?- zapytałem.

- Tak. Jeśli mieszkasz sam, musisz się nauczyć gotować. Masz jeszcze kaca?

- Ja nigdy nie mam kaca!- krzyknąłem wesoło, biorąc do ust pół naleśnika.- Dobre to. Co ze szkołą?

- Wszystko co robię, robię dobrze. O szkołę się nie martw załatwiłem sprawę z Tsunade – sama.

- Z babunią? I co? Nie burzyła się?- zrobiłem zaciekawioną minę.

- Jak cholera, ale ją przekonałem.

- Trzeba było dać ją mnie. Zawsze mi ulega.

Dalej jedliśmy w ciszy. Dopiero ja znów postanowiłem ją przerwać.

- Wszystko było pyszne, naprawdę Sasuke, ale myślę, że muszę już iść. Kończyliśmy dzisiaj szybko lekcje jak w każdą środę. Jeszcze raz dzięki za przenocowanie mnie.- ubrałem buty i wyszedłem na ganek wprost do Kyuubiego. On oparł się o framugę drzwi.

- Nie zrobiłem tego dla ciebie.- powiedział, gdy włączyłem silnik. Zaśmiałem się głośno, założyłem kask i odjechałem. Widziałem w lusterku jak zamyka za sobą drzwi.

- BAKA, KIBA!- zawołałem wściekły goniąc tego idiotę po całej szkole. Na dodatek półnago, bo ten kretyn zabrał mi koszulę.

Za trzy tygodnie w drugiej połowie lipca mają się odbyć krajowe zawody w karate, dlatego Jiraiya spędza ze mną na treningach większość czasu swojego i mojego. Z tego powodu także moje godziny wfu na który nie chodzę, zostały zamienione na treningi na których muszę się zjawiać. Normalnie przebieram się w szatni z chłopakami i razem idziemy na lekcje. Dzisiejszy trening się przeciągnął na pół przerwy, więc Kiba postanowił to wykorzystać i zrobić mi żart. Ukradł mi górę od mundurka, skurczybyk jeden! Wchodzę na relaksie do szatni, myję się, przebieram spodenki na standardowe spodnie od mundurka, zdejmuję przepoconą koszulkę i… BUM! Nie mam żadnej na przebranie, a za drzwiami słyszę znajomy chichot! Niewiele myśląc, wybiegłem z szatni za, wątpliwym w tej chwili, przyjacielem. Tylko skazać takiego na spóźnioną o całe 18 lat aborcję! Było już po dzwonku i bałem się spóźnić, bo miałem teraz matmę, ale przecież nie będę siedział nago albo śmierdział! Mając taki wybór wolę go gonić…. W końcu wbiegł do jakiejś klasy. Ciesząc się, że nie ma dokąd uciec, przyspieszyłem i wyciągnąłem rękę w stronę klamki. Na moje nieszczęście nie zauważyłem numeru na drzwiach. Wbiegłem z hukiem wrzeszcząc:

- KIBA, IDIOTO, JUŻ NIE ŻYJESZ!

Cisza. Tylko tyle usłyszałem. Nawet nie, bo całe pole widzenia miałem czerwone ze skrajnej wściekłości, a w centrum była postać tego palanta. Normalne wiec jest, że w takim sytuacji nie widziałem nic wokoło.

- Uzumaki! Nie groź koledze, bo zaraz ty tutaj będziesz martwy!- usłyszałem bardzo znajomy i głęboki głos.

Dopiero teraz wściekłość mnie opuściła i spokojnie rozejrzałem się wokół. Stałem na środku klasy, półnago, wzbudzając śmiech w kolegach i wściekłość w Sasuke. Chyba mam deja vu…. Poczułem, że robi mi się niedobrze. Tym bardziej widząc zarumienioną twarz Gaary i niejasne zainteresowanie w oczach Saia. Od tamtej pamiętnej nocy Z Sasuke minęło około półtora miesiąca, ale to nie znaczy że zaczął mnie inaczej traktować. Jest tak samo wredny, mimo że często razem wychodziliśmy i poznawaliśmy się coraz bardziej. Teraz był już moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Nawet chyba lepszym niż Kiba. A przynajmniej normalniejszym. Dzisiaj był ostatni dzień szkoły przed rozdaniem świadectw. Zaczerwieniłem się i spojrzałem na niego.

- Trening się przeciągnął i Kiba w formie żartu zabrał mi koszulę. Goniłem go w celu odebrania, ale uciekł tutaj. Nie zauważyłem numeru a nie sądziłem, że przyjdzie akurat tutaj.- wyburczałem obrażony.

- Nie ten ton, Uzumaki!- wycedził. Wiedziałem już, że u niego oznacza to coraz bardziej wzrastającą złość.- Inuzuka, więc w ręku miałeś koszulę kolegi?

Zauważył? Może mi się uda tym razem.

- Mimo, że jest koniec roku, macie nieszczęście być wychowawstwem wiecznie spóźniającego się Hatake.- ooł! Użył nazwiska, czyli coś kombinuje.- Znaczy to, że wasze świadectwa są jeszcze nie wydrukowane. Uzumaki! Jedynka za nieodpowiedni ubiór!- krzyknął, a z tyłu klasy rozległ się tubalny śmiech Kiby.- Inuzuka! Pała za spowodowanie nieodpowiedniego ubioru kolegi!

Teraz ja zachichotałem. Za chwilę miałem się przekonać, że to nie był dobry pomysł. Jego przeszywające na wskroś oczy….

- Obaj piszecie kartkówkę z trzech ostatnich lekcji. Na ile napiszecie, taką ocenę wystawię wam w dzienniku, a która znajdzie się na świadectwie. Znaczy to, że możecie podwyższyć albo obniżyć ocenę. Chociaż na podwyższenie nie liczę w waszym przypadku….- zmrużył oczy.

Spojrzałem chmurnie na Kibę i podszedłem do ławki. Wyrwałem mu z ręki koszulę, nie zważając na współczujący wzrok, który pewnie miał mnie podnieść na duchu. Ubrałem się i przeniosłem do Saia. Ledwo zdałem na tą dwóję, a teraz mogę nie zaliczyć. Może gdy wysilę mózg i przypomni mi się coś z korków…. Tak, wtedy byłaby szansa na tą dwóję…. Napisał nam na kartkach po pięć zadań i wrócił do prowadzenia lekcji. Wcale nie było tak prosto, ale może na ta dwóję zaliczę. Mam nadzieję, że Kiba utraci swoją cenną czwórkę, za tak paskudne wrobienie mnie Oprócz niego jedyną ocenę powyżej tróji ma Shikamaru i Neji. Ale oni to inna liga. Po dziesięciu minutach zabrał kartki, zadał klasie zadania do zrobienia i zaczął sprawdzać.

- Uzumaki – 3, Inuzuka – 3. Macie takie oceny na koniec.- powiedział, a ja z radości aż wstałem. Zacząłem skakać, jednocześnie pokazując załamanemu Kibci język.

Zanim Uchiha zdążył coś powiedzieć na temat takiego zachowania, zadzwonił dzwonek. Wszyscy wyszli. Oprócz mnie. Zostałem i gdy drzwi się zamknęły, rzuciłem się na niego całując w policzek. Mówiłem już, że jest moim najnajlepsiejszym przyjacielem, prawda?

- Dziękuję!- zawołałem uradowany.

- Sobie dziękuj. Ja ci nie podciągałem. Sam napisałeś na taką ocenę. Może twój mózg jeszcze ma zdolność absorpcyjną, dobe.

- Absorp… co? Co to znaczy?- zapytałem marszcząc nos. Przy nim poznaję tak wiele słów….

- Nie zaprzątaj tym sobie tej ślicznej blond główki, młotku.- powiedział czule i potargał mi włosy.

- Ale ja chcę wiedzieć, noooo!- zawyłem, ale widząc jego powoli twardniejący wzrok odpuściłem.- Ech… nieważne. Do zobaczenia!

Wyszedłem na korytarz nie spodziewając się nikogo zobaczyć. Moja paczka już od dawna wiedziała, że jeśli zostaję po matmie lub fizie to nie warto na mnie czekać. Tak samo było tym razem. No, z jednym czarnowłosym wyjątkiem. Sai od mojego powrotu z wycieczki prawie nie odstępował mnie na krok. Tak samo jak Kiba i Gaara. Pewnie chodziło o to, że tylko my w paczce nie jesteśmy sparowani. Nie przeszkadzała mi jego obecność, przeciwnie- był moim przyjacielem i cieszyłem się z jego towarzystwa. Uśmiechnąłem się i wyszedłem z wnęki w której były umieszczone drzwi do klasy. Bardzo dobra do podsłuchiwania takiej lekcji matmy lub zwierzających się sobie dziewczyn na korytarzu. Podszedłem do niego.

- No, co tam Sai? Chciało ci się na mnie czekać?- zapytałem wesoło.

- Hmm… tak. Nie bardzo wiem jak to ująć, ale… proszę!- wyciągnął w moją stronę jakąś kartkę w koszulce.- Narysowałem to dla ciebie.

Moje brwi podjechały do góry. Wziąłem estetycznie prostą kartkę i przyjrzałem się jej. Widniał na niej mój portret. Narysowany ołówkiem, z odpowiednimi cieniami i szczegółami. Jedynym kolorowym elementem, były moje oczy pomalowane na błękitno. Wiedziałem, że brunet ma talent, ale nie wiedziałem że aż tak wielki! Naprawdę to było wspaniałe!

- Sai…- zaniemówiłem.- To… to jest piękne.

- Cieszę się.- oczy zalśniły mu nadzieją.- Naruto, może to nie jest odpowiednia pora, ale chcę ci coś powiedzieć. –posłałem mu zachęcający uśmiech.- Dużo o tym myślałem i wydaje mi się, że to co czuję to miłość. Nie wiem jak, ale czuję to całym sobą, dlatego… kocham cię, Naruto.

No teraz to mnie zwalił z nóg. Kocha mnie? Jak to jest możliwe? Przecież nigdy nie dałem mu nawet jednego znaku czy nadziei. Jak? Ale w sumie miłość nie ma przyczyny. Miłość jest wtedy, gdy szanujesz i akceptujesz daną osobę bez względu na jej wady, nie wyobrażasz sobie bez niej życia, chcesz dla niej lepiej niż dla siebie. Potrzebujesz jej, pożądasz, jesteś tylko jej. Miłość jest nieuchwytna, a zakochanie jeszcze bardziej. Musi być między wami namiętność, ufność, przyjaźń. Każdy musi się starać i…. O CHOLERA! NIE, TO NIE MOŻE BYĆ PRAWDA! Muszę szybko porozmawiać z Kibą! Ale najpierw odpowiedź dla Saia. Różne uczucia do niego czułem, ale na pewno nie miłość. Nie do niego….

- Sai, przykro mi, ale ja cię nie kocham. Lepiej już teraz ci to powiedzieć. Wiem, że jesteś Bi, dlatego jeśli chcesz mojej rady, zainteresuj się Ino z klasy Jiry. Raz mówiła Sakurze, że jesteś bardzo przystojny.- uśmiechnąłem się, dotknąłem jego ramienia w geście pocieszenia i pognałem szukać Kiby.

Zaraz potem zadzwonił dzwonek. Sztuka. Luz. Odkąd trzy tygodnie temu poprzedni sensei złamał nogę i rękę spadając ze schodów w mieszkaniu, babcia zatrudniła młodego, zajebistego, ale zdrowo popieprzonego sensei – Deidarę. Na jego lekcjach zawsze był luz i mogliśmy robić co chcemy jeśli na koniec lekcji pokażemy mu zrobiony przez siebie model bomby. Mawiał, że sztuka jest ulotna, że sztuka jest eksplozją…. Mówiłem, że popieprzony. Wbiegłem do Sali i zaraz odciągnąłem Kibę od reszty paczki machając na nich ręką. To był mój własny znak, że mają nie przeszkadzać. Z tyłu klasy był podest na którym grano przedstawienia klasowe. Usiedliśmy tam.

- Kibciu, potrzebuję pomocy.- powiedziałem, coraz bardziej zaniepokojony. A jeśli moje podejrzenia były prawdziwe?

- Naru, ja cię NAPRAWDĘ przepraszam za tą koszulę. Błagam daj se spokój z biciem, bo matka jak się dowie, to tylko mi dołoży. To jak jest okay?- powiedział szybko, a ja machnąłem lekceważąco dłonią.

- Daj spokój! Już o tym zapomniałem!- powiedziałem.- Kiba, ja tu mam PRAWDZIWY problem!

- Mów co ci w duszy gra.

- Powiedz, byłeś kiedyś zakochany?

- No była taka jedna treserka psów…. Kumpela mojej siostry. Śliniłem się do niej przez dwa miesiąca, aż Hana mi powiedziała, że Airisu jest już zaręczona. Naprawdę miałem złamane serce. A co?

- Jak się czułeś, gdy byłeś zakochany?- zapytałem ignorując jego pytanie.

- Dziwnie. Jak nie ja. Chodziłem zamyślony, starałem się spędzać z nią jak najwięcej czasu nawet jeśli mi to nie pasowało, bo musiałem się uczyć, albo spotkać z wami. Chciałem by była szczęśliwa i widziała tylko moje zalety.- otworzył się. Wiedziałem, że dużo to go kosztowało. Kiba nie jest skrytym człowiekiem, ale nie umie mówić o uczuciach. Tylko przede mną puszcza jego bariera. Tylko ja potrafię ją złamać.- Naruto, dlaczego pytasz?- spojrzał na mnie badawczo.

- Zaraz wszystko ci wyjaśnię. Powiedz jeszcze jak się czułeś jak nie było jej koło ciebie.

- Miałem poczucie pustki, beznadziejności, samotności. Oblepiała mnie ona szczelnie dopóki znów nie jej nie zobaczyłem.- AAAA! KUSO! A WIĘC MIAŁEM RACJĘ! ZA-KO-CHA-ŁEM SIĘ! Dlaczego teraz? Dlaczego… w nim? Ale z drugiej strony nie mogę zaprzeczyć, że jest cudowny.- Teraz tłumacz.

Westchnąłem.

- Sai wyznał mi miłość.- zagwizdał cicho. Zgromiłem go spojrzeniem.- Nie wiem, jakim cudem darzy mnie takim uczuciem, ale ja go nie kocham. Powiedziałem mu to, ale między jego pytaniem a moją odpowiedzią zacząłem się zastanawiać czym jest miłość. I wtedy uderzyło mnie, że ja mogę być zakochany. Oczywiście nie w Saiu, ale zakochany. Wiedziałem, że ty już byłeś, dlatego chciałem zapytać jakie to uczucie. Teraz wiem, że miałem rację. Dzięki, Kibuś.- oparłem mu głowę na ramieniu.

- Nie ma za co Naru. Pewnie jak spytam, kto jest tym pechowcem to mi nie powiesz, ne?

- Nie, baka!- szturchnąłem go w bok. Nagle zadzwoniła moja komórka. Odebrałem.- Haaalo?

- Naruto, ruszcie z Kibą dupę do nas!- zawołał Neji z drugiego końca klasy. Poderwałem głowę i popatrzyłem w jego stronę.

- Tak, tak, już.- rozłączyłem się i zanim zablokowałem telefon, popatrzyłem na godzinę. Schowałem do kieszeni.

- Czekaj. Pokaż mi swoją tapetę.- powiedział przerażony Kiba. Na początku nie skapowałem o co mu chodzi, ale zaraz uśmiechnąłem się wrednie.

Jeszcze raz wyjąłem komórkę, rozkoszując się jego bladą twarzą z rozdziawionymi ustami. Nie dziwiłem się. Po wycieczce, masie pytań matki i oglądaniu zdjęć, wgrałem te ostatnie wszystkie na kompa. Szczególną uwagę poświęciłem tym z Kibą w bikini Tenten. Piękny, owłosiony jak jego najlepszy psi przyjaciel Akamaru -Kiba, z kaloryferem, ubrany w ledwo zasłaniające jego męskość majteczki i seksowny, ażurowy stanik od bikini. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że nasz model miał twarz w kolorze swego krwistoczerwonego stroju kąpielowego. A w tle zwijający się ze śmiechu Kakashi i Jiraya, zdegustowany Sasuke i oburzone Sakura i Ino. Zaśmiałem się na to wspomnienie i na skamieniałego Inuzukę siedzącego przede mną, patrzącego bezmyślnie w ekran. Schowałem telefon i potrząsnąłem moim załamanym kolegą.

- Nie martw się. Oprócz ciebie wie tylko Sasuke.- pocieszyłem go. Otrzeźwiał.

- Taa, pocieszające, że ten debil wie.- mruknął, a ja walnąłem go pięścią w ramię.

- Nie mów tak o nim. On jest…

- Naprawdę zajebisty.- dokończył za mnie. Już tyle razy mu to powtarzałem, że trudno, by nie pamiętał.- Gdzieś to już słyszałem.

Niby powiedział to z przekąsem i jawnym niezadowoleniem, ale ja się tylko zaśmiałem i pociągnąłem go do chłopaków. Chłopaków, bo dziewczyny trajkotały sobie z innymi laskami w innej części Sali. Zobaczyłem telefon w ręku Shino. Niby taki nieśmiały, a tak naprawdę to niezły zboczuch. Spojrzałem mu przez ramię i się skrzywiłem. Pornosy? Serio?

- I tylko po to nas wołaliście?

- Ale Naruto, spójrz na te cycki!- zawołał śliniący się już Kiba. Mój grymas się powiększył.

- Jesteś, idiotą.- stwierdził Neji.

- Co? Czemu?- spytał zdezorientowany Inuzuka.

- Maatko, jakie to kłopotliwe.- stwierdził z ciężkim westchnieniem Shikamaru.- Naruto jest gejem, co oznacza że nie leci na cycki.

- Nie martw się.- próbował pocieszyć mnie Gaara.- Powiedzieli, że gejowskie też mają.

- Nie obchodzi mnie to. Idę do Brewki.- wskazałem głową krzaczastego. Ciekawe, co on tam sam robił.

- Ten facet ma małego penisa.- stwierdził Sai patrząc na ekran, a ja przewróciłem oczami i usiadłem koło Lee.

- Co ty tutaj robisz sam? Przecież chłopaki się świetnie bawią.

- Uważam to za przywilej wiosny młodości, ale nie muszę w nim uczestniczyć! Mistrz Gai tak powiedział!

- Serio?

- Tak! Stwierdził, że zanim będę oglądać, muszę mieć swoje doświadczenia w tym zakresie. Dlatego nie oglądam.

- Och.- nie wiedziałem co odpowiedzieć.- Ja też nie. Posiedzimy sobie razem.- posłałem mu przyjacielski uśmiech.

Jeszcze pięć minut do dzwonka. Muszę iść powiedzieć o tym chłopakom! Muszą mi na tej dzisiejszej imprezie zrobić idealną sytuację. Cholera, kwestia tylko czy się odważę? Zadzwonił dzwonek. Szybko zrobiłem z plasteliny kulkę, przełamałem wykałaczkę na pół i wsadziłem oba końce w miękką masę. Oddałem Deidarze i powoli wyszedłem z klasy z wyszczerzem na twarzy. Nie musiałem się spieszyć. Zanim dojdą do pokoju nauczycielskiego z klas, trochę przerwy zleci. Przynajmniej Sasuke nie miało tam być. Teraz miał okienko, podczas którego zawsze jeździł do tej swojej firmy. Zobaczyłem jak Jira z Kakashim wchodzą do pomieszczenia i szybko pobiegłem za nimi. Otworzyłem z hukiem drzwi i zaświegotałem radośnie, zamykając oczy.

- Zakochaaaałem się!- otworzyłem oczy i zamarłem.

Siedziało tam prawie całe grono pedagogiczne razem z tym wyliniałym biologiem- Orochimaru i chemikiem z obsesją na punkcie drewna- Yamato. Siedziała tam też babcia z szeroko otwartą buzią w tej chwili i, o zgrozo, Sasuke. Blady na swojej pięknej twarzy.

- A któż skradł twoje serce, blondie?- zasyczał lubieżnie Oro. Wzdrygnąłem się. Podbiegłem do Jiraiyi wdrapując mu się na kolana. Przyłożyłem usta do jego ucha i szepnąłem.

- Musicie mi pomóc.

- Mów.- odszepnął wprost w moje ucho głaszcząc mnie po plecach. Kooooochałem tooo….

- Naprawdę się zakochałem. Pewnie mnie wyśmiejesz, ale tą osobą jest Sasuke. Musicie mi spowodować dogodną sytuację na imprezie.

- Nic za darmo, skarbie.

- Czego chcesz?- zmrużyłem oczy.

- Ty masz za to sparować mnie z Tsunade. Tak jak ostatnio. Kapujesz?

- NIE SZEPCIE TAK!- krzyknęła w końcu Tsunade.

- Właśnie, Naru – kun, jeśli chcesz szeptać możesz szeptać do mnie.- Oro znów się wtrącił.

- Zgadzam się.- westchnąłem ciężko przy uchu tego szantażysty. Odsunąłem się od niego i razem z białowłosym uśmiechnęliśmy się do Kakashiego TYM uśmiechem. TYM, który znała tylko nasza trójka. TYM, który mówił jednemu z nas o właśnie wymyślonym planie.

Zszedłem z kolan Jiraiyi i przeniosłem się na Sasuke. Wtuliłem nos w jego pachnącą drogimi perfumami szyję. Głaskał mnie po kręgosłupie, a ja ledwo mogłem się powstrzymać od mruczenia. Zresztą jak zwykle. U niego było mi najlepiej, a teraz przynajmniej wiedziałem dlaczego. I zrozumiałem też dlaczego czułem do niego wręcz magnetyczne przyciąganie. Wtuliłem się bardziej w jego szyję.

- Jesteś cudowny.- szepnąłem mu do ucha i pocałowałem jego płatek. Jak na razie tylko tak mogłem okazać mu swoją miłość.


	13. Rozdział 13

A/N **nika0645, Yosss **obu dziękuję za życzonka, a Tobie **Yosss **za bardzo fajny pomysł na rozszerzenie opowiadania. Na pewno wezmę go pod uwagę, ale będzie trochę później. Najpierw muszę skupić się na rozwoju głównego wątku. Jeszcze raz dzięki i zapraszam do, mam nadzieję, przyjemnej lektury! ;D

Charlotte

_Cudowny. _To słowo obijało się o moją odkąd je usłyszałem. Nie mówiąc już o diabelskim pieczeniu mojego ucha. Czy on w ogóle zdaje sobie sprawę jak na mnie działa? Gdyby nie jego wcześniejsze oświadczenie, to byłbym w doskonałym humorze i klasa z którą mam teraz lekcję, widziałaby mnie w najlepszym nastroju podczas tych dwóch lat. Spojrzałem na listę w dzienniku. Kogo by tutaj pognębić…. Hmm…. Może Sakura? Tak ona. Dzisiaj bardziej niż zwykle się do mnie mizdrzy i posyła mi zalotne uśmiechy i spojrzenia. Jej zdaniem zalotne. Spojrzałem na nią krzywo.

- Haruno, do tablicy!- zawołałem ją i obserwowałem jak potyka się idąc przez salę na swoich dwudziestocentymetrowych szpilkach.- Zadanie 14. Klasa robi zadania do 20.

W takich sytuacjach żałowałem, że to oni nie są wychowawstwem Kakashiego, bo niestety Jiraiya ma już wydrukowane świadectwa. Naprawdę żałuję, bo niektórym przydałoby się obniżyć ocenę. Na przykład takiej Haruno, która nie potrafi nawet jednego układu równań rozwiązać. Nie wiem jak ona zarobiła u mnie trójkę. A propos…. Miłym zaskoczeniem dla mnie był dzisiaj blondyn. Trója na miejsce dwóji. Naprawdę jestem niego dumny. Ale jakiś cholerny bachor musiał mi go ukraść! Ech…. Zakochał się. Nic nie zrobię. Chociaż nie! Będę walczyć! Jest tego wart! Przez ten miesiąc moje uczucie przeszło w obsesję. Doszło do tego, że ja go potrzebuję. Jest moim powietrzem. A powietrza się potrzebuję, prawda? Wariuję jak go przy mnie nie ma! Ta noc przed prawie dwoma miesiącami była najlepszą w moim życiu, mimo że tylko się do mnie przytulał. Oderwałem wzrok od tablicy i spojrzałem na klasę, bo usłyszałem jakieś szepty. Co jak co, ale ja nie toleruję takich idiotyzmów. Szepty umilkły ale Kankuro, chyba mnie nie zauważył, bo podał karteczkę siostrze. Obaj siedzą. Tylko, że Temari już drugi rok. Nie lubię całego rodzeństwa No Sabaku i nikt mi nie wmówi, że nie mam powodów. Podszedłem i wyrwałem liścik z ręki Kankuro. Wróciłem do swojego biurka. Usiadłem.

- Dziękujemy Haruno. Uwierz, że zaraz po powrocie we wrześniu zapytam cię z materiału z tego roku, więc bądź przygotowana. Teraz popisze się pan No Sabaku, który z takim zaangażowaniem przesyła karteczki. Zapraszam!- powiedziałem spokojnie i obserwowałem lekko drżącego brata Gaary.

Westchnąłem mentalnie i zabrałem się do czytanie kartki. W końcu trzeba sprawdzić czy warto czytać ją na głos.

_No masz rację! Totalny debil! Wiesz, że słyszałem dzisiaj ciekawą rzecz na korytarzu? Okazało się, że Sai wyznał miłość Naruto! Kapujesz to? Jeszcze w zeszłym roku się nienawidzili, a dzisiaj takie teksty! Tylko nie wiem co nasza blondie odpowiedziała, bo ta stara ropucha szła do nauczycielskiego. Hahahaha! Jak będą razem to Gaara chyba dostanie wytrzeszczu i nieźle zajebie tego artystę od siedmiu boleści! Jak tam z Shiką, co siorka?_

COOOO? To Sai jest tą jego miłością? Przecież on jest idiotą! Trzeba się dowiedzieć tym na dzisiejszej imprezie u Tsunade. Naruto zaprosił mnie już tydzień temu. Podobno co roku taką organizują tylko dla członków grona nauczycielskiego. Na moje pytanie czemu mnie nie zaproszono rok temu, odpowiedział, że to on jest odpowiedzialny za listę gości. Mówi samo za siebie, prawda? Ważne, że tym razem mnie zaprosił. Zaznaczył, że mam się ubrać we wiele warstw. Dziwne, ale myślę, że lepiej dla mnie jeśli go posłucham. Zadzwonił dzwonek. Wreszcie. Poczekałem, aż wszyscy wyjdą. Ostatnia ciągnęła się Sakura. Splotłem dłonie i oparłem na nich głowę. Podeszła do mnie.

- Co chcesz?- spytałem.

- Chciałam przeprosić za moje dzisiejsze rozkojarzenie. Szczerze mówiąc to przez pana.

- Przeze mnie?- uniosłem brew.

- Owszem.- potwierdziła piskliwym głosikiem.

- Oświecisz mnie dlaczego?

- W tych spodniach wygląda pan gorąco, Sasuke – sensei.

Zaniemówiłem. Co za idiotka, mówić takie rzeczy nauczycielowi. Nauczycielowi, który jej nienawidzi. Szkoda tylko, że ktoś skrajnie inny nie myśli tak samo jak ona.

- Proszę opuścić moją salę, Haruno. Jak dobrze słyszałem przerwa się już zaczęła.

Odpowiedziałem jedynym co przyszło mi do głowy. Już chciałem wstać, ale nagle wokół moich nadgarstków zacisnęły się kajdanki. Co się dzieje, do cholery?! Skąd ta gówniara ma kajdanki? Do tego nie mogę jej kopnąć, bo byłoby to znęcanie się nad uczniami. Zaczęła się do mnie przybliżać, a ja starałem się uchylić tyle ile mogłem. W końcu złapała mnie za włosy i przytrzymała. Cholera ją! Te włosy są doskonałością, którą ona niszczy! Chociaż większym problemem była jej twarz przybliżająca się z każdym centymetrem do mojej. Pocałowała moje usta ale na mój brak reakcji usiadła na mnie okrakiem i położyła moje unieruchomione dłonie na jej piersiach. Jęknęła. Znów się zbliżyła i zaczęła lizać moje usta. Wpuściłem jej język tylko po to, by ją za chwilę ugryźć. Mała idiotka.

- Niech pan się nie martwi, sensei. Dzięki mnie poczuje się pan jak w niebie rozkoszy!- powiedziała i otarła się o moje krocze. Przeszedł przeze mnie dreszcz obrzydzenia.

- Gdybym nie był unieruchomiony, gorzko żałowałabyś swoich słów!- warknąłem.

- Och, nie! Zamierzam teraz zajść w ciążę i wyjść ciebie Sasuke. Już zawsze będziesz wierny tylko mnie. Będziesz mój. Tak samo jak twoje pieniądze.- powiedziała z przebiegłym uśmiechem i wsunęła swoje ręce pod moją niebieską koszulę.

Kuso! Bym ją walnął głową w głowę, ale mnie oskarżą. Z drugiej strony nie mogę przecież pozwolić się zgwałcić! Cholera! Niby jestem silnym, zorganizowanym i dumnym facetem, a w tej sytuacji jestem bezbronny. Sakura postanowiła zabrać się za mój pasek, gdy nagle drzwi się z hukiem otworzyły.

- Miałeś na mnie czekać, teme, a nie ja na ciebie!- zawołał Naruto, wpadając do środka klasy. Akurat on był tym, który nie miał mnie najbardziej zobaczyć w takiej sytuacji. Pewnie zaraz wybiegnie.- CO. WY. TU. ROBICIE?!- zawołał zauważając nas i zamykając pospiesznie drzwi.

- Wynoś się stąd, Naruto!- zawołała Sakura zdejmując koszulę.

- To chyba ty się wynoś! Nie widzisz, że on tego nie chce?- krzyknął wskazując moje splątane dłonie.

Podszedł do nas i zepchnął ze mnie Haruno. Dość brutalnie co mi się spodobało. Potem rzucił na nią jej zdjętą koszulę od mundurka. Rzucił się na nią, usiadł na niej okrakiem i zaczął przeszukiwać kieszenie spódniczki. Znalazł klucz i wstał z niej, następnie mnie uwalniając. Wstałem, wytarłem rękawem usta i rzuciłem się ku niej. Pociągnąłem ją do góry za łokieć i wypchnąłem z klasy. Wróciłem do biurka i opadłem ciężko.

- Emm… może dziękuje?- zapytał z wyrzutem.

- Taa, dzięki.- westchnąłem.

- Jak to się stało?

- A musi mieć jakąś fabułę? Zaczepiła mnie i korzystając z mojego rozkojarzenia, zakuła. Nie wiem skąd miała kajdanki, ale nie wnikam.

- Jej ojciec jest policjantem.- powiedział lekceważąco.- Wszystko dobrze?

- Tak, nie licząc mdłości. Dobrze, że kończę.- powiedziałem.- To jak? Podwieziesz mnie?

- Jasne! Ale na pewno jest ok? Zrobisz jej coś?

- Tak i nie. Idziemy!- rozkazałem i wyszedłem z klasy czekając na niego. Przerwa się już skończyła. Wyszedł a ja zakluczyłem drzwi klasy. Odwróciłem się w jego stronę i zobaczyłem ból i troskę w jego błękitnych, pięknych oczach.- Nic mi nie jest. Nie martw się.- powiedziałem i pocałowałem go w czoło. Wyszliśmy na dziedziniec.

Jeszcze godzina. Nie wypada się spóźnić, więc trzeba odejść od laptopa i zacząć się przygotowywać. Zamknąłem klapę laptopa i zszedłem na dół. Najpierw wziąłem odpowiednie ciuchy, a potem poszedłem pod prysznic. Gdy się myłem, nagle przed oczyma stanęła mi wizja smutnego Naruto, a potem wesołego gdy odwoził mnie do domu na motorze. Nie muszę chyba mówić jaki to miało skutek, prawda? W każdym razie, po zaspokojeniu, ubrałem się i zacząłem układać włosy. Gdy wyszedłem z łazienki było jeszcze dwadzieścia minut do imprezy. Założyłem kolczyk do ucha i skórzaną kurtkę. Obejrzałem się w dużym lustrze w hallu. Niedbały nieład na głowie, srebrne kółko w uchu i skórzana, czarna kurtka. Narzucona na jasnoszary podkoszulek, który nachodził na czarne, obcisłe dżinsy. Mam nadzieję, że blondynowi się spodoba. Na stopy założyłem czerwone trampki i biorąc trzy butelki sake, wyszedłem z domu. Jako, że moje auto postanowiła się zepsuć, musiałem wziąć taksówkę. Na miejsce przyjechałem dziesięć minut za wcześnie, ale wyglądało na to że impreza już trwała. Widać, że Naruto, Jiraiya, Kakashi i dyrektorka nie próżnowali. Zapłaciłem za taksówkę i od razu, gdy wszedłem zostałem zauważony przez wuefistkę Anko.

- No, no! Aleś się odstrzelił Sasuke! Mam nadzieję, że on to doceni!- zaświergotała, a mnie zamurowało. Zabiję Kakashiego!

- O czym ty mówisz?- zapytałem udając znudzonego. Stanęła na palcach by móc szeptać mi do ucha.

- O Naruto, a o kim innym.- odsunęła się, a ja zakląłem w myślach.- Jiraiya mi powiedział. Ale nie martw się, słyszałam, że o… hmph!

Dłoń z tyły zasłoniła jej usta. Okazał się to być Kakashi.

- Anko, za dużo gadasz. Sasuke, Gai cię szuka.

Ta na pewno, ale odszedłem i zacząłem kręcić się po pokoju. Chociaż ciekawość mnie zżerała co chciała mi powiedzieć Anko. Wyraźnie było to coś o blondynie. Nie martw się, słyszałam, że on CO? ŻE ON CO? Cholerny Kakashi. Nie widziałem nigdzie Naruto, tak samo jak Jiraiyi. Pewnie są razem. Przez dwie godziny byłem zaczepiany przez różnych nauczycieli i nagabywany do rozmowy lub tańca. Mimo, że dom był urządzony jak profesjonalny klub, z lampami i konsoletą, nie miałem ochoty tańczyć z nikim poza blondynkiem. W końcu go zauważyłem, ale nie było dane mi podejść, bo on od razu wskoczył na stół by wszyscy mogli go widzieć. Jeśli dotąd uważałem go za przystojnego to teraz musiałem zmienić zdanie. On był diabelsko seksowy! Aż miałem ochotę wziąć go na tym stole! Też miał kolczyk, tyle że w nosie, a ubrany był w obcisłą, granatową koszulkę z beżowym kardiganem narzuconym na nią. Na swój słodki tyłek miał wciągnięte obcisłe rurki z czarnej skóry. Odchrząknął.

- Dobrze się bawicie?!- krzyknął, na co całkiem spory tłum nauczycieli odkrzyknął twierdząco.- Świetnie, bo teraz w ramach zintegrowania się zagramy w butelkę! Miał być poker, ale wiele osób nie chciało ze mną grać!- burknął.

- Dziwisz się Gaki?- krzyknęła Tsunade. Tłumek się zaśmiał.

- Dlatego butelka. Wiele osób proponowało rozbieraną, więc liczę na wasze poparcie!- krzyknął, a tłum zwariował. Ja tylko patrzyłem w szoku. To właśnie tak bawią się nauczyciele na własnych imprezach?- Wszystkich zainteresowanych zapraszam na górę do drugiego salonu, a innych zostawiam razem z DJ'em!

Prawie całe grono nauczycielskie poszło za Naruto, więc też się przyłączyłem. Może będę miał farta i zobaczę go nago? Chociaż wolałbym tego uniknąć. Nie chcę by widział go ktoś inny niż ja. Dlatego muszę go pilnować. Spokojnie poszedłem na górę. Wszyscy już usiedli w kółku.

- O Sasuke! Zrobić miejsce dla Sasuke!- zawołał Naruto. Kakashi i Jiraiya spojrzeli na siebie i z przebiegłym uśmieszkiem i przesunęli się tak, by jedyne wolne miejsce było koło blondyna.- Dobrze, zaczynamy! Niech pierwsza kręci gospodyni!

Tak się stało, a nieszczęśliwym wybrańcem losu został Asuma.

- Prawda.- zadecydował.

- Czy to prawda, że zamierzasz poprosić Kurenai o rękę?- zapytała Tsunade.

- Tak.- zakręcił. Wypadło na jego dziewczynę.

- Prawda.

- Kurenai, wyjdziesz za mnie?- zapytał klękając i wyciągając pierścionek z rubinem. To jest idiotyczne. Oświadcza się podczas gry w butelkę.

- Oczywiście!- odpowiedziała i z łzami rzuciła mu się naszyję. Po dość długim całowaniu, oboje opuścili pomieszczenie.

- Znów ty kręcisz Tsuna.- stwierdził Jiraiya.

- Taaa, wiem.- zaczęła i wykonała czynność. Wypadło na Gaia.

- Prawda razem z całą siłą młodości!- zawołał. Dlatego go nie lubiłem. Irytujący.

- To prawda, że czujesz do Lee coś więcej niż powinieneś?- zawsze się tego domyślałem, gdy tylko ich zobaczyłem. Ale przyzna się przed całym gronem i dyrektorką?

- TAK! Ja i Lee wspólnie przeżywamy naszą wiosnę młodości!- krzyknął entuzjastycznie, a Naruto aż podskoczył w miejscu.

- Ekstra! Wiedziałem, że Lee ostatnio coś ukrywał!- był tak samo głośny jak Gai, aż się skrzywiłem.- Kręć!

I co? To tyle? Wszyscy przytaknęli i koniec? Żadnej nagany, zwolnienia? Nic? Hmm…. Moja nadzieja rozkwita. Zakręcił i wypadło na głupiego kumpla mojego brata, który dopiero co zaczął uczyć i nie daje mi spokoju – Deidarę. Wybrał prawdę.

-Jesteś nowy. Podoba ci się ktoś? Z nauczycieli lub uczniów?

- Un, jasne. Z nauczycieli Sasuke, a z uczniów Nauto i ten słodki Kiba.- Coo? Cholera! Wiedziałem, że na mnie leci, ale Naruto?! Teraz, jak Nauto to usłyszał może też wyzna mu miłość? Może to w nim się zakochał? Naruto nic nie powiedział, a Deidara zakręcił butelką. Wypadło na Orochimaru.

- Prawda.

- Czy to prawda, że masz romans ze szkolnym pielęgniarzem?

- Tak, Kabuto i ja mamy wspólne… zainteresowania.- odpowiedział wzbudzając ogólne obrzydzenie i zakręcił. Wypadło na Tsunade. Wybrała prawdę.

- Używałaś kiedyś dildo, by się zaspokoić?- zapytał z lubieżnym uśmieszkiem.

- Nie odpowiem!

- W takim razie ściągaj coś z siebie.

W ten sposób upłynęła nam kolejna godzina. Po niej wszyscy oprócz Naruto byli prawie rozebrani. Łącznie ze mną. Chociaż miałem spodnie, to brakowało mi koszulki, przez co Deidara prawie dostał ślinotoku. Ugh! Tsunade siedziała już w samej bieliźnie tak samo jak Gai, Orochimaru i Kakashi. Po co ja się przejmowałem Naruto? Przecież on ma szczęście! Przez całą grę zdjął tylko kadigan. I tylko dlatego, że było mu gorąco! Teraz on kręcił.

- Wypadło na Kaka – chan. Jak miło. Co wybierasz, Kakaś? Prawda czy wyzwanie?

- Wyzwanie!

- Dobrze. Więc… zadzwoń do Tenten i wyznaj jej jak gorąco ją kochasz i powiedz, że robisz sobie dobrze, bo masz o niej fantazje.- powiedział, a wszyscy oprócz czerwonego Kakashiego buchnęli śmiechem.

- Nie wierzę! Znasz go od urodzenia, a jeszcze się nie nauczyłeś! Z nim się nie zakłada i nie bierze się wyzwań! Jak myślisz dlaczego wszyscy wybierają prawdę, jak on kręci?- krzyknął uradowany Jiraiya.

- Honor, honorem, ale nie zrobię tego. Nawet mnie nie namawiaj!- krzyknął widząc którą minę chciał zrobić Naruto.

- Świetnie! Ale przez to narażasz nas na widok swojego nagiego penisa!

- Mam jeszcze bransoletkę, więc nie urażę cię swoją wielkością.

- Czy ty właśnie sugerujesz, że mam małego?- zapytał oburzony blondyn.

- Tak, właśnie to!

- A chcesz się przekonać?- wstał gwałtownie i spiorunował Kakashiego wzrokiem.

- To dajesz!

Faktycznie chciał to zrobić, ale pospiesznie pociągnąłem go w dół. Jak widziałem Jiraiya zrobił to samo z Kakashim. Po chwili na uspokojenie się, pogodzili się i Kakashi kręcił. Szczerze mówiąc bardziej kretyńskiej i mało inteligentnej kłótni już długo nie słyszałem. Ostatni raz niedługo po pamiętnej wycieczce. Co ciekawe, również w wykonaniu tych dwóch idiotów. Ironia losu, bo właśnie butelka wskazała właśnie Naruto. Widziałem triumfujący uśmieszek na twarzy Kakashiego, gdy pytał go czy prawda czy wyzwanie.

- Zaryzykuję. Wyzwanie!- odparł hardo.

- Na pewno?- upewnił się srebrnowłosy. Blondyn przytaknął.- W takim razie usiądź okrakiem na Sasuke i podaruj mu namiętny pocałunek.

Przełknąłem ślinę. Japierdolekuwamać! Dlaczego teraz i dlaczego jak pomyślę o tych malinowych wargach mających mnie całować zaraz robię się twardy? Ma na mnie usiąść więc poczuje. Ale zaraz, zaraz! Jeszcze na nic się nie zgodził. O kurwa! Kiwnął głową na potwierdzenie. Usiadł na mnie okrakiem i wyraźnie poczuł moją męskość, bo widziałem zaskoczenie na jego twarzy. Dobrze, że Uchiha nie mają skłonności do rumienienia się. To była najbardziej żenująca chwila w moim życiu. Nagle on się przysunął swoimi biodrami jeszcze bliżej, tak że jego męskość wbijała mi się w brzuch. Łejt e minyt! Przecież WBIJAŁA! Czyli on też jest podniecony. Nie powiem, pocieszyło mnie to. Ten mały prowokator otarł się swoim seksownym tyłkiem o moje krocze i przytknął swoje usta do moich. Chętnie je otworzyłem, łącząc nasze języki w namiętnym tańcu o dominację. Oczywiście szybko ją przejąłem i chętnie penetrowałem jego usta. Sięgałem coraz głębiej i głębiej, a on nie pozostawał mi dłużny. W końcu przeniosłem dłonie pod jego koszulkę i zahaczyłem nimi o jego twarde sutki. Westchnął w moje usta delikatnie gryząc moją wargę. Zarzucił mi ręce na szyję, przybliżając mnie i jeszcze bardziej pogłębiając pocałunek. Przejechałem językiem po jego zębach i między swoje złapałem jego dolną wargę i pociągnąłem. Następnie znów łapczywie wbiłem się w te słodkie usta korzystając i czerpiąc z nich dopóki mogłem. Potrzebowałem jego cudownego smaku. Nie przeszkadzał mi nawet miętowy smak jego wcześniejszej gumy, który zabijał jego własny, oryginalny. Usłyszałem odchrząknięcie. Oderwaliśmy się od siebie niechętnie, patrząc na osobę, która nam przerwała. Jiraiya. Szczerze mówiąc zupełnie zapomniałem, że nie jesteśmy sami. Liczył się tylko on. Tylko jego widziałem. Wyciągnąłem dłonie spod jego koszulki specjalnie zahaczając o jeszcze twarde sutki. Wzdrygnął się. Zszedł ze mnie, ale oparł głowę na moim ramieniu.

- To miał być pocałunek, a nie porno!- zawołał zbulwersowany Jiraiya.

- Zamknij się. Akurat ty tutaj jesteś największym zboczeńcem.- powiedział zirytowany Naruto. Objąłem go ramieniem.- Poza tym masz inspirację do SWOJEGO nowego porno.

- Musimy porozmawiać.- szepnąłem mu do ucha.

- Tak wiem. Ale nie żałuję.- odszepnął jeszcze bardziej wtulając twarz w moją szyję. Zamarłem. Nie żałuje. Chyba mogę to uznać za moją Victorię! Zakręcił butelką.- A teraz Jira, masz zrobić to samo z Tsunade, co ja przed chwilą z Sasuke.


	14. Rozdział 14

A/N Dziękuję, za życzonka jeszcze raz. Spóźnione ale zawsze miłe. Przepraszam także za taką obsuwę w aktualizacji opowiadania. Dzisiaj zamieszczam nowe rozdziały i tutaj i w "Krwawych Gwiazdach"

**Itami Namida J**akbyś zgadła! ;D Pomarańczowa Yamaha YZF-R6 z pojemnością skokową 599,4 cm3! Bardzo podobają mi się te Yamaszki i liczę, że kiedyś, kiedyś, wejdę w posiadanie takowej!

Charlotte

To była wspaniała impreza! I taka gorąca! Szczególnie ten jeden moment. Ten, w którym całowałem się z Sasuke. Aż do ostatniej chwili razem z Jiraiyą wymyślaliśmy plan, by nas ustawić z naszymi ukochanymi. Nawet wysłaliśmy Kakashiego, by pilnował tych dwojga. W końcu wpadłem na pomysł rozbieranego pokera, ale Ero-Sennin nie chciał nawet o tym słyszeć. Zaproponowałem więc butelkę i też miał obiekcje. Wtedy wpadłem na pomysł by połączyć rozbieranego pokera z butelką. To już mu się spodobało. Chociaż też nie mogę narzekać. Sasuke wyglądał dzisiaj taaaaak gorąco! Prawie na jego widok dostałem erekcji! Tak dziko i niebezpiecznie! A ten jego pocałunek! Tak rozkosznie brutalny, że myślałem, że nie wytrzymam. Jeszcze siedziałem mu na kolanach! Pewnie czuł moją twardą i gotową na wszystko męskość, ale jego też nie była obojętna na moje towarzystwo. On też był podniecony. Teraz, kiedy impreza się skończyła, a ja o dziwo nie jestem pijany, marzę tylko by porozmawiać i wyjaśnić sobie wszystko z Sasuke. O! Widzę go!

- Saaaasuke!- zawołałem. Goście się już zwijali i szczerze mówiąc, jest tutaj większy hałas niż podczas imprezy. Spojrzałem na zegarek i gwizdnąłem. 4 rano. Nowy rekord! W zeszłym roku wszyscy się spili jeszcze przed 3.00. Widziałem jak Sasuke przepycha się przez tłumek, by do mnie przybyć.

- Proponuję byśmy pojechali do mnie do domu, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko. Musimy wyjaśnić i ustalić kilka rzeczy.- powiedział z maską drania na twarzy. Prawie zachichotałem.

- Nie mam. Moi rodzice wiedzą, że wrócę dopiero następnego dnia po imprezie, albo jeszcze później. Są przyzwyczajeni. Czym pojedziemy?

- Oczywiście taksówką. Piłeś, więc nie możesz prowadzić, tak samo ja, a musimy się jakoś dostać do mojego domu.

- No to już. Właśnie jakaś zajechała. Najwyżej komuś zwiniemy, a jeśli będzie to przypadkiem Oro, to będzie to wspaniałe zakończenie doskonałej imprezy.- powiedziałem i pociągnąłem go za rękę w stronę drzwi wyjściowych i czekającej taksówki.

Wsiedliśmy i zobaczyliśmy nie wiedzącą co się dzieje Anko. Chyba to była jej taryfa, ale była tak pijana, że nawet nie zajarzyła na kim ma się później wyżyć. Parsknąłem śmiechem. Ona ma tak po każdej imprezie. Szczerze mówiąc dziwię się, że jeszcze nie leży na ostrym dyżurze potrącona przez samochód. Albo, bardziej prawdopodobne w jej wypadku, nie leży na transplantologii czekając na przeszczep wątroby. Chociaż babunia się jakoś trzyma, a jest starsza i większa z niej pijaczka. Wstrząsy, które generowała taksówka jadąc po nierównej drodze, usypiały mnie. Nagle pojazd się zatrzymał i przez okno zobaczyłem znajomy ganek i podjazd. Jakoś już nie chciałem wychodzić i zmierzyć się z brunetem. Jestem zmęczony i nie mam siły na żadną rozmowę, a tym bardziej kłótnie, która z tego wyniknie. Zresztą jak nasze wszystkie rozmowy. Każdy temat kończy się kłótnią, mniejszą czy większą, ale za to oczyszcza to atmosferę i dla mnie kończy śmiechem, a dla niego lekkim wykrzywieniem warg w kierunku północnym. Zwlokłem się z siedzenia i wyszedłem z samochodu widząc jak brunet płaci kierowcy. Muszę się trochę przespać. Sennie zauważyłem, że jestem prowadzony. Zanotowałem kliknięcie klucza w drzwiach. Ciepłe dłonie zdejmujące ze mnie buty, a następnie kardigan i koszulkę. Miękka pościel i ciepłe ciało za sobą były ostatnimi rzeczami, które mój stępiony umysł zarejestrował.

Obudziłem się następnego ranka przez smakowity zapach. Mam deja vu. Spojrzałem na otoczenie i na siebie samego. Z radością odnotowałem, że jestem w domu Sasuke, po imprezie na której całowałem się z Sasuke i półnago spałem razem z Sasuke. Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko i zbiegłem po schodach, schodząc z antresoli. Mój uśmiech się poszerzył, gdy nie odczuwałem żadnego bólu głowy ani mdłości. Najwyraźniej myliłem się co do ilości sake wypitej przeze mnie. Wypiłem jeszcze mniej. Raźno ruszyłem do kuchni na smakowite śniadanko uszykowane przez bruneta, czując się sprawny i gotowy do naszej konfrontacji. Kontynuując moje deja vu, on znów siedział przy stole jedząc jajecznicę, a naprzeciwko stała porcja dla mnie. Jedynymi różnicami był ubiór Sasuke i przygotowane danie. Tym razem mój mam-nadzieję-że-już-nie-tylko-przyjaciel był ubrany w granatową koszulkę i jasnoszare jeansy. Włosy miał seksownie mokre. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że się na niego gapię.

- Siadaj i jedz, skoro już się obudziłeś.- zarządził, gdy mnie zobaczył. W oczach miał ogień, więc potulnie usiadłem i zacząłem jeść swoją porcję, czekając aż się pierwszy odezwie. Kompletnie nie miałem pojęcia jak zacząć tą rozmowę.- Musimy porozmawiać.

- Tyle to ja sam wiem.- mruknąłem w odpowiedzi, a jego oczy jeszcze bardziej zapłonęły.

- Cieszy mnie to. W takim razie wytłumacz mi dlaczego tak chętnie wykonałeś zadanie. I do tego tak… entuzjastycznie.

- Bo mam coś do ciebie.- odpowiedziałem szczerze.

- Słucham?- zdziwił się.

- Słyszałeś.- strach odszedł całkowicie. Teraz liczyło się tylko powiedzenie prawdy.- Pamiętasz wycieczkę, prawda? I musisz też pamiętać naszą rozmowę w nocy. Powiedziałem ci wtedy, że podoba mi się pewna osoba. Spytałem cię czy myślenie o niej cały czas oznacza zakochanie. Potwierdziłeś, ale zignorowałem to i nie dopuszczałem do siebie tej myśli. Miałem blokadę. Dopiero wczoraj, gdy Sai wyznał mi miłość, uświadomiłem sobie, że jednak jestem zakochany. I to cholernie mocno i cholernie mocno ta osoba na mnie działa. Na dodatek Kiba mnie jeszcze w tym utwierdził. Już zupełnie pewny byłem swoich uczuć, gdy zobaczyłem tą osobę w niedwuznacznej pozycji z inną. Myślałem, że mnie krew zaleję i zabiję tą różowowłosą kurwę.- spojrzał na mnie w szoku.- Wiesz już o kim mówią, prawda? To dlatego tak entuzjastycznie wykonałem to wyzwanie i powiem ci, że było to cholernie dobre.

Sasuke zamarł. Nawet jego maska opadła. Najwidoczniej moje słowa ją rozkruszyły. Teraz widziałem tutaj mojego ukochanego gapiącego się na mnie z szeroko otwartymi oczami i prześmieszną minką. Chyba powinienem mu dać czas na przetrawienie tego. Nie zawsze się zdarza, że uczeń wyznaje ci miłość, prawda? Poruszył ustami jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie wydostał się z nich żaden dźwięk. W końcu zamrugał powiekami i poruszył się na krześle.

- Cóż, mogę powiedzieć wszystko, ale nie to że się tego spodziewałem.- powiedział sztywno.

- Musiałeś podejrzewać. Szczególnie po tym przytulaniu w nocy. Nie liczę na to, że powiesz mi teraz, że też mnie kochasz i będziemy razem, ale przynajmniej dalej bądź moim przyjacielem. W końcu znajdę sobie kogoś innego i się odkocham. O ile zdołam.- mruknąłem ostatnie zdanie. Była mała szansa, że pokocham kogoś raz jeszcze.

- NIE!- nagle krzyknął. Podniosłem pochyloną głowę. Rzadko kiedy dało się w nim wzbudzić takie emocje. Spojrzałem na niego pytająco, ale on tylko wstał i obiema dłońmi z pasją uderzył w stół.- Nie znajdziesz sobie kogoś innego! Kami-sama, co ja z tobą mam! Czasami jesteś taki tępy! Prawdziwy Usuratonkachi! Nie rozumiesz, że możesz być tylko mój? Ty będziesz TYLKO mój! Baka! Powinieneś oczekiwać tego, o czym mówiłeś! A wiesz dlaczego? Dlatego, że mimo że jesteś takim młotkiem to kocham cię. Podobałeś mi się od pierwszej klasy, od początku mojej kariery i twojego uczęszczania do tej szkoły. W tym roku zdałem sobie sprawę, że jestem w tobie zakochany, ale byłeś niedługo po rozstaniu z Gaarą i miałeś uczucia do kogoś innego, jak się przed chwilą okazało-do mnie. Mówisz, że byłeś zazdrosny o Haruno? To co ja miałem czuć, kiedy szlajałeś się z No Sabaku, na każdym kroku robiąc podteksty i się obściskując? Co ja miałem czuć kiedy on mógł cię dotykać, a ja nie? Kiedy on ciebie miał, a ja nie?- wydarł się głośno i byłem pewien, że przechodnie akurat idący chodnikiem też to słyszeli.

Szczerze, chyba wołałem jak nie ukazywał emocji. Chociaż, jego słowa…. Może dane mi się będzie przekonać, czy z niego jest taki wulkan też w łóżku. I dostałem nową ksywkę. Teraz nie jestem tylko dobe, ale też usuratonkachi. Świetnie! Wdech, wydech i wkraczasz Uzumaki!

- Nie mogłeś mi powiedzieć wcześniej? O tym, że się zakochałeś? Albo że ci się podobam, a nie bujać się z tym dwa lata?- zapytałem względnie spokojny.

- Jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz? Podchodzę na jakiejś przerwie do ucznia, który mnie nienawidzi i mówię mu, że mi się podoba?- spytał retorycznie, jednocześnie dając mi odpowiedź.

- Nie trzeba było być takim dupkiem!- wrzasnąłem i także wstałem.

- Nie rozumiesz, że to był mój sposób wyparcia się tego uczucia, a później radzenia sobie z frustracją?!- krzyknął i podszedł do mnie powoli.

- Mogłeś się wyżyć na siłowni, a nie na uczniach!

- Dawałeś mi powód do drwin swoimi jakże niskimi umiejętnościami matematycznymi!

- Jakbym dzisiaj ci nie powiedział o moich uczuciach, to dalej żyłbym w nieświadomości co to twoich!- wrzasnąłem, dźgając go palcem w pierś.

- Bo nie powinniśmy tak czuć! To jest niemoralne, nie mówiąc o tym że nielegalne!- odkrzyknął, odpychając mój palec.

- Nie zmieniaj tematu! Mam to w dupie! Mam w dupie to, że to nielegalne! Jak się kogoś kocha to mu się o tym mówi i się z nim jest!- podszedłem jeszcze bliżej, patrząc mu w oczy. Zachmurzone, jeszcze czarniejsze niż zwykle oczy.

- Och, zamknij się wreszcie, Naruto!- wrzasnął ponownie, ale tym razem złapał mnie za podbródek i pociągnął moją twarz w górę, miażdżąc moje usta w namiętnym i pełnym pasji pocałunku.

Drugi pocałunek z NIM w ciągu dwóch dni. Znów brutalnie wpił się w moje usta, nalegając swoim językiem o wejście. Lekko rozchyliłem usta i od razu oddałem dominację, postanawiając cieszyć się jego wspaniałymi ustami i smakiem. Całował mnie tak, że aż zobaczyłem gwiazdy. Słyszałem, że widzi się je podczas orgazmu, a ja je widzę już, a może tylko, przy pocałunku. Nawet nie chcę sobie wyobrażać co przeżyję podczas stosunku. Jaką rozkosz mi to dostarczy…. Całowaliśmy się, aż zabrakło nam obu powietrza. Oderwaliśmy się od siebie dysząc ciężko i patrząc sobie w szeroko rozwarte oczy. Spojrzałem na niego w szoku.

- Wow!- zdołałem wyksztusić. On tylko wykonał próbę wywyższającego się uśmiechu. Próbę bo wyszedł mu nieśmiały.- To znaczy, że jesteśmy razem?

- Tak, można tak powiedzieć.- odpowiedział i szczerze się uśmiechnął. Pokazując zęby w szerokim uśmiechu.- Jesteś kretynem, ale cieszę się że w końcu cię mam.

- Ja też, teme!- skoczyłem mu na szyję, przewracając krzesło na którym siedziałem.- To mogę od teraz nazywać się twoim chłopakiem?

- Jeśli chcesz, ale musisz wiedzieć kilka rzeczy. Jestem bardzo zazdrosnym mężczyzną i nie lubię się dzielić tym co moje, zapamiętaj to, bo to najważniejsza zasada i jeśli ją złamiesz, nigdy ci tego nie wybaczę. Nienawidzę kłamstwa, brzydzi mnie. Nie jestem dobrym pocieszycielem, ale masz we mnie wsparcie w każdej sprawie. I będę cię kochał najbardziej na świecie, jeśli będziesz ze mną uczciwy.- powiedział, a moje oczy wypełniły się łzami. Nigdy nie usłyszałem bardziej romantycznego ostrzeżenia przed swoimi wadami. Wtuliłem się w niego mocniej i odpowiedziałem powstrzymując niesforne krople dalej w oczach.

- Saaasuke! To takie ckliwe, ale kochane! Oczywiście, że cię nigdy nie zdradzę!- powiedziałem wzruszony, ale nagle wyślizgnąłem się z jego ramion, spoważniałem i znów dźgnąłem go w pierś.- Zresztą to też obowiązuje ciebie! Oczekuję, że już nie dasz się złapać w taką sytuację jak wczoraj w szkole. Czy z twojej winy, czy nie.

- Ech…. Te oczekiwaniaa….- westchnął dramatycznie, a ja się od niego odsunąłem. Nie byłem pewny czy żartował. Popatrzyłem na jego twarz, która nagle rozjaśniła się pięknym uśmiechem.- Daj spokój, Naru! Tylko żartuję! Pewnie, że to dotyczy też mnie!

- Ej! Nazwałeś mnie Naru!- zauważyłem entuzjastycznie. Od dawna namawiam by tak mnie nazywał, ale twierdził zawsze że wystarczy że nazywa mnie tak pół szkoły i jedna osoba mniej czy więcej nie robi różnicy. Dla mnie robiła i ciągle robi, bo to nie jest jedna z wielu osób tylko Sasuke. Jeden, jedyny, istniejący Sasuke.

- Męczyłeś mnie tym tak, że w końcu postanowiłem dać za wygraną. Wolę tak mówić, niż narażać się na ciągły ból głowy od twoich jęków.- powiedział chłodno.

- Mogę się założyć, że jeszcze polubisz moje jęki.- powiedziałem sugestywnie.

- Polubię je tylko wtedy, kiedy to JA będę ich przyczyną.- podjął grę.

- Chcesz się przekonać, czy faktycznie tak będzie?- zapytałem uwodzicielko, zjeżdżając swoimi dłońmi z jego pleców na jędrne pośladki.

- Nie muszę. Ja wiem, że tak będzie, Narrru.- zamruczał kusząco do mojego ucha, powodując dreszcze na całym moim ciele.

-Na pewno?- zapytałem, uśmiechając się chytrze.- Skoro tak bardzo chcesz…. Saaasukeeee, prooooooszęę, puuuuść mnieeeeeee. Chcęęęęę dokończyyyyyć śniadaaaaaankooo!

- No dobra, cicho już bądź.- mówił zatykając mi buzię dłonią.- Miałem na myśli inne jęki! Takie, od których nie boli mnie głowa!

- Och!- zmieszałem się teatralnie.- Naprawdę? Bo ja znam tylko takie. I jeszcze jak kogoś torturują, ale to zostawię na później.

- Zaraz zademonstrujesz ten drugi rodzaj jęków!- warknął.

- No, strasz dalej.- wywróciłem oczami i pociągnąłem go w stronę salonu.- No choodź!

- Gdzie mnie ciągniesz?- zapytał, a ja rozciągnąłem się na kanapie i włączyłem telewizor. Zignorowałem go i po chwili niechętnie się dosiadł, a ja oparłem głowę na jego ramieniu i zamruczałem. Warknął na mnie.- Możesz się ubrać?! Masz zamiar paradować nago cały dzień?

- Przecież mam spodnie.- zdziwiłem się, ale nagle zrozumiałem o co chodzi.- Ooooo! Czyżby moja PÓŁgolizna cię pobudzała? Co, Sasuke?

- Nie. Tylko w tym domu jest niepisana zasada, że nago NIE chodzimy!- powiedział stanowczo.

- Taaak.- powiedziałem sceptycznie.- Ustanowiona przez ciebie i w tej chwili, BO nie chcesz przyznać, że mój przystojny look cię podnieca. Zresztą mam tak samo. Jesteś zbyt seksowny.- powiedziałem swobodnie, dalej gapiąc się w ekran. Nagle on przewrócił mnie tak, że leżałem na kanapie, usiadł na mnie i przyszpilił moje nadgarstki swoimi męskimi dłońmi nad moją głową.- EJ!

- Co? Przecież mnie podniecasz. Sam tak powiedziałeś, więc skąd to oburzenie?- zapytał niebezpiecznie.- Czyżby mój mały uke chciał spróbować swojej roli?

- Hej! Kto w ogóle powiedział, że to ja będę uke?!- zapytałem wciąż oburzony.- I nie szepcz mi do ucha, bo robię się jeszcze bardziej twardy!

- Jeśli mój szept wywołuje u ciebie erekcję i takie śliczne rumieńce, to chyba nie oczekujesz ode mnie że przestanę?- wymruczał, liżąc moją małżowinę ucha.- Poza tym… to wiadomo samo z siebie, że to ty będziesz uke. Jesteś słodki.

- NIE JESTEM SŁODKI! JESTEM BARDZO MĘŚKIM FACETEM!- krzyknąłem, ale przypomniałem sobie słowa przed tym idiotycznym stwierdzeniem i zaprotestowałem gorąco.- Śnisz! To ty będziesz uke!

- Jesteś i dlatego jesteś słodki.- powiedział zalotnie, a ja westchnąłem. No, Naruto, kłóć się z tak dumnym człowiekiem, to na pewno będziesz miał rację. Jaaaasne….- Taak? Niby czemu? Oświeć mnie. Jak mi podasz choć jeden logiczny argument, to zastanowimy się nad naszymi rolami…. – powiedział, patrząc mi wyzywająco w oczy.

- YOSH! Dzięki, Sasuk… Sasu.- powiedziałem w przypływie radości, ale też chciałem się podrażnić. Wiedziałem, że nie znosi tego zdrobnienia.

- Powiem to tylko raz. Nie. Zdrabniaj. Mojego. Imienia.- wycedził starając się zachować spokój.

- Ja na twoim miejscu zdrabniałbym.- wzruszyłem ramionami, zupełnie ignorując jego pytający wzrok. W końcu wymyśliłem argument!

- Dlaczego?- ocho! Ktoś tu zaczął używać chłodnego głosu. Wzdrygnąłem się niezauważalnie. Czas wyciągnąć moje działa!

- Sas Uke. Mówisz, że z ciebie taki dominujący seme, a twoje imię mówi co innego. Ja na twoim miejscu zdrabniałbym, bo to może być mylące.- pokiwałem z przekonaniem głową.

- Niech cię cholera, Naruto!- warknął i zaraz dodał wściekle.- Jak chcesz to mogę zaraz ci pokazać, jaki jest ze mnie seme!- powiedziawszy to, rzucił się na mnie i zaczął dziko całować.


	15. Rozdział 15

A/N Dzięki za recenzje! Dzisiaj króciutko. Jestem chora i przez to pozbawiona weny. Mam nadzieję, że Wasze komentarze i uwagi (a może i pytania?) dadzą mi natchnienie i chęć do pisania. Dzisiaj sam akt. Mam nadzieję, że historia nie toczy się za szybko i nie spartoliłam pierwszego razu naszych drogich bohaterów. Pierwszy raz pisałam "scenę łóżkową", więc mam nadzieję, że mi wyszło.

Zapraszam do lektury!  
Charlotte

Zatraciłem się. Tylko to słowo oddaje mój stan. Jeśli myślałem, że wcześniejsze pocałunki były idealne - cholernie się myliłem. Teraz, leżąc nad nim i czując jego erekcję boleśnie wbijającą mi się w brzuch, jedyną myślą w mojej głowie był on. Liczyło się tylko sprawienie mu przyjemności tak, by błagał o więcej…. Oderwałem się od jego namiętnych usteczek i popatrzyłem w dół. Jego włosy były zmierzwione bardziej niż zwykle, usta opuchnięte i ze śladami moich zębów i oczy… ach te oczy! Oczy lśniły miłością i zaufaniem, a także pragnieniem i potrzebą. Były odzwierciedleniem moich własnych. Pocałowałem go w kącik ust, przenosząc stopniowo delikatne teraz pocałunki na jego szyję. Jęknął i był to najpiękniejszy dźwięk jaki kiedykolwiek usłyszałem. Mimo moich poprzednich związków, nie poświęcałem uwagi partnerom. Szczerze mówiąc było mi obojętne czy ten ktoś pode mną jest mężczyzną czy nie. Oni wszyscy chcieli moich pieniędzy. Ale Naruto jest inny. Jemu nie zależy na kasie tylko na mnie, a ja dbam o to że to akurat ON jest pode mną i za moment odda mi swoje dziewictwo.

- Sasuke? Czy coś się stało?- zapytał z niepokojem. Zorientowałem się, że przestałem go pieścić. Uniosłem głowę i uśmiechnąłem się lekko.

- Nic się nie dzieje, skarbie.- powiedziałem i widziałem jak jego oczy zamigotały i rozszerzyły się na ten pieszczotliwy zwrot.- Po prostu się zamyśliłem.

Podniosłem go lekko i zdjąłem z niego koszulkę. Och… dopiero teraz dokładnie widziałem jak wspaniale jest zbudowany. Lekko zarysowane mięśnie klatki i dość wyraźne mięśnie brzucha. Przejechałem dłońmi po całej długości jego ciała, zaczepiając o sutki. Jęknął. Spojrzałem na niego. Leżał tam, na mojej kanapie, tak uroczo zarumieniony, z zamkniętymi oczami i ciężko oddychający.

- Jesteś piękny.- szepnąłem i moją nagrodą było zobaczenie tych wielkich błękitów patrzących na mnie z niedowierzaniem. Pochyliłem głowę i pocałowałem jego obojczyk.- Naprawdę. Uwierz w to, jesteś wyjątkowy i tylko mój.

- Tylko twój…- powtórzył ciężko sapiąc.

Uśmiechnąłem się lekko. Taki czuły na dotyk…. Więc może przedłużymy grę wstępną? Tak, to dobry pomysł…. Delikatnie pocałowałem go nad jego twardym, prawym sutkiem i zręcznie go omijając, zjechałem swoimi ustami na umięśniony brzuch. Dokładnie wycałowałem każdy widoczny mięsień i skupiłem się na pępku. Widziałem, że do tej pory mój słodki blondyn gryzł dłoń, by powstrzymać te rozkoszne dźwięki, ale kiedy zanurzyłem język w jego pępku, lekko krzyknął. Pobudziło mnie to jeszcze bardziej i ściągając swoją koszulkę i spodnie, zająłem się jego odzieżą. Wkrótce byliśmy nadzy, a ja powróciłem ustami do jego ust, ale tym razem ocierając nasze twarde erekcje o siebie. Ledwo się powstrzymałem, by nie wziąć go szybko, ale wiedziałem, że tylko bym go skrzywdził. A o naszej małej wycieczce, którą zaplanowałem na jutro nie byłoby mowy. Dlatego odsunąłem się nieco i owinąłem palcami jego pulsującą męskość. Krzyknął. Znów całowałem jego klatkę, tym razem nie omijając domagających się uwagi sutków. Po chwili zabawy, zastąpiłem moją dłoń ustami.

- Sas… Sasuke….- zakwilił, gdy poczuł moje mokre i ciasne usta na jego męskości.

Nie powiem, sam miałem chęć krzyknąć albo jęknąć. Jego smak był niezwykły. Jeszcze lepszy niż jego usta. Delikatnie okrążyłem językiem jego grubość i produkując dużą ilość śliny, polizałem go na całej długości, przez co usłyszałem słodkie kwilenie i błaganie o zwolnienie. Uśmiechnąłem się tylko w odpowiedzi i zacząłem szybciej ruszać głową. Chciałem by doszedł w moje usta. Chciałem poznać jego pełny smak. Chciałem go wyssać do ostatniej kropli…. Wreszcie się doczekałem. Z głośnym jękiem doszedł, a ja dokładnie oblizałem to, co teraz było moje. Podniosłem lekko głowę i z lekko uniesiona brwią ujrzałem najcudowniejszy widok w ciągu trwania mojego życia. Jego pierś opadała szybko i nieregularnie, jego skóra błyszczała od płytkiej warstwy potu, te słodkie, malinowe usteczka były uchylone, a oczy błyszczały i były utkwione w suficie. Uśmiechnąłem się i oparłem głowę o jego udo, chuchając na jego męskość, która znów zaczęła się budzić. Spojrzał na mnie.

- Nawet nie wiesz jak seksownie wyglądasz w tym momencie.- powiedziałem i przerwałem moją jakże zajmującą czynność by spojrzeć mu w oczy.

- J… ja?- pisnął, ale zaraz odchrząknął.- To… to ty jes… jesteś seksowny.- wyjąkał i spojrzał na mnie z figlarnym uśmieszkiem.- Szczególnie z moją spermą na brodzie, panie seme.- pociągnął mnie do siebie i pocałował głęboko. Gdy oderwał się ode mnie, zlizał własną spermę z mojej twarzy. Mój penis drgnął. On na pewno był prawiczkiem? Bo się tak nie zachowuję. Cholerny uwodziciel! Patrzyłem na niego w zdziwieniu.- No co? Już koniec? A ja myślałem, że taki pewny siebie seme, pozbawi mnie dzisiaj pewnej rzeczy, którą chcę oddać tylko jemu…- udał zawiedzenie.

- No co ty nie powiesz? A na pewno chciałbyś mi oddać coś tak cennego?- zapytałem z nadzieją, że powie tak. Nie wiem, czy w tej chwili dałbym radę się wycofać. Nagle on spoważniał.

- Sasuke, już ci mówiłem, chcę tego. Poza tym spójrz w dół.- zrobiłem jak kazał i uśmiechnąłem się na ten widok.- Jak widzisz mój penis też tego chce, więc bierz się do roboty.

Cóż, kim ja jestem, żeby odmawiać? Szybko zdjąłem ze stolika na kawę lubrykant, który wcześniej przygotowałem (tak na wszelki wypadek, oczywiście) i rozsmarowałem go na prawej dłoni. Lewą zacząłem stymulować sutek, a prawą nakierowałem na jego wejście i delikatnie pchnąłem. Przywitał mnie dźwięk bólu, ale natychmiast go zagłuszyłem uspokajającym pocałunkiem. Zacząłem ruszać palcem, a ustami stymulowałem drugi sutek. Dodałem palec i zacząłem wykonywać nożycowy ruch, by dobrze go rozciągnąć. W końcu zacząłem ruszać w górę i dół i natrafiłem na jego prostatę. Powitał mnie najpiękniejszy z dźwięków. Spojrzałem na jego męskość i zobaczyłem na niej pierwsze krople białawej cieczy. Uznałem, że jest gotowy, dlatego zarzuciłem jego nogi na swoje ramiona i ustawiłem się przy wejściu, uprzednio smarując siebie obficie lubrykantem. Pchnąłem, a on jęknął. Niestety, tym razem nie z przyjemności. Dałem mu czas na przyzwyczajenie, ale nagle zobaczyłem jedną, lecącą w dół po policzku łzę. Nie. Obiecałem sobie już wcześniej, że on nigdy nie będzie płakać z mojego powodu, że nigdy go nie skrzywdzę. Ta łza znaczyła dla mnie więcej niż wszystkie diamenty świata.

- Nie martw się, zaraz przestanie boleć.- szepnąłem. Czy mi się zdawało, czy ja brzmiałem czule? Kami-sama, co się dzieje….

- Tak, wiem. Naprawdę się cieszę.- dał mi zbolały uśmiech i zaczął się poruszać.

Dreszcze przyjemności przeszły mi przez kręgosłup, gdy zanurzyłem się w nim cały. Czułem jak jego ciasne mięśnie zaciskają się. Nic nie mogłem poradzić na to, że wydawałem z siebie jęki jakie nie przystoją. Przynajmniej ja tak uważam. W końcu rozluźnił się, ale wiele to nie pomogło. Kami, jaki on jest ciasny…. Zacząłem się z trudem poruszać, czując, że nie wytrzymam długo. Błagałem tylko, by Naruto się pospieszył. Przyspieszyłem.

- Sasukeee! Mo-mocniej!- zawołał, wijąc się z przyjemności. Spełniłem jego prośbę z ochotą. Czy to satysfakcja we mnie rośnie?

Długo nie czekałem. Zapomniałem jaki on jest wrażliwy na dotyk. Ledwo drugą ręką dotknąłem jego penisa, on wystrzelił prosto na mój i swój brzuch.

- SASUKEEEE!- krzyknął na cały głos w trakcie wytrysku.

Pobudziło mnie to bardziej i nie mogąc się już powstrzymać, wystrzeliłem głęboko w jego wnętrzu, z lekkim jękiem i jego imieniem na ustach, co było dla mnie niezwykłe. Kolejny dowód na to, że jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni. Kuso, myślę jak roznamiętniona nastolatka…. Gorzej! Ja myślę jak Sakura! Klnąc na siebie, położyłem się obok niego na wąskiej kanapie dysząc ciężko. Czekaj…. Kanapa? Pięknie, no to się popisałeś Sasuke! Pierwszy raz na kanapie! Tak, teraz na pewno nie ucieknie od ciebie! Pomyślałem sarkastycznie i zagarnąłem to opalone ciałko do uścisku. Zanim ucieknie z krzykiem , mogę się nim nacieszyć, prawda? Chyba, śpi. Może też powinienem…

- Sasuke? Śpisz?- zapytał nagle.

- Miałem taki zamiar. Myślałem, że zasnąłeś.- powiedziałem i odgarnąłem mu złote włosy z twarzy.

- Nie…- waha się. No to chyba będzie się zbierać. Zaraz na mnie nawrzeszczy.- Zastanawiałem się, czy będziemy mogli to zrobić ponownie…

- Ponownie?- zapytałem, a on w zdenerwowaniu przegryzł wargę.

- Wiem, że jestem niedoświadczony, ale szybko się nauczę!- zapewnił, a ja prychnąłem.

- Nie wątpię…. Oczywiście, będziemy mogli zrobić to ponownie.- powiedziałem, w głębi duszy nie mogąc się doczekać.

- Naprawdę? Yosh!- przytulił się do mnie z entuzjazmem.- To chyba od teraz jesteśmy parą, prawda?- pokiwałem głową, a on się zaśmiał.- To świetnie! Od teraz będę cię nazywać per _Dziubasku_!

Zaśmiał się w głos, gdy się zapowietrzyłem. Też pomysł! A może on mówi serio?

- Spróbuj, a nie usiądziesz przez tydzień.- zagroziłem, a on na mnie spojrzał z entuzjazmem.

- Przez lanie, czy przez seks?- zapytał.- Bo jeśli masz seks na myśli, to będę cię tak nazywać caaaały czas!- zawołał radośnie.

- Zmienisz zdanie jutro rano….- mruknąłem, a on zachichotał. Zamknąłem oczy, pozwalając snu nadejść.

- Sasuke?- no jasne. Bo po co mam spać?

- Tak?

- Muszę przyznać, że jesteś świetnym seme, a ja lubię być twoim małym uke.- powiedział i wtulił się w moją pierś. W moim sercu zrosła duma, a na twarzy wykwitł uśmiech zadowolenia z samego siebie.

- Cieszę się, słysząc to.- stwierdziłem, a on znów zachichotał.

- Tylko dlatego, że to usłyszałeś nie wyciągaj zbyt pochopnie wniosków. Lubię być uke, bo nie byłem seme. Raz chciałbym dostąpić tego zaszczytu.

- W takim razie znajdź innego kochanka.- wypaliłem, ale zdając sobie sprawę z tego co powiedziałem, zastanawiałem się czy nie obciąć sobie języka. Na szczęście on się zaśmiał.

- Ja chcę tylko ciebie… misiaczku.- powiedział to i pocałował mnie w ramię. Warknąłem.

- Naruto, ostrzegam!

- Tak, tak panie Groźny….- ziewnął i zamknął błękitne oczęta. Poszedłem za jego przykładem.- Sasuke?

- Cooo?- jęknąłem sfrustrowany. Czy to naprawdę tak wiele, że proszę o sen? Nienawidzisz mnie aż tak, Naruto?

- Ałć, drażliwy…- wymamrotał.- Chciałem tylko powiedzieć - kocham cię, Sasuke.

Aż podniosłem głowę. On mnie kochał? Czyli wcześniej mówił serio, a ja się nie przesłyszałem…. Jednak mam szczęście w życiu.

- Ja ciebie też, Naruto. Nie wiem jak mogłem uważać, że jestem szczęśliwy, nie mając ciebie...- powiedziawszy to, zapadłem w sen.


	16. Rozdział 16

Dzięki za życzenia powrotu do zdrowia! Jak widać podziałały. I na mnie i na moją wenę. Przepraszam także za długą przerwę. Za to macie dłuuugi rozdział o naszych ulubieńcach. Mam nadzieję, że spodoba się Wam! Zapraszam także do czytania angielskiego tłumaczenia mojego opowiadania, które powstaje dzięki uprzejmości i talentowi nika0645! Oto adres: s/10126522/1/School-Amours .

Charlotte

Obudziłem się w ciepłych ramionach kochanka. Kochanka. Cudownie brzmi, uwielbiam to słowo i ten stan. Odwróciłem się delikatnie na drugi bok, by nie obudzić Sasuke. Popatrzyłem na jego piękną twarz. Twarz, która wczorajszej nocy wyrażała tyle ekspresji. Mam nadzieję, że po tej nocy zmieni swoją maskę, na prawdziwe emocje. Tak jak wczoraj…. Uwolniłem dłoń spod kołdry i spomiędzy naszych splecionych ciał i delikatnie pogłaskałem go po policzku. Idealny. Wtuliłem się w niego i zasnąłem ponownie. Obudził mnie dotyk. Otworzyłem leniwie oczy i ujrzałem, że to Sasuke całuję moją szyję. Uśmiechnąłem się.

- Jaka miła pobudka.

- Nie lubię jak się mnie ignoruje, dlatego musiałem cię obudzić.- wymruczał jeszcze zachrypniętym po nocy głosem.

- Ignoruje?- zmarszczyłem brwi. Kami! Strasznie trudno się skupić, będąc TAK całowanym jeszcze na dodatek przez TE usta.

- Tak. Mówiłem coś do ciebie, bo wydawało mi się że nie śpisz, ale gdy otworzyłem oczy byłeś pogrążony w śnie.- wzruszył ramionami. Podparł głowę na łokciu.-

Boli cię coś? - Trochę tyłek, ale to chyba normalnie, nie?- zapytałem z obawą, parząc na jego twarz.

- Tak, normalne. W końcu to był twój pierwszy raz.- powiedział niewinnie, a ja walnąłem go jaśkiem, naburmuszony.

- Nie musiałeś przypominać.- nadąłem policzki w złości. On tylko pocałował mnie w czoło. Jakoś tak złość mi przeszła. Muszę być bardziej asertywny, jeśli chcę z nim być. Nie chcę by mały pocałunek w czółko zaraz mnie uspokajał.

- Uśmiechałeś się. O czym śniłeś?- zapytał.

- O całowaniu i chłopaku.- odpowiedziałem szczerze.

- Mam nadzieję, że to byłem ja.- szturchnął mnie nosem w policzek.

- Nie.- postanowiłem się podroczyć.- Tak właściwie to był wysoki, przystojny mężczyzna o piaskowych włosach i błękitnych oczach. Czyli – jesteś zupełnym przeciwieństwem.- powiedziałem, a on znów tak jak wczoraj złapał mnie za nadgarstki, jednocześnie będąc na górze. Jeśli dzisiaj skończy się ja wczoraj to jak najbardziej!

- I pewnie jeszcze szeptał ci słodkie słówka?- bardziej zapytał niż oświadczył ze złością na twarzy, ale błyskiem radości w oku.

- Widać jest lepszym kochankiem od ciebie?- zasugerowałem.

- Dlaczego tak sądzisz?

-A co jesteś taki pewien? -

A nie?- spytał z podniesioną brwią.- W nocy nie narzekałeś.

- Teme.- burknąłem i zepchnąłem go ze mnie. Przewrócił się na swoją stronę łóżka i patrzył na mnie zachłannie. Pieprzony erotoman. Właściwie to ja byłem wczoraj pieprzony, ale można ten drobny szczegół pominąć. W zażenowaniu wyszedłem z łóżka i czując zimne powietrze otulające mnie, przeciągnąłem się.

- Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz powtórki?- zapytał z błyskiem pożądania w czarnych oczach.

- Nie teraz. Boli mnie tyłek i musimy powie… oh!- przerwałem, gdy podążyłem za jego wzrokiem. Patrzył na moją półtwardą męskość. Na moją NAGĄ męskość.

Dopiero teraz uświadomiłem sobie, że jestem nagi po naszym zajebistym seksie. Zarumieniłem się na co Sasuke uniósł lekko wargi w rozbawieniu. Szybko zwinąłem swoje ciuchy i pobiegłem pod prysznic. Pod strumieniem gorącej wody wszystko przemyślałem. Muszę, po prostu muszę już dzisiaj wrócić do domu, bo matka dostanie apopleksji, z drugiej strony jak powiem jej o Sasuke to zejdzie na zawał. Jednak trzeba jej to jakoś powiedzieć. Może tata, ale sam musiałbym wiedzieć. Chociaż z nim może przejść. On ma na takie rzeczy wyjebane prawie tak samo jak Kakashi. Właśnie. Kakashi i Ero-Sennin. Im też musimy powiedzieć, szczególnie Jiraiyi żeby zmienił grafik treningów, chociaż myślę że prędzej mnie wyśmieje i pomaca cycki Tsunade ryzykując stan wegetatywny niż zmieni rozkład na trzy tygodnie przed zawodami. Westchnąłem i wyszedłem spod prysznica. Po dotarciu do kuchni jak zwykle czekało na mnie pyszne śniadanko Sasuke. Dzisiaj były to znów naleśniki, jednak tym razem jagodowe. Aż ślinka napłynęła mi do ust, co musiał zauważyć Sasuke sądząc po jego rozbawionej minie. Znowu. Naprawdę, jest moim chłopakiem, a musi ze mnie ciągle kpić. Usiadłem naprzeciwko niego i zacząłem jeść.

- Wiesz, że dzisiaj już muszę wrócić do domu? A przynajmniej pokazać się i przebrać ciuchy?- zapytałem retorycznie.

- Tak, myślałem o tym.- odpowiedział.

- O czym?

- O tym czy nie jechać z tobą i nie przedstawić się twoim rodzicom w mojej nowej… roli.- skrzywił się lekko. Spanikowałem i zacząłem szybko oddychać.- Hej, hej! Spokojnie! Jak nie chcesz to nie ma sprawy!

Lekko się uspokoiłem, ale zobaczyłem jego zraniony wyraz twarzy. Przewróciłem mentalnie oczami. Chyba muszę mu to wytłumaczyć.

- Eh… nie dorabiaj sobie zaraz teorii, Sasuke. Nie chcę z powodu mojej matki. Poznałeś ją i możesz się domyślić jak zareaguje. Za to ojcu i chłopakom chciałbym się pochwalić moim nowym facetem. I co ty na to?

- Jak dla mnie może być, o ile nie będzie żadnych z tych irytujących dzieci z twojej klasy lub szkoły. Tylko Jiraiya i Kakashi, jasne?- zapytał tonem nie pozwalającym nie zgodzić się.

- Pewnie!

- A po twoich małych spotkankach pojedziemy odwiedzić mojego brata i jego rodzinę.- zadecydował.

- Jasn… COOO?- rozszerzyłem oczy w przerażeniu.- Jedynego członka twojej rodziny, którego znam to ten mały Midori i na dodatek nawet nie wiem czy mnie pamięta.

- Pamięta. Polubił cię, chociaż stwierdził że jesteś dziwny.- powiedział spokojnie.

- Sasuke… on ma trzy lata.- powiedziałem w ramach przypomnienia. Jakoś nie wierzyłem, że trzylatek jest zdolny stwierdzić, że ktoś jest dziwny.

- Tak, wiem.- ciągle kamienny spokój.- Ale ja się z nim zgadzam, wiesz? Powiedział to i złapał przez stół moją dłoń. Podniósł ją do ust i pocałował. Nigdy u nikogo nie wiedziałem takiego ogromu miłości w oczach jaką on miał. Nawet u ojca patrzącego na matkę. Ciekawe czy moje oczy wyglądają tak samo….

- To jak? Pojedziemy?- zapytał.- Chcę byś poznał moją jedyną rodzinę. Czy po takiej deklaracji mógłbym się nie zgodzić?

- Dobrze, ale nie narobisz mi wstydu, prawda?- zapytałem z obawą.

- Naru, Naru, Naru, nie muszę. Sam świetnie sobie dajesz radę.- powiedział figlarnie i znów pocałował moją dłoń.

Staliśmy pod drzwiami mojego domu. Było już południe, a mnie zjadał strach na reakcję matki na mój widok po DWÓCH dniach od imprezy. Jak mnie zabije to nie będzie jak jej powiedzieć o Sasuke. Może to lepiej bo tak to oberwałby Sasu. Brunet ścisnął moją dłoń, którą trzymał w swojej. Zwróciłem ku niemu twarz, tylko po to by za chwilę otrzymać namiętny pocałunek. Gdy zawroty głowy mi minęły, odważnie nacisnąłem klamkę drzwi i wszedłem razem z chłopakiem do środka. Raczej jaskini lwicy. Skierowaliśmy się do kuchni, gdzie matka smażyła kotlety jedną ręką i trzymała komórkę w drugiej. Rozmawiała.

- Wiem, że jest prawie dorosły! Nie zmienia to faktu, że nigdy nie wracał tak późno! I zawsze dzwonił! To dobry syn!

Nagle zrobiło mi się głupio. Nie pomyślałem o niej. Musiała się zamartwiać. Odchrząknąłem i odwróciła się rozszerzając oczy.

- Już dobrze Mavis, właśnie stoi w drzwiach. Muszę iść kogoś zabić. Do usłyszenia!- powiedziała zszokowana do telefonu. Następnie wyłączyła go, a zaraz potem kuchenkę na której smażyła. Odwróciła się w naszą stronę. Już po jej minie wiedziałem, że mam przechlapane.- CZY TY DO KOŃCA OSZALAŁEŚ?! ŻADNEGO ZNAKU ŻYCIA PRZEZ DWA DNI! WIESZ, JAK JA SIĘ MARTWIŁAM?! MOGŁO CI SIĘ COŚ STAĆ! MOGLI CIĘ POBIĆ, OKRAŚĆ, ZGWAŁCIĆ! A NAWET ZABIĆ!- Sasuke na dwa ostatnie zesztywniał. Dyskretnie pogłaskałem w uspokojeniu jego dłoń.- JESTEŚ MOIM SYNKIEM! RODZIŁAM CIĘ I KOCHAM! DAWAŁAM CI WSZYSTKO, A TY NIE RACZYSZ NAWET ZADZWONIĆ! POWINIENEŚ SIĘ WSTYDZIĆ! KAMI - -SAMA, TAK SIĘ CIESZĘ ŻE NIC CI NIE JEST!- powiedziała i podbiegła do mnie, ściskając mnie w najbardziej miażdżącym kości uścisku kiedykolwiek.

- Witam, Sasuke-san. Znalazłeś Naruto?

- Właściwie, to moja wina, że nie zadzwonił. Był cały czas ze mną, w moim domu. Wyszliśmy razem z imprezy z Naruto ledwo trzymającym się na nogach. Uznałem, że lepiej państwa nie budzić i zawiozłem go do siebie.- kłamca! Byłem całkiem trzeźwy, a dostanie mi się za picie! Zabiję, drania!

- ALKOHOL, NARUTO?- odsunęła się i spojrzała mi prosto w oczy. Cholera!

- Nie, skąd! Ja piłem soki, Jira specjalnie załatwił! Po prostu byłem tak zmęczony!- wymyśliłem szybko.

- Na pewno?- spojrzała na mnie badawczo, ale ja tylko uśmiechnąłem się słodko i przytaknąłem.

- To świetnie! Wiedziałam, że mam grzecznego synka!

W tym momencie Sasuke wybuchnął niekontrolowanym kaszlem, świetnie tuszującym śmiech. Od kiedy Sasuke śmieje się na głos? I dlaczego kpi ze mnie? Ja jestem grzeczny. Przez większość czasu…. Czas na zemstę!

- Kachan, wygląda na to że Sasuke – sensei nabawił się paskudnego kaszlu. Może podczas, gdy ja pójdę się przebrać, ty spróbujesz go wyleczyć?- zaproponowałem niewinnie, zgarniając zmartwione spojrzenie matki i wściekłe Sasuke, które oglądałem z przyjemnością.

Pobiegłem do góry, do pokoju, postanawiając urządzić sobie najdłuższą sesje przebraniową w dziejach! Niech się trochę mój drogi chłopak pomęczy, za prawie wpakowanie mnie w niezłe bagno przez ten tekst o „ledwym trzymaniu się na nogach". Po półgodzinie zszedłem na dół i oparłem się o futryną drzwi do kuchni, gdzie przy stole siedziała maja matka opowiadająca o czymś, Sasuke z termometrem w ustach i wzrokiem „podejdź, a rozszarpię i rany posypię solą" i przed nim szklanka jakiejś gęstej, żółtej cieczy. Rozpoznałem to jako syrop z cebuli, ostatni wynalazek mojej matki. Akurat o nim opowiadała.

- Przepis na ten syropek pochodzi z kraju Europy o nazwie Polska. Babcia Mavis stamtąd pochodzi i przekazała przepis matce Mav, a jej matka właśnie jej. Moja kochana podzieliła się tym przepisem ze mną i muszę przyznać, że działa znakomicie! Naruto wyleczył dzięki temu przeziębienie w niecały dzień!

Zachwala, zachwala. Szczególnie, że moje przeziębienie było wymówką by nie dostać pały z matmy. Akurat tak się złożyło, że miałem wtedy sprawdzian. Wolałem udawać cudowne ozdrowienie niż pić to świństwo. A i tak na następny dzień musiałem pisać ten cholerny sprawdzian przez tego cholernego drania, który, tak się składa, jest teraz moim chłopakiem. Ironia losu. Muszę dodać, że ojciec, Kaka i Jira mieli niezły ubaw, gdy dostałem jedynkę. Oni oczywiście musieli się domyśleć, że symulowałem….

- Wystarczy, mamo. Jestem pewny, że Sasuke czuję się już dobrze. Musimy z tatą obgadać sprawę motoru. Chcę nowy silnik, a Sasuke musi nam doradzić jaki.- szybko wymyśliłem powód, wiedząc że matka nie cierpi motorów i wszystkiego co z nimi związane. Za to gdybym coś powiedział o szkole i korkach to byłaby pierwsza.

- Tata u siebie?

- Oczywiście. Idźcie, idźcie.

Powiedziała, a ja pociągnąłem Sasu za sobą. Szybko pocałowałem go i przeprosiłem przed wejściem do gabinetu.

- Tato? Możemy porozmawiać?- zapytałem, patrząc na ojca siedzącego za biurkiem i czytającego coś w laptopie służbowym.

- Pewnie. Mów.- zamknął laptopa, uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na nas.

- Więc tak… no… eeee….- zacząłem się plątać. Aż mogłem poczuć to jak Sasuke przewraca oczami.

- Chcieliśmy oznajmić panu jako pierwszemu, że jesteśmy razem.- uratował mnie! Ojciec tylko poszerzył uśmiech.

- NARESZCIE! Cieszę się bardzo z tego, a także z tego, że właśnie wygrałem zakład z Jiraiyą i Kakashim!

- C-co?- spytałem zdezorientowany. Sasuke też nie wiedział co się dzieję, bo miał zmarszczone brwi. Robi to tylko albo jak jest wkurzony albo jak czegoś nie rozumie, jak teraz. Często drugie powoduje pierwsze.

- Założyłem się z nimi kiedy wreszcie się zejdziecie. Obstawiałem, że jeszcze przed końcem czerwca!

- Kiedy się zejdziemy?- powtórzyłem, dalej nie rozumiejąc.

- TAK! Przecież było widać, że jesteście ku sobie odkąd wróciliście z tej wycieczki w kwietniu! We troje obserwowaliśmy was i już w połowie maja było wiadomo, że jesteście jak dwie połówki jednego jabłka!- roześmiał się, a ja razem z nim. Wielki ciężar spadł mi z serca, chociaż to trochę straszne, że własny ojciec bawi się w swatkę.- Mam nadzieję, że teraz jako chłopak matematyka będziesz bardziej się przykładał do roboty!

Jęknąłem. Za dużo czasu z matką! ALARM!

- Nie zamieniaj się w mamę, tato!

- Czyli nie przeszkadza ci to, że twój syn jest w związku z dorosłym mężczyzną?- zapytał zdumiony Sasuke.

- Przestań, oczywiście, że mi nie przeszkadza! Poza tym Naruto sam jest już prawie dorosły. Akceptuję ten związek, ale to nie znaczy, że będę tolerował nepotyzm w szkole.- przestrzegł, a ja w duchu jęknąłem. Miałem nadzieję na jakieś lekkie fory…. -

O to się nie musisz martwić. Jestem profesjonalistą i żaden uczeń nie ma u mnie forów. Nawet tak genialni jak Nara i Hyuuga.

- Cieszę się słysząc to. Naruto, chcecie pewnie iść do chłopaków. Polecam tylne wyjście jeśli chcesz uniknąć matki.- powiedział, a ja złapałem Sasuke za rękę.

- Dzięki tato!- powiedziałem i pociągnąłem mojego, akceptowanego chłopaka za sobą. Oh! Jeszcze jedna rzecz na odchodne!- Pamiętaj, że to ty mówisz mamie!

Stanąłem pod drzwiami Jiraiyi wiedząc, że Kakashi też tu będzie. Pomaga mu w końcu pisać książkę. Bezceremonialnie wpakowałem się do środka, krzycząc po drodze.

- RUSZCIE DUPY, KRETYNI! MAM WAM COŚ DO OZNAJMIENIA I LEPIEJ ŻEBYŚCIE NIE BYLI PIJANI!

- CO SIĘ DRZESZ PIEPRZONY BACHORZE?! JA TUTAJ DZIEŁO GODNE SZEKSPIRA PISZĘ, A TY MI DUPĘ ZAWRACASZ!- wydarł się Jira.

- DUPĘ TO TY MASZ OWŁOSIONĄ, CO MIAŁEM NIESZCZĘŚCIE NIE RAZ WIDZIEĆ W GORĄCYCH ŹRÓDŁACH! BUDŹ DRUGIEGO ZBOCZEŃCA I ZŁAŹCIE DO SALONU UGOŚCIĆ JAK NALEŻY MNIE I SASUKE!- odkrzyknąłem. Nastała dość długa chwila ciszy.

- SASUKE? JUŻ SCHODZIMY!

Po dziesięciu minutach już siedzieliśmy wszyscy na kanapie. Ja opierając głowę o ramię Sasuke. W ciągu tych dziesięciu minut nasłuchałem się od niego na temat szacunku do starszych i takich bzdur. Potem przypomniałem mu, że mowa o tych dwóch zboczeńcach i skutecznie go to zamknęło. Chyba pierwszy raz w życiu go zgasiłem. Pozwoliłem, by to on był „wysłańcem dobrych wieści"? Chyba tak to było, kiedy czytałem Biblię Katolików.

- Jesteśmy razem. Od wczoraj.- powiedział prosto i położył mi dłoń na kolanie.

- NIE!- zawyli obaj.

- PRZEGRALIŚMY!- zauważył Kakashi.

- Minato już wie?- zapytał Jiraiya w swej naiwności. Uśmiechnąłem się chytrze.

- Niestety, panowie. Nie zdołacie już wkręcić mojego ojca.

- Skąd ty…?- zapytał zaskoczony Kaka.

- Proszę cię!- prychnąłem.- Jesteście tacy przewidywalni! Poza tym Jira, musisz mi zmienić rozkład treningów.

- Ciebie chyba główka boli, chłopczyku, jeśli sądzisz, że na trzy tygodnie przed Mistrzostwami Świata zmienię ci harmonogram! Masz treningi jak było ustalone, a ze swoim kochasiem miziaj się w czasie wolnym.

- Tyle, że przy tym planie ja nie mam wcale czasu wolnego!

- Bierzesz udział w Mistrzostwach Świata w Karate jako reprezentant Japonii, do cholery! Chyba to jest jasne, że nie masz czasu wolnego!- ooł! Wściekły Jira równa się kłopoty. Trudno! Chcę mieć czas na Sasuke.

- Ale w takim ra…

- Dość!- przerwał mi obiekt, doskonały obiekt, moich myśli.- Zbocze… eee… znaczy Jiraiya ma rację, Naruto. Masz taką szansę i nie chcę byś ją marnował przeze mnie. Pamiętasz? Nigdy nie chciałem cię zranić. A tak się stanie jeśli nie osiągniesz szczytu. Jeśli chcesz będę przychodził na treningi.

- Dobra.- odpowiedziałem, nadal zawiedziony i solidnie wkurwiony na Jiraiyę.- Ale msz przychodzić!- krzyknąłem, a on tylko pocałował mnie w czoło na znak cichej zgody.

- Jakiego szczytu? Czy to jakaś aluzyjka?- wtrącił się nagle Kakashi.- Masz chłopaka, jesteś już mężczyzną i…

- Nie wiemy tego.- powiedział z wrednym uśmiechem Ero – Sennin.

- No tak. Nie powinienem tego sugerować tylko walić prosto z mostu! Jesteś już mężczyzną, Naru?

- nie dawał za wygraną Kaka – chan.

- O, zobacz! Zaczerwienił się!- zawołał Jiraiya. Zabiję gnoja.

- Tak, a drugi chce nas zabić wzrokiem!

- Spieprzamy na górę pisać!

- Tak. Wierzę, że dostąpiłem właśnie natchnienia! Dostarczę ci wiele nowych rozdziałów. Erotycznych.- zaznaczył Kakashi.

Odeszli śmiejąc się na głos, a my obaj tak samo wkurwieni, opuściliśmy ten dom wariatów.

Wreszcie dom brata Sasuke. Wreszcie normalni ludzie, po wizycie u których nie będę irytować Sasu ciągłym przeklinaniem na idiotyzm niektórych. Zaczynało się już robić ciemno, gdy stanęliśmy pod drzwiami rodziny bruneta. Wzięliśmy obaj głęboki oddech i zapukaliśmy. Otworzyła nam drzwi ładna szatynka o kasztanowym odcieniu włosów i bursztynowych oczach. Miała idealną figurę. Pewnie to jest żona brata Sasuke. Mówił, że była modelką i wygląda zawsze idealnie, jak z żurnala.

- Witaj, Nami.

- Sasuke.- lekko skinęła głową.- Widzę, że kogoś przyprowadziłeś. Na dodatku jesteś bez uprzedzenia. To musi być coś ważnego.

- W istocie.- potwierdził z zimnym wyrazem twarzy. Kami, jak on seksownie wygląda udając, że nie ma uczuć! - Wejdźcie w takim razie i rozgośćcie się. Zawołam Itachiego i obgadamy sprawę.

Weszliśmy do jasnego, przestronnego wnętrza, które wyglądało jak mój pokój - całe zagracone.

- Dlatego nie lubię tu przebywać!- warknął cicho Sasuke.

- Jak dla mnie możemy szybko wracać do ciebie.- powiedziałem sugestywnym tonem.

- Do mnie?- zdziwił się.

- No tak. Zamierzam dzisiaj u ciebie nocować. Znowu.

- Mi pasuje.- wyszeptał mi do ucha, przegryzając je. Przeszkodziło nam… coś. A raczej ktoś. Mały ktoś.

- OJISAN! I DZIWNY CHŁOPIEC Z AUTA!- wydarł się biegnący w naszą stronę Midori. Skoczył na Sasuke. Ten przytulił go i zaraz odstawił.

- Po pierwsze: nie krzycz. Po drugie: mów po imieniu. I po trzecie: nigdy nie obrażaj swoich gości.- skarcił, a chłopiec zwiesił główkę.

- Gomenasai, Ojisan.- powiedział i zwrócił się w moją stronę.- I ciebie też dziwny ch….- Sasuke chrząknął.- Naruto. Ukląkłem i pogłaskałem go po głowie.

- Nie ma sprawy. Jestem przecież tylko 14 lat starszy.- zachichotałem i wstałem patrząc na mojego chłopaka.- Miałeś rację, co do niego.- szepnąłem, przypominając sobie ranną rozmowę na temat dziecka. Dziecka, które najwyraźniej uciekło.

- Ja mam zawsze rację, myślałem że się już nauczyłeś.- powiedział wyniosłym tonem.

- Właśnie udowodniłeś, że się myliłeś, stary zgredzie!- zaśmiałem się, ale on nagle znów schował się za swoją maską. Prawie przez cały dzień nie ukrywał uczuć.- Co jest?- delikatnie położyłem mu dłoń na ramieniu.

- Każdy byłby wkurzony, wiedząc że jego chłopak, kochanek, chciałaby kogoś młodszego niż on sam jest!

- O co ci teraz chodzi?- zapytałem zdezorientowany jego wybuchem.

- Chcesz kogoś młodszego, tak? Jestem za stary dla ciebie? O to mi chodzi!- wrzasnął, a ja wybuchłem śmiechem.

- Jaki ty jesteś tępy! Nie wierzę w to!- śmiałem się.- Kocham cię za to kim jesteś, a nie za wiek czy urodę, co podkreślam jeśli znowu ci coś odjebie. NIE jesteś stary. Co najwyżej głupi. Masz tylko 23 lata! To TYLKO pięć lat różnicy! Nawet gdybym chciał kogoś młodszego to nie mógłbym, bo KOCHAM CIEBIE. Dotarło?- zapytałem, a on w odpowiedzi natarł swoim językiem na moje usta, które chętnie udzieliły mu wejścia.

Przerwało nam kasłanie. Odsunęliśmy się od siebie i spojrzeliśmy na zszokowaną rodziną Sasuke za moimi plecami. Świetne pierwsze wrażenie, Naruto! Ale prawda jest taka, że zapomniałem że nie jesteśmy sami. Jak dla mnie byliśmy z powrotem w ciepłym, miękkim łóżku Sasu.

- Więc to jest ta ważna sprawa o której mówiła Nami?- zapytał wysoki brunet. - Jak było widać, jesteśmy ze sobą i chciałem byście go poznali.- powiedział spokojnie Sasuke, ignorując słowa brata.

- Było, aż za bardzo widać.- powiedział z przekąsem. Zwrócił się do mnie.- Mój Otouto musi cię naprawdę kochać skoro nic ci nie zrobił za nazwanie go tępym i głupim oraz śmianiem się z niego. Obawiam się, że jego duma Uchiha dla kogo innego tyle by nie wytrzymała.

- Dosyć!- przerwał stanowczo wywód brata. Czy ja widzę cień rumieńców? Ludzie, świat się kończy! Uchiha Sasuke się rumieni!- Poznajcie się. Mój chłopak, Naruto.- wskazał na mnie, a potem kolejno na brata, kobietę i dziecko.- Moja rodzina. Aniki Itachi, jego żona Nami i syn Midori. Teraz jeśli uprzejmości mamy za sobą, byłbym rad za filiżankę kawy.

Do domu Sasuke wróciliśmy kompletnie wyczerpani. Po odwiedzinach u jego brata, który okazał się być bardzo miły, pojechaliśmy jeszcze do mnie. Zabraliśmy moje wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy i mieliśmy dość przydługą i niemiłą konfrontację z matką. Wyglądało na to, że jeszcze nic o nas nie wie. Może to nawet i lepiej, że się dzisiaj wynoszę. Weszliśmy do środka, gdzie spojrzałem na zegarek. 21.34. Jeszcze nie tak późno, ale to naprawdę dziwne spędzić cały dzień latając od jednego domu do drugiego, mówiąc że jesteśmy parą. Sasuke poszedł do kuchni mówiąc coś o onigiri i kazał mi włączyć dowolny film. Po dziesięciu minutach wrócił z talerzem dango, onigiri i miską chipsów. Wybrałem jakiś thriller i po niecałych dwóch godzinach poszliśmy się umyć i do łóżka. Problem był taki, że nam obu nie chciało się spać. Nie po takim fascynującym dniu. Rozmawialiśmy o różnych głupotach, a także naszych marzeniach i nadziejach. Nawet nie wiedziałem, że chciał być w wojsku zamiast uczyć czy być fizykiem. Uśmiałbym się jeszcze bardziej, gdyby powiedział mi że chciał zostać astronautą. On? W wojsku? Ze śmiechem opadłem na poduszki, ciągle się chichrając. Obraził się, ale ładnie go przeprosiłem bardzo, BARDZO namiętnym pocałunkiem. Znów się położyłem i odwróciłem głowę, by patrzeć na jego piękny profil. Może on też chce….

- Wiesz, przypominasz mi kota, Sasuke.

- Mówisz? Dlaczego?

- Bo jest w tobie tyle wdzięku i gracji ile w kocie. Poza tym jesteś tak samo arogancki, samolubny i egocentryczny. Nie wspominając już o twojej dumie.

- Jestem samolubny?- zapytał zdziwiony.

- A nie?

- I arogancki?

- Słyszałeś.

- A chcesz zobaczyć jak bardzo nieegoistyczny potrafię być?- jednak też chcę. Dobrze, bo już zaczynałem się martwić. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko.

- Jest to w ogóle możliwe?

- Naprawdę, Naru, rani mnie ten twój brak wiary we mnie. Niedawno musiałem ci udowadniać, że jestem najlepszym seme, a teraz wyskakujesz z czymś takim.

- Ja ci nie każę niczego udowadniać. Pozwól mi żyć z przeświadczeniem, że mój chłopak to dupek z wybujałym ego i powinienem żałować mojej odmowy Orochimaru.- wzruszyłem ramionami.

- Jesteś większym idiotą niż JA przypuszczałem. Mówiłem ci coś wczoraj w nocy. –warknął, łapiąc mnie w zaborczym uścisku. Jest to nawet przyjemne.- Jesteś mój i tylko mój. Nikt inny nie ma prawa cię dotykać i flirtować z tobą! Pamiętaj, że należysz do mnie!

- Nie należę do nikogo, lepiej to sobie zapamiętaj! Mimo, że cię kocham i jesteśmy razem, nie daje ci to prawa mi rozkazywać! Gdybyś mnie raz posłuchał wiedziałbyś, że nie chcę nikogo innego! Ale nie! Ty musisz nakarmić swoje ego!- wybuchnąłem jednocześnie odpychając go.

- Naruto…. Słucham cię, ale nie wiedziałem…

- Oczywiście, że nie! Jak ktoś skupia się tylko na bzdurnej i zupełnie niepotrzebnej obronie mnie przed Gaarą i Saiem, to nie ma się co dziwić!

- Wybacz Naruto. Naprawdę nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić. Nigdy nie będę chciał.

- Gomen także, Sasuke.- westchnąłem i znów przytuliłem się do niego.- To jak będzie z tym udowadnianiem?

- Jednak chcesz tego, mój słodki manipulatorze?- wymruczał. - Nie nazywaj mnie tak! Jestem facetem!- zarumieniłem się.- Ale masz rację, chcę.

- Więc muszę zabrać się do roboty. Nie chcę przecież, by mówili, że nie wystarczam takiemu smarkaczowi.

- Bo nie wystarczasz staruchu. Weź się lepiej do roboty!

- Przymknij tą swoją SŁODKĄ buźkę, bo robisz się coraz bardziej irytujący i głośny, Uzumaki!

- Myślałem, że lubisz kiedy jestem głośny.

- Tak. Ale wtedy, kiedy nie jesteś irytujący.

- Na pewno tego chcesz? Może być całkiem zabawnie.

- Jedyne czego w tej chwili chcę, to twoje ciało pod moim, wijące się z rozkoszy, dlatego przestań ściskać tak tą poduszkę, bo nie mam do ciebie dostępu!

- Oh! Czyżby wielki pan seme nie mógł sobie poradzić ze swoim małym uke? Pomęcz się trochę skarbeńku. Nie jestem taki łatwy.

Sasuke rzucił się na mnie całym ciężarem ciała i zaczęliśmy się szarpać i kopać. On próbował mnie zdominować, a ja nie dopuścić do tego. W jego oczach widziałem, że sprawia mu to taką samą radość jak mnie. W końcu podrapałem go po plecach, a on złapał moje ręce i położył się na mnie. Ciało do ciała, obydwa ubrane tylko w bokserki. Czułem, że moja stojąca już od jakiegoś czasu męskość wbija mu się w podbrzusze. W końcu przestałem się bronić, decydując, że nie wytrzymam dłużej i czas przejść do czegoś znacznie przyjemniejszego. Za to dostałem od Sasuke soczysty, krótki całus w usta.

- A teraz, gdy twoje gierki mamy za sobą, udowodnię ci że nie jestem egoistą. Jęcz dla mnie, Naruto.

Tej nocy już nie zasnęli.


	17. Rozdział 17

Mojej weny nie ma ;c To przez brak komentarzy chociaż ciągle mogę liczyć na jedną osobę ;D Tak ja mówiłam moja wena odeszła i nie chce wrócić, dlatego nie wiem kiedy będzie kolejny rozdział, chociaż myślę że uwinę się w tydzień. Tak samo Krwawe Gwiazdy... Jednak w tamtym opowiadaniu jestem już w połowie i myślę, że najpóźniej będzie nowy rozdzialik w czwartek ;D Teraz jednak zapraszam do lektury!

Charlotte

Stał dumnie na podium prężąc pierś z wiszącym na niej złotym medalem. Jak zwykle szczerzył się do wszystkich pokazując białe uzębienie i machając w stronę kamer. Wygrał Mistrzostwa. Można powiedzieć, że szczęście jak zwykle nad nim czuwało, chociaż jego ostatnim przeciwnikiem był ważący 120 kg Hindus. W końcu się to skończyło. Na szczęście dla mnie, bo cały ostatni tydzień nie widywałem go w ogóle. Albo trenował z Jiraiyą albo spał. Ja zobaczyłem go dopiero pięć godzin temu, na rozpoczęciu. Teraz jednak stał tam uśmiechając się i nie mogłem być wściekły, że tak mnie olewał. Nie, żebym nie rozumiał, ale to dalej jest mój chłopak i jego brak robi swoje. Kami – sama, dalej się zachowuję jak rozemocjonowana nastolatka. Martwi mnie tylko to, że po tym wydarzeniu Naruto nagle stanie się sławny, rozpoznawalny, a chętne dziewczyny i chłopcy zaczną walić do niego drzwiami i oknami. Czas kończyć, wracać do domu. Pobiegłem do szatni zaraz po jego zejściu z podium. Zapukałem i gdy usłyszałem ciche: „Proszę!", wszedłem. Zobaczyłem jak siedzi przed lustrem z zamkniętymi oczami i nasłuchuje. Bezdźwięcznie jak kot podszedłem do niego i lekko pocałowałem w szyję.

- Byłeś dzisiaj cudowny, skarbie.- wymruczałem mu seksownie do ucha.

- Sasuke!- krzyknął, gdy otworzył oczy i zobaczył mnie.

- Oglądałeś? - Każdą chwilę i dlatego mówię ci, że byłeś cudowny.- powiedziałem, znów składając pocałunek na jego szyi. Nagle odsunął się.

- Co?

- Nie rób tak, bo przypomina mi się nasza pierwsza noc i robię się podniecony.- wyszeptał speszony, a ja uśmiechnąłem się lubieżnie.

- Dla mnie to dobrze. Co ty na to, by wykorzystać twoją małą… niedyspozycję?

- Sasuke! Wiedziałem, że jesteś zboczony, ale nie że aż tak!- krzyknął zaskoczony moją propozycją.

- Dlaczego nie? Przecież jesteśmy sami.- nie poddawałem się, tym razem całując jego obojczyki i wyrywając z jego gardła słodką symfonię jęków.

- Teraz tak… ach!... ale zaraz może ktoś wejść! Ach! Sasuke, to miejsce publiczne!- powiedział, a ja cofnąłem się. Miał rację. Chociaż nie raz, po jego treningach, uprawialiśmy seks w miejscach pierwotnie przeznaczonych do czegoś innego, to tutaj w każdej chwili mógł przyjść Jiraiya z Kakashim i jego rodzicami gratulować mu, lub cała zgraja dziennikarzy mogła wedrzeć się do środka i zrobić nam bardzo krępujące zdjęcia. Westchnąłem zrezygnowany.

-Od kiedy potrafisz prowadzić inteligentne rozmowy?- zapytałem z lekkim rozbawieniem. Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, ze to ON kiedykolwiek będzie tym rozsądnym.

- Od kiedy muszę sobie radzić z napalonym draniem.- odpyskował, a ja zaśmiałem się lekko i potargałem mu włosy. Wydął wargi. No tak, normalnie rzuciłbym się na niego, całując do nieprzytomności, ale w tej sytuacji lepiej nie ryzykować. -

Sam mi przypominałeś, że szatnia za areną nie jest dobrym miejscem na obściskiwanie, więc nie rób teraz miny jakbym ci zabrał Pana Tedka, Dobe.- przypomniałem mu, odwołując się do jego ulubionego misia. Uwierzylibyście, że ma takiego? Tak, ja też.

- Chyba zmieniłem zdanie.- uśmiechnął się niewinnie, a ja westchnąłem mentalnie. Kami – sama! Jeśli on będzie mnie tak kusić to nie wytrzymam i wezmę go tu i teraz na podłodze. Nie, musiałem być silny. W końcu ktoś musi.

- A ja już cię pochwaliłem za inteligencję….- wymamrotałem.- Widać sprawdza się powiedzenie: nie chwal dnia przed zachodem Słońca. - Ale ja jestem inteligentny!- zaprotestował.

- Tylko nie wtedy, gdy chodzi o ciebie!

- W takim razie musiałeś myśleć o mnie cały czas przez te dwa lata w szkole, bo oceny to ty masz straszne.- powiedziałem, drażniąc się z nim.

- Nie wszyscy mogą być tak sztywni i idealni jak ty.- odpowiedział bezczelnie.- Ktoś w związku musi być zabawny i wyjmować czasem temu drugiemu kij od szczotki z tyłka.

- Ja nic nie mam tyłku.- powiedziałem już poważnie rozbawiony.

- I dobrze, ale ja też nie mam nic, a bardzo bym coś chciał.- oblizał usta, a ja naginałem swoją wolę do granic możliwości.

- Naruto… skarbie, nie teraz. Niedługo…- obiecałem, ale w tym momencie drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem i do środka wszedł Jiraiya.

- NO MORDECZKO TY MOJA MISTRZOWSKA! TRZEBA OBLAĆ NOWY SUKCES NOWEGO MISTRZA ŚWIATA! MINATO JUŻ PRACUJE NAD KUSHINĄ, BY SOBIE POSZŁA, WIĘC ZBIERAJCIE MANATKI, GOŁĄBECZKI.

- Jiraiya, puka się, wiesz…- powiedziałem zirytowany. -

WŁAŚNIE!- poparł mnie Naruto.

- A teraz zabieraj dupę i daj się mi przebrać!

- A propos… myślałem, że zastanę was tutaj w jakiejś gorącej pozycji na dywanie, a wy tak spokojnie….- powiedział rozczarowany.

- CO TY…? ERO – SENNIN!- krzyknął zarumieniony blondyn.

- Czemu chciałeś zobaczyć jak twój chrześniak się kocha?- zapytałem. Niepokojące, niepokojące… -

Nie chciałem. Chciałem zobaczyć wasze zakłopotanie. I miałbym materiały do książki.- zaśmiał się i wyszedł, zanim Naruto wystartował do niego.

- Co za palant!- zawołał.

- Tak, ale ma trochę racji. Przebierz się i pójdziemy na imprezę.- pocałowałem go lekko w czoło i zostawiłem samego.

Zajechaliśmy busem Minato do baru sake, gdzie zaraz po wejściu zmówiliśmy trzy butelki. Było wiadomo, że jesteśmy tutaj po to, by się upić. Sprostowanie: oni się upić. Wiedziałem, że jak przyjdzie co do czego to ja ich wszystkich będę odwoził do domu. Wszystkie plotki, które krążą w szkole o mnie są nieprawdziwe. Tak jak ta, że jestem sztywny. Nie, nie jestem, ja po prostu nie lubię być zalany do nieprzytomności i robić potem głupie i niewiadomo jakie rzeczy. Usiedliśmy całą piątką przy stoliku, na kanapach. Jiraiya dobrze mówił – Minato spławił Kushinę. To teraz nie musieliśmy się martwić o ataki paniki o Naruto lub ciągłe jej przytulanie go. Co jak co ale do tego to zaklepałem sobie wyłączność. Tak jak do innych, bardziej nieprzyzwoitych rzeczy. Po dziesięciu minutach jedna cała butelka była już opróżniona, a oni lekko wstawieni. Dziwiłem się ich szybkości w opróżnianiu butelek, ale nic nie powiedziałem tylko lekko odsunąłem je od nich wszystkich. W końcu po godzinie sake się skończyło i teraz przyszła moja pora by iść po nowe zaopatrzenie. Wstałem i postanowiłem uwinąć się szybko, by nie zostawiać Naruto długo TYLKO z NIMI, bo wiedziałem, że może zrobić coś gł ś bardzo głupiego. Na przykład teraz widzą jak wszedł na stół, tańczy i chce ściągnąć koszulkę. Czekaj… CO?! Zostawiłem szybko zamówienie i podbiegłem do stołu. Wokół niego zebrała się już niezła grupka gapiów, niektórych śliniących się do niego, a niektórych (jak jego ojciec, Kakashi i Jiraiya) śmiejących się z niego. Szybko pociągnąłem go za rękę co skutkowało jego upadkiem na stół. Złapałem go zaborczo i wysyłałem do wszystkich wokół zabójcze spojrzenia. Dosłownie. Jak tylko gapie się rozeszli, mój morderczy wzrok skierowałem na towarzystwo z którym przyszedłem.

- Możecie mi powiedzieć dlaczego go nie powstrzymaliście?- zapytałem, wciąż trzymając Naruto w ramionach. Jakoś tak uspokajał mnie.

- Bo-booooo… bo to było śmie-śmieszne!- wyjąkał Kakashi.

- Świetnie, bo mam dla was jeszcze śmieszniejszy żart.- wysyczałem.- WY-CHO-DZI-MY! - NIEEEE!- zawyli wszyscy. - Tak i osobiście odwiozę was wszystkich, bo sami się pozabijacie. Myślę, że wystarczająco oblaliśmy sukces Naru.- powiedziałem stanowczo.

- Ale Sasuke, proszę…- poprosił nagle blondyn, wciąż przytulony do mnie.

- Nie, skarbie. Powiedziałem, że wystarczy. Zwłaszcza tobie. - Nie bądź zły. Przepraszam, nie bądź zły… -

Ech…- westchnąłem. Serio, on po alkoholu robi się nieznośny.- Nie jestem. Muszę was tylko odwieźć…. -

Będziesz dzisiaj spać u mnie?- zapytał z nadzieją. Wywróciłem oczami. Wprawdzie nigdy u niego nie spałem, ale może być ciekawie. - Jeśli chcesz…

- Dziękuję.- powiedział i cmoknął mnie w policzek.

- Naruto, wchodź w końcu do łóżka! Wolałbym spać niż patrzeć na twój karaniec.- powiedziałem zmęczony. Była już 1.30 a on sobie wymyślił karaniec, czyli połączenie karate i tańca. Naprawdę, ten chłopak jest niemożliwy! - Dobrze Sasiuu, ale pod jednym warunkiem!- powiedział podekscytowany. Kami – sama zgodzę się na wszystko byle dał mi spać! Nawet już nie chce mi się reagować na zdrobnienie!

- Chcę całusa!- zawołał, a ja przewróciłem oczami.

- Dawaj ten dziób i spać.- powiedziałem, a on zbliżył się do mnie. Dałem mu namiętnego i głębokiego całusa. Smakował miętą i tym swoim specyficznym, oryginalnym smakiem. Uwielbiam to!

-Jesteś mistrzem całowania, wiesz?- powiedział i przytulił się do mnie, kładąc głowę na mojej piersi. Pocałowałem jej czubek.

- Wolałbym jednak byś mówił mi takie rzeczy na trzeźwo….- obaj odpłynęliśmy w świat marzeń.

- NARUTO?! CO TO MA, DO DIABŁA, ZNACZYĆ?!- obudził nas krzyk. Kobiecy krzyk. Zaraz, zaraz… Naruto, dom Naruto, spanie półnago, nadopiekuńcza matka…. O CHOLERA! Kushina! Natychmiast się poderwałem. Szturchnąłem mojego blondynka i zaraz po przetarciu ślepek, rozszerzyły mu się one do niewyobrażalnej wielkości. Natychmiast wyskoczył z łóżka i sztywno stał przed matką, zapominając, że ma na sobie tylko bokserki. To tylko pogorszyło sprawę…. - CO TU SIĘ DZIEJE! NATYCHMIAST PROSZĘ O WYJAŚNIENIE!

- Em… no mamo… jakby ci to… TATO!- próbował Naruto, ale jednak mu nie wyszło. W końcu do pokoju wszedł zaspany Minato. Chyba dalej nieświadomy wszystkiego…

- Co tu się dzie… oł!- przerwał bo w końcu zauważył. Nas. A musiał to być zabawny widok. Kushina czerwona na twarzy jak jej włosy, stojąca przed sztywnym Naru w bokserkach i ja w pozycji półleżącej z gołym torsem. Podszedł do swojej szalonej żony.- Kushi, słońce, proszę chodź ze mną.

- NIGDZIE NIE PÓJDĘ DOPÓKI NIE OTRZYMAM WYTŁUMACZENIA!

- Chodź, to wszystko ci wytłumaczę. Po prostu zapomniałem wcześniej….- próbował się usprawiedliwić sam przed sobą.- wyprowadził ją, a my spojrzeliśmy po sobie i ubraliśmy się.

Podczas, gdy Minato tłumaczył Kushinie naszą… skomplikowaną relację, nie robiliśmy nić, co para mogłaby gdy zostaje sama. Po prostu graliśmy w Kinecta. Znaczy na konsoli z nim. Po około półtorej godziny zostaliśmy zawołani do kuchni. Wiedzieliśmy, że czaka nas ciężka rozmowa. Zanim wyszliśmy, Naruto zatrzymał mnie na sekundę.

- Niezależnie od toru tej rozmowy, nie zostawisz mnie?- zapytał z nadzieją w błękitnych oczach.

- Nie mógłbym.- szepnąłem. Mówiłem prawdę. O uczuciach, co przychodziło mi niezwykle trudno.- Nigdy, dopóki nie będziesz miał mnie dosyć.

- A więc będziemy razem już zawsze.- odpowiedział radośnie i pocałował mnie namię śmy na dół i usiedliśmy przy stole, naprzeciwko rodziców mojego kochanka. Zaczęła Kushina.

- Wiem już wszystko, ale nie mogę powiedzieć, że to akceptuję. Nie dość, że Sasuke jest starszy, to jest twoim SENSEI! Jak sensei może spotykać się z uczniem? Przecież to nie jest normalne!

- Kushi, kocha… - NIE, MINATO! Nie….- ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

- Ale mamo my…- przerwał, bo zasłoniłem mu usta dłonią. Znając go, to pogorszyłby sytuację zamiast poprawić.

- Kushina, proszę wysłuchaj mnie.- zacząłem.- Jesteśmy ze sobą szczęśliwi, a Naruto nie ma żadnych obiekcji co do mojego wieku i zawodu. Mogę zapewnić, że w szkole będzie tak samo traktowany jak reszta, ale poza nią będzie moim chłopakiem, co także utrzymamy w tajemnicy. Mimo, że będzie traktowany jak reszta uczniów to będzie miał zdecydowanie lepszą opiekę, bo będę go uczyć na bieżąco, tłumaczyć mu tyle razy ile potrzebuje i pomagać mu odrabiać zadania domowe. Jestem wykwalifikowanym matematykiem i fizykiem, ale mam również kompetencje chemiczne, więc z tych trzech przedmiotów Naruto na pewno się poprawi. Poza tym mogę zapewnić, że jeśli Naruto będzie miał mnie dosyć – odejdę. Ja… kocham go i mam nadzieję, że on też mnie kocha. Naprawdę jesteśmy ze sobą szczęśliwi.- skończyłem zadowolony z mojej przemowy.

- Może masz rację, ale dalej nie jestem pewna…- dobrze, zaczęła się łamać. Teraz mój ostateczny argument.

- Mówiłaś, że nie podoba ci się Gaara i nie chcesz by chodził z Naruto. Ja także, bo pomimo że byłem już wtedy w nim zakochany, to nie uważałem, że ma on na niego dobry wpływ. Też na to narzekałaś i mówiłaś że wolałabyś kogoś odpowiedzialniejszego. Ja taki jestem i zdecydowanie nie jestem rudym. Ja cię proszę tylko o szansę. MY cię prosimy o szansę….

Widziałem jak Naruto patrzy na matkę błagalnym wzrokiem, Minato wyczekującym, a ogniki niepewności zaczynają zanikać w oczach Kushiny. Nagle zastąpiła je złość. Czyżbym miał tego dnia jeszcze jechać na SOR w ciężkim stanie?

- Dobrze, dostaniecie ją, ale…- powiedziała spokojnie i przerwała. Nagle jej oczy zapłonęły.- Jeśli skrzywdzisz mojego synusia to możesz pożegnać się z pewną częścią swojego ciała której nie chciałbyś raczej stracić, ROZUMIESZ MNIE?- zapytała. Straszna. Bardziej niż Naruto.

- Oczywiście, ale Naruto będzie miał u mnie lepiej niż u ciebie.- powiedziałem z przekonaniem. - Wątpię. Nikt nie zastąpi mu ukochanej matki. Powiedz mu Naruto!- zwróciła się do Naru, a on nie wiedział co robić. Widziałem, że chce odpowiedzieć przecząco, ale Kushina by go za to prześwięciła.

- Daj spokój Kushina.- powiedział stanowczo Minato.- Nie zadawaj pytań, na które już znasz odpowiedź lub nie chcesz jej poznać. Teraz jesteście wolni, róbcie co chcecie, a jeśli chcecie to co myślę to cicho.- powiedział, mrugając do nas. Ten człowiek jest niemożliwy. Wiadomo, skoro jego przyjacielem jest Jiraiya. No i Kakashi. Ale ten się tego nauczył od Minato.

- MINATO! NIE. WAŻ.SIĘ! Nie waż się oskarżać ich o takie coś!- wykrzyczała wściekła i zaraz zwróciła się do nas.- Jeśli usłyszę choć jedno westchnienie, Naruto nie wyjdzie z jego pokoju przez resztę wakacji!

- Jasne, jasne mamo.- powiedział markotnie blondyn.

Wyszliśmy z pomieszczenia i skierowaliśmy się do sypialni Naruto. Zaraz rzuciliśmy się na siebie, tarzając się po łóżku. Nasze namiętne pocałunki przerwała moja komórka.

- Nie odbieraj. Nie teraz.- prosił Naruto. Taki gorący…

- Muszę. To może być coś ważnego z firmy.- powiedziałem i wyciągnąłem telefon ze spodni. Jeszcze przepraszająco spojrzałem na moją rozgrzaną miłość i odebrałem.- Uchiha, słucham?

- Witaj, braciszku! Nigdy nie zgadniesz jakie mam nowiny!

- Mów szybko, nie mam czasu.

- Ech… jak zwykle w gorącej wodzie kąpany…. Dobrze, słuchaj. Znalazłem dla ciebie męża!- oświadczył.

- CO ZOBIŁEŚ?!- zawołałem w szoku, ciężko patrząc na jedyną osobę którą kochałem. Która była całkowicie nieświadoma….


	18. Rozdział 18

NOWY ROZDZIAŁ! Hahaha w końcu napisałam. Cóż, obie macie rację, mam coś nie tak z Wordem. **  
**

OSTRZEŻENIE! POV Sasuke. W tym rozdziale trochę odeszłam od mojej metody pisania rozdziałów czyli: Naruto-Sasuke-Naruto-Sasuke i dwa rozdziały pod rząd są Saska. Mam nadzieję, że rozdział się wam spodoba!

**Yosss **dzięki za propozycję, ale tą akurat historię wolałabym skończyć sama. Przepraszam za literówki i resztę błędów, jeśli Ci przeszkadzają. oczywiście nie robię tego umyślnie i postaram się pisać dokładniej :D Zresztą to komunikat do wszystkich ;D

**nika0645 **mam Twoją propozycję i szczerze mówiąc jest świetna. Mam już ogólny zarys w głowie! Dzisiaj tylko jest takie wprowadzenie, ale swój i Twój pomysł wprowadzę w następnym rozdziale.

Charlotte

To było niesamowite! On był niesamowity! Mój brat, precyzyjnie mówiąc. Przecież poznał Naruto, a on mi tu z jakimś obcym dziadem wyskakuje! Dobrze, że przynajmniej wziął po uwagę mojej preferencje seksualne….

- NIE. MÓW. JUŻ. NIC!- wysyczałem do mojej nowego, super wypasionego smartphona.- Zaraz u ciebie będę wszystko mi wyjaśnisz!

Rozłączyłem się i opadłam ciężko na łóżko koło Naru. Naruto…. Jedyna osoba, którą kocham. Tak, mogę to teraz powiedzieć z całą pewnością i stanowczością. Wcześniej tak nie było. Nawet na początku, gdy mówiłem te słowa do niego. Wiedziałem, że coś czuję ale sądziłem, że po miesiącu mi przejdzie. Nie przeszło…. A teraz brat zmusza mnie do poślubienia jakiegoś typa z ogromem forsy i własną firmą. Zresztą po cholerę mu kasa? I tak jesteśmy jednymi z najbogatszych ludzi w kraju, a firma jest jedną z najlepiej prosperujących na świecie. Poza tym jak wyjdę za tego człowieka, to nawet nie zobaczę tych pieniędzy, moje własne akcje firmy, której jestem współwłaścicielem zostaną mi odebrane, a ja będę musiał siedzieć w domu. Nawet nie będzie mi wolno pracować…. Tak, wiedziałem i widziałem jak są traktowani młodsi partnerzy w małżeństwach homoseksualnych, a byłem pewien, że Itachi właśnie takiego mi wybrał. Cóż, miałem czas dopóki nie zostanie podpisana umowa małżeńska. W tej chwili najbardziej na świecie nienawidzę być bogaty! Nagle poczułem ciężar na moim ramieniu i moje ukochane blond włosy łaskoczące mi nos. Zapomniałem, że jestem z Naruto…

- Co się dzieje, Sasu? Czemu jesteś zdenerwowany?- użył zdrobnienia, ale nie robiło mi to. Już nie. Jeśli chce to niech używa, zostało nam tak mało czasu…

- Nic, kochanie, nic…- powiedziałem, całując jego policzek.

- Przecież widzę. Znam cię wystarczająco żeby widzieć, że jesteś jednakowo zły i zmartwiony! I nawet nie nawrzeszczałeś na mnie za użycie zdrobnienia!

- Jak chcesz to mnie tak nazywaj.- odpowiedziałem i nagle ciężar z moich ramion znikł. Zanim się spostrzegłem leżałem rozciągnięty na łóżku. Pod nim.

- CO SIĘ DZIEJE!- krzyknął.- Zawsze się wściekasz o moje „Sasu", a teraz jesteś tak spokojny! Powiedz mi! Sasuke, ja naprawdę chcę być częścią twoich problemów. Nie chodzi mi wyłącznie o seks!

- Wiem, Naru.- powiedziałem, patrząc w jego rozzłoszczoną twarz. Zabijała mnie myśl, że mogę tą twarz widzieć po raz ostatni. Zależy wszystko od szybkości załatwiania spraw przez Łasica.- Kłopoty w firmie. Akcje spadają na giełdzie i grozi nam bankructwo. Martwię się tak, bo chciałem ci móc kupować co kol wiek zechcesz. Tylko tyle.

- Oh!- sapnął i puścił mnie. Podniosłem się do siadu, ale zaraz na moich kolanach miałem mojego ukochanego. Chyba uwierzył w moje kłamstwo….- Tylko o to się martwiłeś? Sasuke, ja nie chcę kasy. Jestem z tobą z powodu… no cóż… CIEBIE, draniu! Mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę.

- Oczywiście, że tak Naru.- pocałowałem go w czoło i zepchnąłem z kolan. Wstałem.- To nie zmienia faktu, że muszę teraz jechać do firmy.

Powiedziawszy to skierowałem się w stronę drzwi i położyłem rękę na klamce. Nagle, odwróciłem się gwałtownie i szybko podbiegłem do Naruto. Złapałem go w uścisku i zaborczo pocałowałem. Nie mogłem go stracić! Po dość długiej chwili naszej namiętności, zostawiłem go oszołomionego i wsiadłem do auta. Jechałem szybko, nie stosując się do przepisów z prawie całą zamazaną od wściekłości wizją. Podjechałem po firmę u centrum i wszedłem wkurzony do atrium. Wszyscy schodzili mi z drogi. Wiedzieli, że z dwóch braci Uchiha to ja jestem większym cholerykiem. I bardzo surowym.

- Aki, jakieś wiadomości dla mnie?- zapytałem recepcjonistki, zajmującej się pocztą i umawianiem kontrahentów. Wolałem ją niż moją osobistą sekretarkę.

- Nic nowego, Sasuke – sama. Itachi - sama przejął wszystko. Jedyna informacja czekająca jest właśnie od niego. Prosił, by przekazać, by udał się pan niezwłocznie do niego.

- Cóż, o to może się nie martwić. Dziękuję, Aki.- chciałem odejść.

- Ach, jeszcze jedno Sasuke – sama!- zatrzymała mnie i powiedziała z figlarnym uśmieszkiem.- Maya dzisiaj pana szukała.

Zirytowało mnie to jeszcze bardziej. Odszedłem od miejsca pracy Aki i wsiadłem do windy. Na dwudzieste. Ach… Maya moja osobista asystentka/sekretarka. Ma obsesję na moim punkcie jak Sakura. Nie, nie powiedziała mi tego ani nie próbowała mnie zgwałcić. Przynajmniej jeszcze nie. Ona po prostu ma moje zdjęcie jako tapetę w jej firmowym laptopie i w swojej komórce. I cały folder moich zdjęć. Raz zajrzałem nawet do jej biurka. Same wycinki gazet ze mną lub ze mną i Itachim. Nie, żebym narzekał. Jej obsesja czyni ją wspaniałą pracownicą. Ciągle mam kawę na zamówienie, nawet raz przywiozła mi ciasteczka z piekarni po drugiej stronie miasta. A moje spotkania i terminy są ustawione pode mnie, a nie pod innych jak w przypadku mojego brata. Mój brat, właśnie…. To już nie jest mój brat. Nie, od kiedy zamarzyło mu się rozdzielić mnie z Naruto. Szedłem teraz szybko korytarzem mieszczącym jego biuro. Zobaczyłem znajome drzwi i zamaszyście je otworzyłem. Zobaczyłem Itachiego za biurkiem i bawiącego się na kanapie Midoriego. Jeśli on myśli…

- JEŚLI MYŚLISZ, ŻE OBECNOŚĆ MŁODEGO MNIE POWSTRZYMA, TO SIĘ GRUBO MYLISZ!- ryknąłem na cały głos. Jestem pewny, że całe poprzednie dwa piętra mnie słyszały. Plus cały wydział PR'u z tego piętra.- POZNAŁEŚ NARUTO, A TY MI WYJEŻDŻASZ Z JAKIMŚ STARUCHEM!

- Witaj także, Sasuke. Usiądź. Chcesz herbaty, kawy? Tak? Doskonały wybór, ja też poproszę o espresso. Margie, słyszałaś.- powiedział do intercomu, do jego osobistej amerykańskiej asystentki. Jeszcze bardziej mnie wkurwił.

- CZY TY SŁYSZAŁEŚ, CO JA CI POWIEDZIAŁEM?!

- Uważam, że Naruto nie jest dla ciebie, bracie.

- NIE NAZYWAJ MNIE TAK!- muszę się uspokoić. Nigdy nie załatwiałem niczego krzykiem. Hahaha pewnie przejąłem ten zwyczaj od Naru.

- Naruto jest zwykłym uczniem, mimo statusu jako syn burmistrza. Nie ma firmy, która mogłaby z nami współpracować, a jego zachowanie jest… niestosowne. Poza tym spójrz na siebie. Zanim zacząłeś się z nim spotykać byłeś moim małym otruto. Zimnym, stanowczym, bezkompromisowym i bez emocjonalnym, a teraz… teraz załatwiasz sprawy krzykiem. Takim krzykiem, który sprawił, że twój własny bratanek płacze.

Spojrzałem w stronę kanapy. Miał rację, Midori ryczał. Nie, żebym się przejął. Nie lubię dzieci, a akurat że to konkretnie dziecko było moim bratankiem nie robiło różnicy. Mały miał po prostu pecha.

- Nie słuchasz mnie. Nie rozmawiamy o Midorim, tylko o mnie. O małżeństwie. Moim i jakiegoś starego dziada!- powiedziałem ostro.

- Sasuke, to już postanowione. On jest oczywiście sporo starszy, ale jest to korzystne dla interesów firmy. Nawet, gdybyś się zrzekł praw do firmy, to nazwisko Uchiha dalej zobowiązywałoby cię. Dlatego nawet nie myśl o takim rozwiązaniu.

- Nie myślałem. Doceniam dziedzictwo rodziców.- powiedziałem zimno. On się szczerzył.

- W końcu mój brat wrócił! Więc, sprawa załatwiona?- zapytał radośnie.

- Mylisz się. Jest daleka od takiej.- odpowiedziałem.- Powiedz mi dokładnie co nie pasuje ci w Naruto. On jest bogaty i dobre, a nawet świetne koneksje. Ostatnio zdobył tytuł Mistrza Świata w Karate. Jego ojciec jest burmistrzem, a matka ma własną firmę kosmetyczną i sieć salonów odnowy biologicznej w całym kraju! Na dodatek młody jest inteligentny jeśli chce, zabawny, porywczy, wierny, lojalny i KOCHAM GO! Poza tym nie jest nudny. Prezencję też ma idealną!

- Po pierwsze nie krzycz. A po drugie… TERAZ ma tytuł. W następnych zawodach może się to zmienić. Tak samo jak status polityczny jego ojca. Firma Uzumaki Kushiny jest dobrym argumentem, ale odnowa biologiczna i kosmetyki nie uzupełniają się z deweloperstwem. Po trzecie i ostatnie: NIE OBCHODZI MNIE, ŻE TY GO KOCHASZ! Masz obowiązki wynikające z nazwiska Sasuke i jednym z nich jest poślubienie osoby, którą wybiorą twoi rodzice. Cóż, w naszym przypadku – ja. Nie kłóć się ze mną, bo dobrze znasz tradycje. Ja także musiałem porzucić ukochaną na rzecz matki Midoriego, mojego dziedzica. Widocznie, za długo byłeś wolny, bo zaczyna ci odbijać! Umowa małżeńska zostanie podpisana za dwa dni i oczekuję cię tam zobaczyć. Wtedy także poznasz narzeczonego. Pamiętaj, jak się nie pojawisz, zostaniesz wydziedziczony. Wiesz, co za tym idzie. Koniec tematu!

- Wiesz co? Pierdol się, Itachi.- za tymi słowami opuściłem jego biuro i firmę.

DWA DNI! Jak ja mam to powiedzieć Naruto? Niestety, musiałem to zrobić. Nawet jeśli go nie poślubię to nie będę mógł mieć Naruto. Nie kiedy zostanę bez pieniędzy na koncie, domu, stanowiska i bez nazwiska. Moja duma, by tego nie udźwignęła. Wszedłem do parku znajdującego się naprzeciwko firmy i usiadłem na ławce. Cóż, musiałem być mężczyzną i jako taki się zachować. Mężczyzna szanuje swoje nazwisko i robi wszystko z jego obowiązku. Mężczyzna potrafi zerwać z osobą. Mężczyzna się nie boi. Mężczyzna dba o swojego ukochanego…. Sprzeczność. Niestety musiałem to wyjaśnić Naruto. Miałem przynajmniej nadzieję, że mnie nie znienawidzi. Wyciągnąłem komórkę.

- Sasuke?- usłyszałem w słuchawce.

- Tak, to ja skarbie.- powiedziałem zduszonym głosem.

- Coś się stało?

- Właściwie to tak. Możesz się ze mną spotkać w Parku Sakury za dziesięć minut?

- Sasuke, o co chodzi? Twój głos mnie niepokoi.

- Dowiesz się jak przyjedziesz. To jak?

- Oczywiście, będę. Wyciągam Kyuubiego i jadę. Czekaj na mnie.

- Jak zawsze, Naruto.- odpowiedziałem mu i rozłączyłem się.

Po raz drugi w życiu łzy cisnęły mi się do oczu.


End file.
